Something Called Home
by whatxthexbonkers
Summary: Gabriella and Troy were close friends. But she and her mom had to move and the only ones who remembered each other were the parents. What'll happen when they meet again? R&R please! T&G Prequel to Love Like This
1. Prologue

**Something Called Home**

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

**

* * *

**

Everyone knows that Gabriella Montez and her mother, Anna, have moved almost every summer. The most memorable place would have to be Albuquerque because they had lived there for four years, longer than any time period they have spent in a home. Before gaining their reputation as movers, they had a pretty stable life.

Anna was a single mother. They were abandoned by Gabriella's father when she was born. They were the only family they had. That made it easier for them to move from place to place. But Albuquerque was different because it had all their friends, the closest thing to family. From favors…

**Flashback**

"_Gabi, honey, we're just going to go to Auntie Lucy's so she can check your teeth."_

_Three-year-old Gabriella squeezed her mother's hand tighter. "But, mommy I'm scared. I don't want her to."_

"_Don't worry." She kissed her forehead before leading her into Lucille Bolton's office. "I'll be back, I love you."_

_Lucille held Gabriella's hand and helped her get on the seat. "Hi Gabi, how are you?"_

_Gabriella didn't say anything. She was looked as if she was going to cry as the seat was put into a lying position._

"_Sweetie, don't be scared. I'm just going to brush your teeth for you. I know you have such great teeth for a three year old," She tickled her making her giggle. "But we just need to make sure."_

_Lucille grabbed her utensils and started to put it into her mouth. The buzzing noise frightened Gabriella and tears started to form in her eyes. Lucille frowned and quickly took it out. "Don't cry. Do you want someone to hold your hands? Or maybe a hug?"_

_Gabriella nodded and she hugged her. "I still don't wanna." _

_Lucille patted her finger on her mouth as she tried to think. "Ah!" She exclaimed. "I will be just a second! Don't move a muscle."_

_She came back with a little boy. "Look who's here Gabi. Troy!" The little boy waved at her with a smile. "Hi Gabsiella!" His mom laughed, "Troy, for the millionth time, it's GabRIella." _

_Gabriella giggled and she and Troy hugged. "What'cha cryin' about?" She pointed to the utensil._

_Gabriella was now lying down in the chair as it was lowered. Troy was holding her hand and smiled. "Don't be a baby, it's easy." With that, they did the job._

**End Flashback**

… To family events.

**Flashback**

"_Thanks for inviting us to dinner Anna!" Lucille thanks as they hugged. _

_Jack, her husband, and Troy walked through the door. "Yeah, thanks. It smells great." Jack said as he hugged her with Troy. "Thank you Auntie."_

"_It's my pleasure! Why don't you guys just go to the table? Gabi's already there."_

_They all ate. Once it was done, the adults talked amongst themselves while Troy and Gabriella watched T.V. in her room. _

_-With Gabriella and Troy-_

"_Why is all your stuff put away?" Troy asked as he played with the tab of the box in front of him._

_Gabriella shrugged. "Don't know. Mommy just said we are going to some place else."_

"_Like vacation? Sounds fun Gabsiella." _

"_No, not vacation. I don't know what."_

_-With the adults-_

"_And they said there's no other way. This is the only way I get to keep my job." Anna sighed._

_Jack and Lucille frowned. "You know we are going to miss you so much." Jack added, "Don't forget us. We should keep contact."_

_They all smiled. "Of course. I can't imagine life without contact with you guys. I'm not worried about that…" She said as she looked through the door to find Gabriella and Troy playing. "I'm worried about her."_

"_Your right. Troy and Gabi are so close, yet they are so young." Lucille said as she smiled at the thought._

**End Flashback**

Though Gabriella and Troy had forgotten each other and their families, Anna and the Bolton's have never lost touch.

It had been twelve years since they have been in Albuquerque. Now, they were packing once more.

* * *

"Mom, I don't think we should ever unpack. It's too much work for us." Gabriella said as she carried her things into the car.

"I know Gabi, I know. But my job requires me to do this. My boss promised me that this will be our last move." Anna said before starting the car.

Gabriella looked out the window and said, "I hope so…"

It had been hours since they first started driving. Gabriella woke up and they were on an oddly familiar street. "Oh! Mom, I never asked you. Where are we moving to now?"

Anna smiled. "I thought you'd never ask, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait."

"Aww, mom…" She whined.

"Honey, don't worry. You'll love it here!" She stopped the car and pulled out the keys and touched her daughter's cheek and smiled.

Gabriella smiled back and gasped. "You mean… we're here? Now will you tell me? It should be fair enough, we're here already."

They got out of the car and grabbed their things and walked into a house.

"We're in Albuquerque, something I like to call home!"

Gabriella looked confused. "Home? This must be special enough for you to call it that."

"This is where you grew up for four years. Our closet thing to family is here, everything is here!" Anna explained with much excitement.

"Really?" She asked with shock.

Anna nodded, "Mhm. I'll fill you in later; right now let's get our things ready." She started walking and stopped to turn back. "Welcome home."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it! Tell me what you think. :) Review please! **


	2. Settling In

**Something Called Home**

**Chapter 2 – Settling In.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

**

* * *

**

Gabriella and Anna had finished unpacking at a reasonable time. It was almost dinner time when Anna stepped into Gabriella's room to find Gabriella writing in her diary.

"Hey. Is this a good time?" Anna asked peeping through the door.

Gabriella looked up and closed her diary. She nodded, "Yeah. What's up?"

Anna and Gabriella were sitting together, Gabriella with her legs crossed hugging a pillow and Anna had one leg crossed and one leg hanging.

"Well," She patted Gabriella's knee, "How do you like it? This beautiful balcony, the warm weather, the neighbors, the-"

"Mom, I get it. I'm not really finding what's so special though. I mean I love the new room and weather and all, but what's so special?" She asked.

Anna collected herself and replied. "Oh yes. I forgot. Well…" She told her about her life before and Gabriella smiled.

"Wow. I didn't know we had so much going on here!" She exclaimed with surprise.

"I can't help but feel I forgot something…" Anna said. What she forgot was to mention the Bolton's. She had been so caught up with packing and settling in, she forgot.

Gabriella interrupted her thoughts, "I doubt you forgot something. You said quite a lot." She giggled.

Anna laughed. "Your right. Well, Gabi, it's time for dinner. Wanna help?" Gabriella nodded and they went downstairs.

* * *

Anna and Gabriella were now eating together at their table. "So, what do you think, honey?" 

Gabriella played with the rice then ate it. "It's okay I guess." She shrugged. "I just don't want to be the freaky genius girl mommy." She frowned.

"Gabi, don't worry. You can be the smart, beautiful, talented Gabriella I know."

Gabriella looked unsure and Anna said, "I know just the thing you should do!"

"What is it?"

Anna explained. "Basketball! When you were younger you used to play it all the time."

Gabriella became angry, "Mom! You know I don't want to have anything to do with basketball. After what Uncle did!" Gabriella mentioned her Uncle Joe.

After they moved from Albuquerque, Gabriella and Anna stayed with her brother Joe. He had been very close and moved with them from place to place. Though Gabriella was young when she found out about what her real father had done, it had taken her a while to accept any other man, except for Jack, whom she does not remember now.

Joe was the only real family member they had found. Gabriella thought of him as her father. They would play basketball and he'd help in homework. They did everything together. They were the best of friends until one day he just left them, like her father. It wasn't as if he just left, he left with hurtful words and events that scarred Gabriella as a young child growing up.

She can't pick up a basketball without remembering those days.

"Just think about honey. It's not for him, it's for you." She smiled, "Do it for me. At least try."

Gabriella gave a sigh of defeat, "Fine…"

* * *

The next day Gabriella and Anna went "sight-seeing". They spent the day shopping and hanging out before both of them had to go to work and school. It was a few hours before dinner time and they got home. 

"Honey, can you go get some of these for our dinner later? I forgot about them." Anna said handing Gabriella the list. "You remember where it is right?"

"Yeah I remember. It's just around the corner." She turned the door knob before Anna called out. "Be careful! We don't have our phones yet!"

She called back, "I know! Bye!"

* * *

Gabriella was walking down the streets and saw a few kids her age at the park. She slowed her pace and watched them. They were playing basketball. She smiled and remembered the times she played at the park. She watched them carefully. 

They were playing two-on-two. She watched as they were all equally good, yet one seemed to be the most. It seemed as that boy felt someone's gaze and looked at her, soon they all were. Gabriella quickly walked away towards the store.

* * *

**With Troy**

"Hey dude who's that?" Troy asked as Chad looked. "Don't know. She seems interested in my handsomeness." He said posing with a heroic stance.

Zeke placed his hand on Chad's shoulder, "Right."

Jason concluded. "Okay whatever let's just play some ball."'

Troy kept his gaze there before Chad interrupted him. "Come on man."

**

* * *

**

**With Gabriella**

Gabriella had bought the food and walked straight home, with the thought of the boys and basketball not leaving her mind for a second.

* * *

The next morning Gabriella and Anna were walking to the office of East High. 

They were with Mr. Matsui when he gave her the schedule. "Okay Gabriella, your first class, Room 103. It's down the hall on your left, you can't miss it."

Anna kissed Gabriella's forehead. "Have a great day." She whispered, "And don't forget about basketball." Gabriella smiled at her mom and then walked off.

Gabriella recited to herself, "Room 103, on the left. Room 103, on the left." She screamed as she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss. Shouldn't you be in class?" A teacher asked her.

Gabriella replied nervously, "I-I'm sorry sir." She bowed her head in shame.

"It's alright, you must be new what's your name?" He asked as she looked up.

"Gabriella Montez." She reached her hand out and he gasped in shock.

He smiled and laughed. "It's Gabi! It's really you!" He hugged her tightly. "It's me, Uncle Jack! Me and your Auntie Lucy missed you so much!" She stood awkwardly in the hug.

She was about to ask questions when he interrupted her, "When did you get here? And how's your mom?" He stopped and looked at her, placing his hands on her shoulders, "You have grown to be such a beautiful woman." He hugged her again.

This time Gabriella politely let lose out of his grasp. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm not sure if I know you."

He frowned, "R-right. Just tell Anna I said hello. Tell her to call me!"

Gabriella still confused replied, "Sir, um."

"Call me Uncle Jack." She looked uneasy. "Oh-alright. Um, Uncle Jack?" He nodded. "W-we don't have o-our phones yet."

He patted his clip board on his leg. "I see. Is she picking you up?" She nodded. "Alright, make sure you go to the office with her before you leave okay?" She nodded once more before she was led to room 103.

"Darbus! You got a student, Miss Gabriella Montez." He walked off. Ms. Darbus nodded and pointed to the seat.

Gabriella walked quietly to the open seat. She wondered who "Uncle Jack" was and why he knew her and her mother. Before she knew it, the bell rang. She walked out of the class room in thought.

"Hey, Gabriella! Gabriella!" Troy called and she turned back. "Hey, um, I'm Troy." He said as they shook hands. "So, you're new, huh?"

Gabriella nodded as she looked for the room. "What room are you looking for? I can help."

She smiled, "Thanks, here." She gave him her schedule. "Wow…"

She looked confused, "What? I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Oh no, no. It's just we have the next three classes together. Then you have classes with my friend Taylor. She's cool, don't worry."

"Thank you, Troy." She smiled and hugged him, and then pulled away embarrassedly. She blushed, "I'm sorry. You're just really nice to me, no one's usually like that. "

He smiled.

"And I know this will sound weird, but you seem so familiar."

Troy smiled and asked, "Really? You do too. Well let's get to class."

* * *

School came to an end and Gabriella was sitting in the office with her mom. "Gabi, what did you do?" 

Gabriella opened her mouth with raised eye brows, "Mommy!"

She smiled, "I'm just kidding. So what teacher wanted to see us? Science?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No. He told me to call him Uncle-"

"Jack?!" Anna exclaimed. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Anna ran to Jack and they hugged. "How is the family?"

He shrugged, "We're great, but how are you guys? I gotta tell Luc about this!"

"Lucy! How is she? We have to catch up." Anna said as they all walked out of the office.

Gabriella walked confused with everything going on. "Mom?"

"Oh! Honey, this is Uncle Jack! He was like your father when you grew up here." Anna smiled.

"Why don't you guys just come over for dinner? It would be a great pleasure." Jack offered as Anna looked at Gabriella.

"You know, I think that would be great!" With that, they talked a bit and headed home.

* * *

"So, I take it your ready?" 

Gabriella turned the T.V. off. "Yeah. But today at school, I met a nice boy."

"Oh yeah?" Anna smirked. "How nice?"

"How nice?" She went into a day dream. "He was really nice."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, honey. Just don't get drool on the new couch."

She wiped her mouth. "Woops!" They laughed. "I don't like him; I just think he's nice."

"If that's what we call it now. Let's go to dinner now."

* * *

**A/N: Review please and thank you! Sorry if it's bunched and rushed here. Didn't mean for it to be like that & I know it's not really such a great chapter, BUT. I'm just getting started. :) Review please!**


	3. Reconnecting

**Something Called Home**

**Chapter 2- Reconnecting**

**Please review! I'm glad you all alerted and stuff, but I needa know what you guys think:) So please, review! Thanks to those who do though! **

**Disclaimer: It's not mine baby, honestly. HAHA. Sorry. Austin Powers… don't own that either.**

**

* * *

**

They were driving to the Boltons' house. During the ride, Anna kept asking Gabriella about the boy, all she got were hints. Hints like, he talked to her first, he helped her, and so on.

"So…" Anna started.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Mom, when will you give this a rest?"

"When you finally tell me." She pulled into the drive-way. "I guess I can wait because this is it!"

Gabriella looked at the house in awe, "You sure?"

Anna smiled, "Yeah." She nodded, "I remember this house like it was my own. You would have, too."

* * *

"Come in, come in!" Jack happily invited them in.

They all hugged and greeted.

He then gave a tour of the house and regained their memory of the house. The last room was the dining room, where Lucille was setting the table. Gabriella was surprised to see her mom and supposedly auntie squeal so loud. They were both greeted with big hugs and warm smiles.

"So, how do you like it here so far Gabi?" Lucille asked she placed the last fork on the table.

"Um, it's-" They were interrupted when they heard someone run downstairs. "Hey, what's for din-"

Gabriella turned around and saw Troy. He looked as if he had just taken a shower.

They were staring into each other's eyes, until Troy snapped out of it. He grinned at her as she shyly smiled back. The house was silent for a few seconds. Until Anna and Lucille started to laugh. "Honey, is something wrong?"

"Yeah Troy. You were about to ask something then all of a sudden stopped and looked at Gab- Oh… I see." Anna and Lucille gave each other knowing looks as Jack shook his head. "Let's eat!"

* * *

They were all catching up and talking amongst themselves when the topic of 'How do you like it so far' came up. Gabriella was about to answer when Anna stated something Gabriella had never answered. 

"Earlier, Gabi told me she met a _nice_ boy at school." She said as she took a bite of the pie being served.

Jack finished what was in his mouth before saying, "Ah, is that so?"

Gabriella blushed and Troy looked at her anxious to find out whom.

"Who is he sweetie? Me and Uncle know just about everyone." Lucille added with her too finishing her slice.

Gabriella gave her mother a pleading look. Anna just replied. "Oh come on. It's not that big, it's not like he's here."

Gabriella turned into a deep pink and had an embarrassed and nervous look on her face.

The three adults gasped and said in unison, "It was Troy!"

Gabriella sunk in her seat and rubbed her cheeks in attempt to make the blush go away. Troy was sitting there enjoying his food with an amused face.

"Gabriella, get up." She motioned with her hands, too. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Troy must think you're nice too, seeing as _he_ said hi to you."

The adults smiled. Lucille then broke the awkward silence between them. "Did you know that Troy used to call you Gabsiella. Even though I repeatedly told him Gabriella."

Gabriella giggled and Troy sighed putting his elbows on the table.

"Mhm, it's true he did." Anna said and looked at Troy, "But also. Gabriella was always scared when she went to your mom's for an appointment. You would always have to come and hold her hand, or she'd cry."

Troy smiled and slightly chuckled. Gabriella was once again blushing, but this time she looked down at her plate.

Once they all finished, Jack suggested that Troy took Gabriella out to see the places he hangs out at with his friends.

* * *

Troy was backing out of the drive-way and decided to talk some.

"So, you thought I was nice, huh?" he smirked.

Gabriella replied, "Hey, at least I can pronounce names."

"Come on, Gabs. Gimme a break, I was like one year old."

"Gabs?" She asked as he stopped at the light.

"Yeah, I figured if I called you 'Gabsiella' then Gabs is cool." He shrugged.

She smiled and said looking at the view, "So, tell me about your friends."

"Well… let's see. Chad, he's my best friend I guess. He's the weird, kinda funny guy with the bushy hair." Gabriella giggled making Troy smile. "Yeah, and Taylor's his girlfriend. They are complete opposites, but," He shrugged. "Anything's possible."

He continued talking about his friends when he reached his destination. "When we get inside, you gotta tell me about your's too." He said as he walked outside to open her door.

They walked side by side into the Wildcat's Den.

"So, what do you wanna do?" She looked at the restaurant section, the arcade section, the mini golf, to the lounging area, then back at Troy. By the looks of her face, you can tell she was amazed.

"I take it you've never been to a place like this?" She shook her head still looking at the place. "I'm always busy helping my mom and stuff, but when I finally get invited, I have to move."

"Oh…" He said as he became sad for her. "Oh! Don't worry its fine."

He smiled, "Alright then! Why don't we head over there so we can get to know each other? Then, we can do some stuff?" She nodded her head.

* * *

They sat down and Gabriella patted her pants. "You must be the most popular guy in school."

"I guess, yeah." A lady came by and asked them if they wanted anything and so they both ordered hot chocolate.

"What about you? What were you like at your schools and who were you friends?"

"I was the freaky genius girl. It's nice coming here where people don't treat me like a nerd or something." She slightly smiled. They lady came back and they thanked her for their drinks. She took a sip.

"And I obviously didn't have any real friends. But," She put her finger pointing at him, "I'm planning on having real friends here. Hopefullly." She smiled before putting the mug on the table.

"We're real friends. Matter fact, you're my best friend." He pointed out.

She smiled, "We _are_ best friends! And, I'm glad we are. I feel different around you."

"Good different or bad different?" Troy asked and Gabriella shook her head.

"Definitely good. Usually I'm shy and quiet, but with you it's like it's not possible for me to be like that."

Troy smiled at her genuineness. "I feel different around you too. I guess it's because you treat me like I'm Troy. Not basketball-hottie-super-cool Troy."

They both laughed; they talked more and finished their hot chocolate. After, they played some video games.

Gabriella ran to the crane game. (A/N: No idea what it's called but it's the crane game with the toys.) She stopped in front of it and let out a "Wow!"

He walked past her and then came back with a confused look. "You like these things?"

"I've never seen one so big!" He reached in his pocket for change, "Which one do you like?"

She grinned and pointed, "That one! The biggest one!"

He laughed, "Okay, hold on." He put his money and maneuvered the crane slowly. He pressed the button, and the toy was theirs.

"Troy! Wow! Thanks!" She hugged the big puppy, and hugged Troy. She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks."

He got a goofy smile and Gabriella giggled, "What?" Then her eyes went wide as she realized what she did. "Oh I'm sorry! I was in the moment."

He smiled at her, "It's okay. We're best friends; I bet this happened when we were younger." He checked the time and then looked back at her. "Why don't we head back home? I'll show you some more stuff tomorrow."

* * *

They were in the car and Gabriella was still holding on to the toy. "You really like that puppy, don't you?" She nodded squeezing it more.

"What are you going to name it?" He asked her. "I never thought about it!"

She sat there thinking as he changed the station. "I got it! I'll name him Troy!" She hugged the puppy tighter.

He looked her hugging the puppy and asked her, "Why Troy? Is it because I'm so handsome, talented, and wonderful?"

"I guess. But I was thinking more because he's pink." He gasped, "What?"

"…And because you won him for me!" He nodded, "Much better."

She then turned the toy so it was "looking" at her. She said with 'baby talk', "I love you Troy." She squeezed it again.

Troy snapped his head to look at her thinking she meant to say it to him. He smiled at her and went back to driving.

* * *

They were walking into the house and found it empty and dark.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Troy asked as he headed toward the kitchen. He found a note and he asked himself, "What's this?"

_Troy._

_Dad, Auntie, and I went to go have some fun, too. You guys stay here and hang out. We'll be back. I love you._

_Love, Mom_

"I guess we have to stay here." She said a quiet 'okay' and continued hugging the dog.

They were standing in silence when Troy asked, "Do you play basketball?"

Gabriella's eyes widened, "Me?" He nodded. "I used to, not anymore. Why?"

"Do you think you haven enough game to play me?" He said and he hopped off the counter.

"Like I said, I don't play anymore." He motioned her to give 'Troy' to him; she gave it.

"Ha-ha! I have your puppy. You have to play to win him back."

She rolled her eyes, "Give me Troy back, please. Can't we just watch T.V. or something?"

He pretended to think, "Nah. Basketball's more fun. Come on, please." He gave her the lip.

"That's not going to work. And besides," She lied. "I'm not good at it. I don't like the sport."

"Liar. Come on; follow me it's in the back." She sighed and followed him.

* * *

Troy was shooting the ball as Gabriella stood there. "Gabs it's no fun shooting all by yourself when you got your best friend right there."

"Chad's here?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. I can help you." She walked over hesitantly. "Let me show you."

Troy went behind her and she inhaled closing eyes, remembering all the painful memories of the past. He slowly touched her arm and hand. They both felt a little shock from the touch, but they both shrugged it off. Troy helped her cradle the ball and they made the shot.

"See Gabs, good job!" She smiled, "Thanks. I guess I can touch a basketball with out killing it."

He gave her a confused look and she just stole the ball. "Oh never mind. So," She dribbled the ball. "I got game, do you?"

"Oh I see how it is. Your trying to trick me aren't you! Secretly you're the best basketball player in the world." She thought about it and nodded, "Yeah, pretty much. Well, are you gonna just talk or are you going to play?"

He stole the ball and they started to play.

A few minutes later, they were both sweaty and tired. But both still wanted to play. Though it was cold, Gabriella and Troy had stripped some clothing. Troy was now shirtless and Gabriella wearing her tank top.

When Troy first took his shirt off, Gabriella let out an obvious gasp and Troy just smirked.

Troy was of course winning, but surprisingly Gabriella was close behind him.

* * *

The parents came home laughing. They stopped as they noticed that the house was empty. Jack was the first to find them as he heard their laughter. He motioned them to come and be silent. They all smiled as the two were playing.

Anna whispered, "You know, that's the first time Gabriella has really been happy with someone other than me." Lucille smiled.

"And," She continued. "She's playing basketball." They raised their eyebrows.

Of course, Lucille and Jack knew what had happened so all they did was nod.

"Hey guys!" Anna exclaimed as she walked through the door. Gabriella screamed in shock and Troy laughed, "Hi, Auntie."

"Aren't you cold?" Troy and Gabriella blushed and hurriedly put their clothes on.

* * *

They were all inside talking with each other once again.

Anna informed Gabriella, "Uncle said that you can tryout for the team. It's not too late."

Gabriella said quietly, "I don't know."

"Gabs, you're really good! I'm sure you'll make it." Troy assured her.

With that they all discussed the basketball terms for Gabriella. She was a little uneasy but Troy would reassure her with his smiles.

It was time to go and Troy and Gabriella were getting her puppy. "Here."

"Thanks, Troy. You're really nice."

He smirked, "So I've heard."

She giggled before she turned around. He stopped her and said, "Um, if you join the basketball team. Um, I'm sure we'll see more of each other." She smiled.

"That," She inhaled, "That would be nice." They hugged and Gabriella let go. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded. "I'll call you." He kissed her cheek and she walked to the parents.

**

* * *

**


	4. Do I Care?

**Something Called Home**

**Chapter 3 – Do I Care?**

**Thanks for telling me it's called the Claw Machine, Furny! I had no idea! **

**Disclaimer: Yo no soy la owner. Dude, I don't even own what I just said.**

**- - - - **

After they said their goodbyes, Gabriella and Anna went to their car.

Anna looked at her daughter hug the puppy. "Who's this little toy? And where did you get this?"

"Troy gave it to me. And his name is Troy." She hugged it tighter.

Anna raised her eye brows. "Troy, eh?" Gabriella nodded.

"Honey, you know we're like best friends right?" She nodded once more. "So that means you can trust me with your secrets just like any other friend."

Gabriella gave off a confused expression. "Where are you going with this, Mom?"

"Well… Do you like Troy?"

Gabriella blushed and immediately said no. "Why do you think that? I kind of just met him." Anna gave her a look. "Well, you know what I mean."

-

The next morning, Gabriella woke up bright and early. She was excited for her next hangout with Troy.

"I'm going shopping with Auntie Luc, wanna come with?" Anna asked as she got her things.

Gabriella shook her head, "No thank you. Troy's coming and he's going to show me around some more."

She gave an amused smile. "Oh I see. Well if you need me I'll be with her. Love you."

"Love you." She kissed her cheek.

-

After Anna left, Gabriella decided to do more unpacking. She went up to her room and opened her balcony curtains and blasted her music.

It had been a couple hours since then and Gabriella had just taken a shower. When she came out her phone rang, as if it were timed.

"Hello?" She answered as she closed her curtains.

"Hey Gabs, it's me Troy."

She smiled. "Oh, hi Troy. What's up?" She said picking out her clothes out of her drawer.

"Uh… Me and my friends are gonna hang out. It'd be cool if you joined us."

Gabriella was excited. "Really? I'd love to come! From what you said, they sound really cool." Then she suddenly became nervous. "What if they don't like me, though?"

"Don't worry. If I like you, then they've got to like you." She giggled. "Oh, I don't mean that like you, I mean the other like you."

"It's okay, I get it."

After a few minutes, their conversation ended. Troy was going to pick Gabriella up and they were going to the Wildcat's Den once more.

-

"Hey Gabs, you ready?" Troy asked at the door.

She nodded and they walked to his car. Gabriella was silent in the car. Troy noticed and tried to talk to her.

"Is something wrong? What's up?"

She slightly smiled. "I'm just nervous. I mean I've never really had any friends and I don't want to mess this up."

"Don't worry, you got me." She rolled her eyes. "As happy as at that makes me feel, I'd like to have a friend who isn't my mom or someone I grew up with."

He chuckled. "Just be yourself. Even if that means being a freaky genius girl."

She knew it was a joke, but she still felt as if they wouldn't accept her.

"Gabs, relax. You'll be fine because we're here."

Gabriella looked as if she was going to puke. "Are you really that nervous?" She nodded.

He grabbed her hand. "Don't worry. Who cares if they don't? We'll still be best friends, right?"

She smiled, "Best friends forever."

He shook his head laughing. "As long as I don't have to do those girly things, I'm down."

He still held on to her hand as he walked to the booth where everyone was.

Chad was the first to see them. Gabriella and Troy walked to the gang.

"Hey man! Is this your girlfriend?" Chad asked and they quickly separated their hands. "No, man. She's just my friend. We grew up together 'til she had to move."

Jason asked, "Does she have a name?"

"Oh right. Uh, everyone this is Gabriella Montez." Gabriella cut in, "But Gabriella or Gabi is fine."

He smiled. "Anyways Gabi, this is Chad, and you kinda know Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Kelsi and Jason."

She shyly smiled and waved. Taylor smiled, "Don't be shy. We're all nice and normal." Kelsi laughed, "Well, except maybe for Chad." They all laughed and Troy and Gabriella sat down.

They talked and everyone liked Gabriella and Gabriella liked them.

"You guys are all together? They all nodded. "Wow, must be fun on quadruple dates." She giggled as they laughed together. "Oh. But wait where's Troy's girlfriend?" She looked at him after she asked. Zeke answered, "Troy just broke up with his girlfriend a few weeks ago."

She was confused, she didn't know her. Jason saw and said, "She's the head cheerleader at school. The blond one, Amy."

Sharpay added, "Yeah, they were," She quoted and rolled her eyes, "In love."

'The blond head cheerleader, what a surprise' Gabriella thought. Gabriella was a little disappointed and tried not to show it. She hoped he wasn't like that. But wait, why did she care? She didn't like him, so what was wrong?

"Were they?" She asked quietly. They all shrugged. "Ask him." They all looked at Troy.

He shrugged and replied simply. "I thought we were." Gabriella became uncomfortable with the thought of him in love with someone else.

There was an awkward silence. "Okay..." Chad bit his lip, "This is fun, huh?"

Everyone but Troy and Gabriella agreed. They were all talking when Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, and Sharpay were about to leave but Gabriella excused herself. "I-I need to use the restroom."

The girls gave each other knowing looks. "We'll be right back."

The guys looked at each other with confused looks as the girls walked away.

-

Gabriella was pacing in the bathroom.

"Get a hold of yourself Gabi! You _don't_ like him! You _don't _care. You- Ahh!"

She was scared by the girls. Once she calmed down they talked.

"You okay Gabi?" Kelsi asked as Gabriella sat on the counter shaking her head.

They all sat on the counter together. "You wanna tell us what's up?" Taylor asked.

"Not really, I mean nothing's wrong." Sharpay looked at her. "I know we don't really know you, but it seems like we can be the best of friends." They all smiled.

Taylor asked again, "So, now do you wanna tell us what's up?"

Gabriella looked uneasy as she spoke, "I-I just didn't like him being in love with a cheerleader. I know it sounds weird."

The three girls shook their heads, "No, no!"

Taylor stood up, "She is the most exasperating, dense, egotistical girl" She twirled her hair and mocked, "Like, in the whole entire world."

Gabriella slightly smiled and Sharpay and Kelsi laughed. "It's true. There aren't enough big words to describe her."

Kelsi nodded. "We were so glad they broke up. She acted even more snobby once she and Troy broke it off. If that's even possible. " Gabriella didn't find it funny, she was still effected by Troy admitting he was in love with her.

Taylor shook her head at Gabriella. "Don't feel bad, Gabi. Nobody likes her."

"Nobody except Troy…" Gabriella said playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Wait a minute. You like Troy!" Sharpay pointed. They gasped.

"No! Of course not!" She shook her head vigorously. They gave her the look.

"I mean. I don't, I-I can't," She hopped off. "I don't know." Taylor smiled at her and linked arms with her.

"It's fine if you do." Kelsi told her as she linked. "Yeah it seems like a good thing that you guys are hanging out." Sharpay linked too.

"Yeah, he wasn't the same when he was with" She made a disgusted face, "her."

They all laughed. "I think we should head back now." Before she pushed the door open, "Uh, thanks. I don't know if Troy ever told you guys, but I've never had any friends. It's nice to finally have some."

"Aw!" They hugged and walked out.

-

"What took you guys so long? Did you get stuck in the toilet or something?" Chad asked.

Gabriella giggled and Taylor smacked his arm. Jason looked at the flyers on the wall and patted Zeke's shoulder. "Hey look, there's a fair going on."

Sharpay asked, "Right now?"

Zeke squinted, "Uh, yeah. It says it's on all week."

"Why don't we go?" Troy asked.

They all agreed when suddenly Sharpay, Kelsi, Jason, and Zeke remember they had to leave.

"Sorry guys, we have to leave. Why don't we all go tomorrow?" Zeke suggested.

Gabriella asked, "Where do you guys have to go?"

"Oh, it's just drama club. They are holding some barbeque and we're aloud to bring dates." Sharpay answered.

They said their goodbyes. Chad, Taylor, Gabriella, and Troy were the only ones left now.

"Have you ever gone to a fair, Gabs?" She was brought back from her thoughts when she heard Troy.

"Huh? No. I'm really excited for tomorrow. I can't wait." She replied smiling.

"You'll love it." Chad said as Taylor and Troy agreed.

They talked more before parting their ways. Troy and Gabriella were driving to the mall.

-

"I know you're a girl, so you have to like shopping." Gabriella giggled, "True."

"Oh, before I forget," Troy said as he turned left. "Can you check in the glove compartment for the parking pass? It should be on the top."

Gabriella opened it and found the pass and grabbed it. On the back of the pass there was a picture. It was a picture of him and Amy. Gabriella quickly put it away and held the pass in her lap. She was now staring out the window while playing with the end of the pass.

"What was that?" He asked laughing.

She bit her lip. "Nothing. Just, just the pass, see?" She laughed nervously.

He gave her a confused look. "Come on, what was it?" He reached over and opened the compartment. "Oh." He closed it. "That's nothing to care about."

'Then why do I care?' Gabriella thought to herself.

-

"Welcome to Great New-Park Mall." (A/N: Don't laugh! You'll hurt its feelings.) He opened the door for her. She giggled and thanked him.

"Uh, where to?" Gabriella looked around.

"There! I've been wanting to buy a bracelet or necklace."

-

Gabriella was examining the necklaces and bracelets intently. "Boo!"

Gabriella screamed and jumped. "Jeez Troy! Don't do that!"

He laughed, "Sorry… Well? Have you decided yet?"

She shook her head. "This is too difficult! I really love this locket, but I can't afford it." She sighed. "I guess I'd better go to Claire's, it's cheaper there." She started to walk away.

Troy stayed there looking at the locket. Gabriella came back when she realized he wasn't with her. "Let's go!"

"Why do you really want that locket?" Troy asked as he chewed on some candy.

Gabriella took a piece. "I guess because it has a heart. And hearts usually represent love, so I thought maybe love would come my way more often." She laughed, "I know it's weird."

Before Troy could answer, Gabriella turned into the store. "Troy, look!"

"What is it?" She pointed to the friendship rings, bracelets, and necklaces. Troy was confused. "Those are… pretty?"

She giggled. "We should get one. I've always wanted one of these to share with a friend. _And_!" She emphasized and, "We _are_ best friends, so…" She smiled.

"Gabs, I told you I don't like doing girly things." Gabriella looked disappointed. She was about to walk out of the store before Troy stopped her.

"Wait. I don't want to be your best friend anymore."

"W-why not? Did I do something to-" Troy cut her off.

"I wanna be best buddies." He grinned and she giggled. "What's the difference?"

"First of all, their stuff isn't as girly. Second, it's very different." He said as a matter of fact. "I'm talking about a true friendship. A buddy is someone you can depend on and is there for you no matter what."

She smiled. "That was nice, Troy. And, I like it. Pick one you like, so it's not as girly."

Troy paid for the rings he had chosen. He picked the silver rings that said, 'Best Buds'.

"I love these! Thanks, bestie." She said as she admired the ring.

He smiled, "It was my pleasure, buds." She giggled.

After they picked the rings out, they decided to call each other what their rings said. Since Troy's had 'best', Gabriella thought 'bestie' would fit, and Troy said 'buds' was as he mocked Gabriella, 'cute'.

-

Gabriella and Troy had spent the whole day together. It was almost dinner time so Troy brought Gabriella home. They were now standing in front of the door.

"Do you wanna have dinner with me? My mom's still out with your mom." Gabriella invited him.

He looked like he was thinking. Gabriella worried he didn't want to so she said, "You don't have to. My cooking isn't all that anyway."

"What are we having?" He grinned at her and they went inside.

Gabriella led Troy into her room to put her things there.

"Wait here; I'll just be a second." She said before leaving Troy in the room by himself. He looked around the room at some pictures of her with a basketball and a bunch of them with her mom. He then went to the bed and found a book. He sat down and looked at the pages shown.

**Troy's POV**

What's this? I'm guessing this is Gabi's handwriting…

_Today was wow. I actually love the fact that we moved. I'm kinda starting to feel at home here. Anyways, school was normal, except this guy hugged me. It's not he was some kid, but he was a teacher! He claimed to be my uncle. I'm guessing he's telling the truth because mom knows him and we're having dinner with him. Oh and to top that I talked to this really cute guy at school. He was so nice and there was something about him that made me feel like… me. His name was Troy. I only talked to him for a little bit, but that's okay. I guess I'll update later; mom's calling._

"Sorry Troy! I'm almost finished!" Gabriella called down the hallway. "Okay!"

_Love, Gabi_

_Back! OMG. You will not believe who I just had dinner with! TROY! Yes, thee Troy. He found out I thought he was 'nice', but that's okay. He was my best friend when I was little! Wow. And he called me Gabsiella. Cute, huh? Okay, back to my story. He took me to this place called the Wildcat's Den. It was incredible! It had everything in it! Oh and I wasn't kidding when I said he was nice. He won me this cute puppy! I named him Troy. I had so much fun; I can't wait 'til tomorrow. We're gonna hang out again. Well, I'm tired._

_See ya!_

_Love, Gabriella_

Wow… she really thinks I'm nice… and cute. She kinda makes me feel like me, too. Whoa. Did I just read her diary?

**End POV**

"Sorry." Gabriella said as she came back. "I wanted to surprise you. I just finished cooking. Sorry If I took long."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled at her and they walked to the table.

After they ate dinner they watched some TV. Later, their moms came in the house and ate and chatted. Once they finished, Troy and Lucille left for home.

-

**A/N: sorry! This chapter was kind of weak:( But, I hope you like it anyways! I'll try to make the other chapters better. Oh! & Troy said something to Gabriella. It was from a song… Do you think you know what it was? Review please & Thankys!**


	5. Too Junior High?

**Something Called Home**

**Chapter 4 – Too Junior High?**

**OMG. Ha! Thanks for bringing that up Aoi :) ! (will4elizabeth) "Auntie" & "Uncle" are just like nick name things. It's just ****to express closeness among the families. Oh and speaking of her! She was the one who guess it right.**

**It was "Buddy" - Musiq. Yay you:)**

**Once again, thanks for adding this to your ****favorites and alerts. But please, can you review on what you think? Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't.**

**

* * *

**

Gabriella woke up in a cheerful mood. She finished getting ready and went downstairs to eat breakfast with her mom.

"I see someone is happy." Gabriella smiled at her mom.

"Yup. Albuquerque is" She spun around, "wonderful!" Anna smiled at her daughter's silliness.

Anna poured some orange juice into Gabriella's cup. When she put the carton on the table, she noticed Gabriella's ring.

"Did you get that ring with Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay?" Gabriella drank the juice and shook her head.

She swallowed. "No. Troy and I got them." She started to scoop up her eggs.

"Troy?" She laughed. "What does his say, best?" Gabriella nodded, not seeing what was so funny.

"Honey, isn't this a little too girly for Troy?" Gabriella shook her head.

"It's not?" Gabriella swallowed her food. "He picked it out. Isn't it cute, Mommy?"

Anna finished her breakfast. "Yes, very. You sure you don't like Troy?"

Gabriella put her plate in the sink and pushed her chair in. "I don't know. I think I do, but it's different."

* * *

Gabriella walked into East High looking for Troy and the others. She found them near the cafeteria.

"Dude. Why don't you just tell us who has the other ring?" Chad asked as the other agreed. Troy shrugged. "Too tired."

"Enough with the two word replies, Troy. Wake up!" Sharpay screamed at him.

Troy yawned, "Why?" Sharpay groaned.

"What will it take for you tell us?" Taylor asked him as he shrugged again. "Don't know."

"Hey guys! What's everyone so mad about?" Gabriella asked as she entered their circle.

"Troy is just being lazy right now." Zeke informed her.

She sat down next to him and looked at his hand. She smiled when she saw the ring. She looked at her hand and moved it to her left ring finger.

Gabriella reached for Troy hand and held it. He laced with her and she giggled. She unlaced them and took his ring off. Troy was confused but didn't say a word. The gang just watched as she played with the ring. She then moved it to his left ring finger to match hers.

"We're married, bestie husband." She giggled as he laughed. "Thank you, my wife buds."

"I told you it was an engagement ring!" Jason said after she put it on. Kelsi rolled her eyes, "No, Jason, she's just putting it on the same finger her ring is on…"

After she said that, the rest realized that Gabriella had the other ring. They all exclaimed in unison, "Gabriella!"

Sharpay said, "Gabi you have the ring!" She nodded. "Yeah, why? Did you want one?" Sharpay was about to answer but Taylor waved her off.

She sighed, "No, not the point. It was because Troy was being a lunk-head and wouldn't tell us who had the other one."

Gabriella gave Troy a questioning look and he shrugged. "I was tired."

* * *

School was over and Gabriella was getting her books from her locker. Gabriella was struggling to get her book out of her locker. The book was stuck, so she tried pulling it with all her might. When she did that, the book, herself, and papers came falling down.

"Gabs?" Troy asked looking funnily at her.

She groaned and he helped her get up. "I was just checking if you needed a ride."

"Thanks, I'd like that. It beats walking by yourself." She said zipping up her back pack.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella had just got in the car. She was still giggling as she took her seat.

Troy continued with their previous conversation full of random questions. "Have you ever had really strong feelings for someone you just met?"

She stopped giggling and looked at him in the eyes. "U-uh. Why?"

He looked her back in the eyes. "W-well..." He rubbed the back of his neck still looking at her. She had an anticipating look on her face. "I… weren't we just asking random questions?"

Her face fell and she turned away. "Yeah, we were… But um, I think it's possible."

Troy started driving out of the parking lot. "Your turn."

"Hm… Would you rather be a nerd or gothic?" She giggled.

He laughed, "I'd rather be a nerd. Which reminds me, can you help me with my chemistry?" She nodded.

"Where do you want to do it?"

"My house? Unless you wanna go to your place."

"Your house it is. I just need to call my mom." She called her mom and they drove to his house.

* * *

"Why hello there Gabi!" Jack greeted her as she walked through the door. "Hi, Uncle." She smiled.

Troy closed the door and sarcastically said, "Nice to see you too, Dad."

"Not that I'm not happy with Gabriella being here, but why is she here? For dinner?" Jack asked.

"She's going to help me with chem." Troy said motioning Gabriella to follow him to his room. Gabriella followed and stood next to him.

"Troy, you better be serious." Jack warned. "I'm tired of this grade getting lower."

"Dad." Troy said trying to stop his dad from continuing. Gabriella sensed he didn't like this topic so she held his hand.

"Son. You need to raise that grade; I don't know how much longer I can keep you on the team."

"Dad, I know! That's what I'm trying to do!" Troy said becoming irritated and angry. Gabriella rubbed his hand to calm him down.

Jack said calmly, "I'm just saying Troy. You need to get- are you with Gabriella?"

"Huh? Yes, Dad. She's right here." Troy said in a 'duh' tone.

Jack told him. "I know that. I mean are you together-together?"

Gabriella answered for him, "No we aren't Uncle. Just helping him with homework is all."

With that Jack left them alone and they grabbed some snacks and walked to Troy's room.

They started with their other homework before starting chemistry. After a few minutes of chemistry, Troy became frustrated. "This is stupid! I hate this stuff."

"Troy, it's not stupid. Just listen."

"Gabriella," He whined. "I'm tired, I don't wanna do this."

She giggled. He looked cute. "I know Troy. But you need to."

Troy groaned and fell back on his bed. She giggled again and fell back with him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to put myself in your position. I wanna help you better." She sat up and read the book and he groaned again.

Jack opened the door and warned Troy for the tenth time, "Troy. You better work hard."

"Dad! For the last fucking time, I am! Shit! Do you think I'm stupid or something?" Troy said as he grabbed the book and got ready to throw it. "Troy!" Gabriella yelled. Jack took that as his signal to leave. He closed the door and left.

Her voice softer, "Please don't talk like that."

He narrowed his eyes. "No, I can talk however the fuck I want." She closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Please Troy. Just stop."

He saw the tear and he quickly wiped it. "I-I'm sorry. It's just it gets me so frustrated. A-and my dad is always riding me about doing great in everything. I just feel like I'm… I'm not good enough."

She lovingly caressed his cheek and looked into his eyes. "Never think you're not good enough."

"I'm sorry…"

She smiled still looking into his eyes. "It's okay. Just promise not to do that anymore. I can't stand it when people fight or say bad words. Especially family members."

They started to lean in. Gabriella closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath on her lips. His lips were about to touch hers, but Jack opened the door. They pulled away. Gabriella's eyes still closed as she inhaled.

"I'm uh," He coughed. "Sorry, Troy. About earlier."

Troy shrugged, "It's alright."

"Well, I just came by to say that you and your mom are having a very early dinner here tonight." Gabriella smiled politely, "Thank you." He nodded and walked out.

There was an awkward silence. Troy looked at Gabriella as she nervously played with her hands.

"Why don't we get back to my homework?" He smiled at her and she returned it.

They successfully finished in time for 'dinner'.

* * *

"This is delicious!" Gabriella said as Anna agreed.

When Gabriella and Troy weren't looking, Anna motioned with her hands to look at their rings. Jack mouthed with a confused look, "They said they weren't together." Lucille took a double take and silently gasped.

"Troy, sweetie. Where did you get that ring?" She asked him.

He played with his fork while he thought about it. "I think it was Claire's?" He asked more than answered.

Jack asked, "Does it say beast?" Gabriella and Troy spit out their food from laughing.

"No, dad." He cleared his throat by forming a fist over his mouth. "It, uh, says best."

"Does that mean someone has friends? And why is it on your left ring finger?" Lucille asked and he put his fork down and looked at Gabriella.

"Gabs, I think they want to know what happened." He said implying for her to play along.

"Oh, yes Troy. You're right. It's time they found out."

"Gabriella Anne, is there something you would like to tell me?" Anna said in her parenting voice.

She laughed, "No, Mommy."

Troy laughed along. "Just wanted to kid around. If you guys wanted to know, you could have just asked. We have matching rings. It says best buds; we bought them at the mall."

They awkwardly laughed with their children. "Of course, sweetie." Lucille said flattening her napkin.

"Well, I'm done." Troy said getting up and gathering his plate and utensils. Gabriella followed and said, "Me too, thank you."-

* * *

"Copy cat." Troy said washing his plate.

"Am not!" Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him.

Troy stopped the water and looked at her, "Are to."

She put her plate in the sink and put her hands on her waist. "Am. Not."

He splashed the water on her. "Are to."

"Ugh!" (A/N: Picture her face when Troy threw the grapes on her nose. In HSM 2.) She splashed water on him too. "Am not!"

* * *

"They're awfully loud. I wonder what they're doing." Anna though aloud to them as they agreed.

Lucille stood up quietly and peeked. "Hey look!" She whispered, "Just like before."

Jack and Anna followed carefully watching as well.

* * *

Troy was squirting her with the hose of the faucet. "Just admit it, you are a copy cat."

She screamed as she defended herself with her arms, "Never!" She giggled as she went to get the soap and made bubbles go on him.

"Hey! That's not fair. You're a copy cat _and_ a cheater!" He said laughing.

She put the soap down on the counter. The floor was slippery with soap and water. When Gabriella took a step, she slipped forward. Troy reacted quickly and caught her. He lost his balance and fell as well. They were lying on ground the laughing in their soapy, wet selves.

They were stopped when Jack cleared his throat, "I hope you two realize you have to clean this up."

They nodded and stood up.

Gabriella held her hand out for Troy to grab and he whispered, "Copy cat."

She whispered back, "Pooh head."

The parents walked out of the kitchen and Troy said in his normal tone.

"Pooh head?" He laughed.

She giggled, "Well, yeah. I can't just agree with you." He shook his head and they started to clean.

* * *

Gabriella and Anna were leaving now. "Thanks guys. I promise eating early dinners here won't be a habit."

"Oh, Anna, don't worry about it. You're welcome here anytime." Lucille said.

Jack spoke to Gabriella, "And thank you Gabi, for helping Troy." She smiled politely.

"It was my pleasure."

They hugged and Gabriella and her mom walked to the car.

"You so like Troy!" Anna said in her friend mode for Gabriella.

Gabriella showed a shocked face. "Mom!" She laughed. "Well, do you?" Anna asked.

Gabriella looked out the window and saw Troy. "I think I do." They waved to each other. "No, I know I do."

Anna smiled at her daughter. "I think he likes you too."

She shook her head and pulled her sleeves down so it covered her hands. "I don't think so. So, don't tell Auntie or Uncle. Especially don't tell Troy."

"I can't promise I won't tell them. But I promise I won't tell Troy." Anna changed the subject, "Do you have anymore homework?"

She nodded. "Yeah. We're supposed to make CDs for our friends. Each CD has to have a certain meaning to how you feel about that person. And we have to write why we picked those songs and tell the teacher."

Anna nodded as she understood. "Sounds like fun."

"I honestly have no clue why we have to do it though." Gabriella said as the car came to a stop. They opened the door and walked out simultaneously.

"Just go get started, alright? If you need anything, I'll be checking if I need to unpack more things upstairs."

"Okay." Gabriella walked into her room. She smiled at the thought of it being her room. She took a seat at her desk and turned it on. As she waited, she went to get her CDs and paper.

She couldn't believe she had friends. She was so happy she didn't know who to start with. She finished everyone's except for Troy's. She hadn't decided what to write or put for his. She decided to put some fun, friend songs, and little bit a love songs. She personally thought his was the best.

When she finished she put it in her back pack. Because she put so much though and effort into the CDs, it to her a while to get it done and it became late. She was tired and went to bed.

* * *

The next day, Gabriella went to school in the same mood. For some reason, Albuquerque just made her so much happier. 

Gabriella was dropped off and she found the gang at the same spot as yesterday. This time they weren't all together. They were separated by gender.

"Why aren't we together?" Gabriella asked confused.

Taylor shrugged. "It's a guy thing they said."

"Yeah. They need man talk. Apparently someone has a big secret." Kelsi added.

"Too bad we don't really have a secret to share… Unless you have one Gabi!" Sharpay said.

Gabriella put her back pack down and sat with them. "Well… Um. Okay promise not to tell anyone?" They nodded eager to hear the secret. "I," She whispered to them. "Like Troy."

They jumped and cheered. "I knew it!" Sharpay pointed at Gabriella. Taylor jumped more, "That's why you were like that at the bathroom!" Kelsi squealed as well. "It's true!"

Gabriella laughed at their silliness. "Shh!" She silently laughed some more, "You guys, people are staring."

They fixed their clothes and cleared their throats. "Well, um. Y-yeah."

The guys joined them shortly after. "What were you guys jumping about?" Chad asked them.

"Not telling, it's a secret." Sharpay teased. Jason tried to compromise, "We'll say our secret if you say yours." Troy hit him, "Dude?"

They laughed. "Well, let's get going to Darbus."

* * *

Class just ended and the gang met up with each other by Gabriella's locker. "So, why did you call us here Gabs?" Troy asked as he rested on the locker.

"Oh, well for an assignment I had to create CDs for my friends." They nodded as she continued. "It was supposed to have songs about how I felt about you guys, and he wants me to give it to you guys now. I didn't know about that, so sorry if you don't like the songs." She opened her locker and gave them the paper and CD. "I also have a paper that says why I picked it. Uh, you have to write how you feel about what I picked."

Chad was the first to speak, "Cool. Do we get to keep these?" She nodded. "Yeah, you do. I just need the paper. It's due in three days." They replied with 'cool's and 'thanks'.

After, they parted their ways. Troy stayed and looked at the CD. He looked at the clock at grabbed her hand. "Follow me."

They walked together up to the rooftop. Troy explained what it was and Gabriella was amazed.

"Wow," She said as she let her hand slide across the railing. She smiled and sat next to Troy on the bench. "Not that I don't like it, but why are we here? The bell might ring so-"

He held up the CD, "What songs are on this?"

Her eyes went wide. She just realized what she put in it. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. When Gabriella was about to answer, the bell rang. She quickly walked downstairs with him following behind her confused.

* * *

School was over and Gabriella was rushing to get her things ready. She had been avoiding Troy all afternoon. Her mind was racing with thoughts so she didn't pay attention as she ran through the halls. She bumped into someone who she apparently hurt.

"I'm sorry!" Gabriella said helping her get up.

"Watch where you-Gabi?"

"Sorry, Shar. I wasn't paying attention." Gabriella said as they walked together.

Gabriella explained why she was running and Sharpay nodded. "Why don't you hang out with us? They are all at my car waiting."

* * *

Gabriella once more explained to them what happened and they gasped. "What are you going to? Taylor asked.

"I mean you can't avoid him forever." Kelsi said.

"I don't know. I just messed this up didn't I?" Gabriella asked them as Sharpay drove into a parking spot.

"No you didn't." Sharpay said grabbing her purse. "Well, Gabi, this is Insomniac Virus, IA for short. It's a place where people come to do homework or hangout."

They all got inside and found a table. They all ordered smoothies.

"Do you think she'll need one of those wonderful ideas of Shar's?" Kelsi asked as she twirled her pen.

Taylor took a sip of her smoothie, "If only there was a way we could just find out if he felt the same way."

Sharpay exclaimed, "That's it! Why don't we just ask Chad, Zeke, or Jason?"

Gabriella put her smoothie down, "I don't know guys. How do you know they'll tell us?"

"Don't know, but we shouldn't ask them directly. We have to be subtle." Taylor said.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Let's call Chad first." Sharpay said and Taylor nodded. "Hey Chad… Does Troy like Gabriella?" Gabriella hit Taylor and whispered, "Way to be subtle."

"What do you mean you're not going to tell me?... He won't kill you, Chad… Okay, love you too. Bye." She shrugged. "Who's next?"

"I'll call Jason, he's easy to trick." Kelsi said as they laughed. "Hi Jason, can I ask a question?... I know I just did, but I want to ask another one… Okay, does Troy like Gabi?... Really? Why?... Okay gotta go, see you."

"Well?"

"He won't budge." Kelsi said as the groaned. Sharpay didn't hesitate to call. "Zeke? Hi sweetie. Um can you tell me if Troy likes Gabi?... Why is everyone saying that?... Oh nothing, sweetie… Yeah, okay bye. Why won't they tell?" They gave frustrated sighs.

* * *

While they were calling, the guys were with Troy next door. "Dude, why are they asking us?" Chad asked as he took a bite of his pizza.

Zeke laughed, "Well, it's pretty funny that they asked all of us."

Troy drank his coke, "Thanks for not saying anything. I can't let her know that I like her. I don't even know how she feels about us being just friends."

"Dude. We should ask if Gabi likes you!" Jason said and they agreed. "I don't know guys she's with them; do you think she'd give an honest answer?"

* * *

"It's alright, Gabi. It's not like you wrote that you loved him on your paper." Kelsi said.

"But still Kels! I wrote that I liked him. What was I thinking?" Gabriella crossed her arms on the table and let her head fall.

Gabriella's phone rang, "Hello? Oh hi Chad." The girls exchanged confused looks.

"So, um. What's up?" Gabriella asked still confused. She decided to put him on speaker.

Chad was trying to make the guys be quiet as he too put her on speaker, "Who do you like?" Troy hit him.

Gabriella panicked. "W-why do you ask?" The girls tried to make her calm down.

"Uh…" Chad tried to make up an excuse with the guys. "Just wondering." They smiled at their excuse. They girls rolled their eyes and Gabriella replied. "Oh I see. Well, I don't like anyone like that."

"You sure?" Chad asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Gabriella said. "Isn't this a little too junior high for us?" Sharpay asked and covered her mouth with her hands. Gabriella tried to cover up by coughing.

Chad said, "Whoa, for a second I thought Sharpay was talking." Zeke thought for a second. "Hey that was her!" He exclaimed and then the girls' eyes went wide as they heard him.

"Chad where are you?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm eating pizza at Mama's Kitchen!" He got hit by Troy because he just told them where they were.

The girls gasped. "Oh my gosh! You're right next door!" Gabriella said as the girls hit her.

"Hey, then why don't you come over?" Chad asked then he got hit again.

"Uh, never mind. Why don't you just tell me who Troy likes?" Gabriella asked as the girls nodded in approval. They wrote on the napkin that it was the best time to ask since he was already blowing their cover.

"Sure, he likes y-ow!" Troy hit him. "Sorry gotta go! Bye, Gabster!"

They went home a few minutes after, both wondering who the other one liked.

* * *

A/N: Kay, don't know if you guys liked this one. Sorry if you don't. But yay if you do:) Please review! & Oh yeah, sorry if it seems mushed all together. 


	6. But That's The Past

**Something Called Home**

**Chapter 5 – But That's The Past  
**

**O-o-o-o-o-o-ooh why'd you have to go-o away from a-all me love:)**

**Thanks me loves for reviewing and stuffs! Sorry if that was too long & boring. :( lol, I tried! **

** DUDE. I so didn't mean to take forever! Sorrryy:)  
**

**Claimer: Not :)**

**

* * *

**

Gabriella wasn't her perky self the next morning. She was too nervous about how school would go. She was dropped off by her mom at the school. "Bye honey." She kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Gabriella nodded her head slowly and got out of the car. She frowned and waved. "I hope so."

She sighed and met up with the gang. "Gabster! Your CD stuff was great! I finished it." He handed her the paper and so did the rest of them as they all agreed. Troy was the only one who didn't agree or hand in the paper.

She slightly frowned and asked him, "Did you not like it?"

He shook his head quickly, "No! I just haven't listened or read it yet. But I will."

She let out a nervous laugh. "Great…"

* * *

"My mom just called and she said you're sleeping over. Your mom and dad are going on some trip or something," Gabriella informed Troy who was waiting for her to get her books. 

He nodded, "Cool. My dad and mom kinda told me I think." His face gave off a confused look. She giggled. "Okay, let's get going."

They were in the car when Troy remembered. "Hey Gabs, can we go to my house really quickly? I need my clothes."

"Sure, of course. I don't want you to be stinky." She teased him as he shook his head.

* * *

Troy gathered his things and they drove to Gabriella's house. Both of them bored since there was no homework. "What do you wanna do?" Gabriella asked him as she put away her glass. 

"Can we play some basketball?" He asked her with hopeful eyes.

"I'm sorry Troy, um," She tried to think of an excuse, "I... I-I have homework."

"Really? We just both said we didn't have any..." She mentally hit herself.

"Um, right. The truth is Troy, I don't really want to." She said with a sorry look on her face.

He waved it off, "It's fine. What do you wanna do instead?" She stood up and told him to follow her.

"You want us to walk to your room?" She giggled, "No, silly. I wanted to get your room ready."

"Oh, you don't have to." She smiled, "But I want to."

* * *

They finished and walked to Gabriella's room. They sat enjoying the breeze and each other's company. 

"Hey Gabriella?"

"Yeah?" She asked him as she stood up against the rail.

"Uh, I was just wondering um..." He said standing up, "Never mind." He sat back down.

"Troy? What is it?" She closed her eyes letting the wind go on her face and through her hair. "Oh it's nothing, it's dumb."

She opened her eyes and turned to him, "Nothing you say is dumb Troy. Just tell me." He smiled at her thoughtfulness.

"Uh, well... Why don't you ever like to play basketball with me? I mean, I honestly think it's really cool that you play."

She gave a small smile."It's nothing. I'm just being a baby, that's all."

"Don't you trust me?" He asked standing up next to her.

She looked him in the eyes, "Of course I trust you. It's just..." He looked at her, "Just what?"

Gabriella looked back down and touched the texture of the railing. "When I was younger," She took a deep breath, "My uncle was my only _real_ family. He and I would do everything together, including basketball. He was the nicest person I ever met. He would always tell me how smart I was, and how good I was at the things I did. Especially basketball..." She took a breath trying to collect herself.

"Oh... You miss him?" Troy asked her.

She glared at the view in front of her, "No." She said forcefully, "No, I don't. Because everything changed once he started dating..."

**Flashback.**

_Joe came home frustrated and depressed, his girlfriend had broken up with him. He put his jacket on the chair and plopped down. Six-year-old Gabriella saw her uncle and ran to him. She hugged him tightly, "Uncle, I missed you!"_

_He showed no emotion, "Yeah."_

_Gabriella ran to the corner and grabbed the ball and smiled at him, as if asking him to play._

_He gave in and played with her. He wasn't his usual athletic self. He seemed to be sluggish and careless making him lose his ability to play. That made him lose his cool, but young Gabriella hadn't noticed._

_Gabriella giggled and teased him, "Uncle you're not so good right now."_

_He didn't respond. "It's okay, I can help you." She said nicely._

_"I don't need your help, Gabriella." He told her forcefully as she giggled. "Oh yes you do. You're not good like usual."_

_"Are you saying I'm not good?" He said becoming angry. She nodded giggling at her uncle. He ran over to her and slapped her. "Don't you ever say that again!" He pushed her to the sliding door and she cried and ran in the house._

**End Flashback.**

"I didn't even know why he did that. He didn't even tell me to stop.You know? It'd be quicker if I just said the ones that were 'Major'. Because these things happened a lot." She said using air quotes.

Troy just nodded not knowing what to say or how to react.

**Flashback.**

_"I love basketball! I think I want to go play for our school." The nine-year-old Gabriella said as she dribbled to the hoop._

_Joe just looked at her and replied, "I don't know if you're good enough."_

_Gabriella looked hurt but didn't say anything about that. Instead, she remembered what happened at school. "You know that project we did together? I didn't get such a good grade." She tried to steal the ball from Joe._

_"Are you saying I'm stupid?" He stood there yelling. "Why does everyone think I'm stupid? Huh?" He threw the ball at her, hitting her eye and nose. It started bleeding and she cried. "I-I didn't s-say that, Uncle."_

_"But you wanted to! You're just like Veronica!" He grabbed her arm and pushed her onto the ground. "How many times do we have to go through this?!"_

_Gabriella shook as she tried to wipe the blood away. "I'm sorry!"_

_"What?!" He grabbed her by the hair, "Come here. If you make this shot, we go back in. If you don't... Then..." She nodded knowing what he was implying._

_She took the shot and made it. "You're lucky! You know, I didn't make you get that grade, you're the stupid one, not me!" He yelled at her leaving her in the back. "Ya stupid little bitch!" He laughed._

**End Flashback.**

"I will never forget those last words he said..." Gabriella said blinking tears back into her eyes. She sniffed, "And I could never do anything, my mom wasn't home." She frowned. "Then, I tried to make things better as I got older..."

**Flashback.**

_"Hey." Gabriella said softly at her depressed looking uncle. He sat there in the chair staring into thin air. "Hi."_

_"What's wrong?" Fourteen-year-old Gabriella asked putting her glass down on the table and sat next to him._

_He sighed, "Carla broke up with me..." Gabriella frowned. She never liked it when her uncle was sad._

_"I'm sorry... If there's anything you want or need, I'm always here for you." Gabriella said and reached for her glass of water._

_ Joe reached for her hand, "Come. You can make me feel better." They walked up stairs into his room. Gabriella was confused when she was told to sit on the bed._

_ "What are we doing here? I don't understand how this will make yo-" He placed his finger on her mouth, "Shh." Gabriella was still confused._

_Joe leaned in and kissed her. "Ew! Uncle!" She pushed him off of her. "You said you were always here for me." He grabbed her._

_"Uncle stop!" He ignored her yelling and took her top off. He threw it across the room and started to kiss her chest._

"Stop!" She screamed pushing him, trying to get her shirt. "Why are you doing this?!" He grabbed her hair and slapped her. He then pulled her back to him. He was now hovering her.  


_"Shh. Gabriella, be nice to your uncle." He unbuckled his pants and lowered the zipper. He kicked his pants off and pulled her skirt off. "Stop!" She tried to pull her skirt back but he was too strong._

_He slapped her, "Listen to me. You will listen if you don't want to get hurt." Joe started kissing her body and rubbing his hands on her thighs. He pulled her hand on forced it over him. He began moving her hand with his making him erect. _

_"See Gabi? Uncle's happy now." He laughed crazily. "Come on Gabriella! I know you can do this with out me making you!" He took his hand off. _

_Gabriella couldn't take it anymore. She decided it was the perfect time to kick him. She did and he gasped and fell in pain. He yelled in his pain, "Stop! You little bitch!"  
_

_ Gabriella ran out grabbing her clothes. She quickly put them on and ran. She had ran to her school, not knowing where else to go. She stopped when she found no one was there. Gabriella silently cried as she looked at the bruises and scratch marks her uncle had given her before._

_Someone had touched her shoulder and she screamed. It was her mom. "Honey, you alright? I saw you running on my way to the house."  
_

_She shook her head and explained all the events, including the one that just happened. "Why didn't you tell me before?" Anna asked Gabi while hugging her. "Mommy, he would have hurt me more!"_

_ "Don't worry. He's going to pay the things he has done."_

_  
"Joe!" Anna yelled in the house as Gabriella cautiously entered behind her. "Joe!" She stopped when she found a note on the table._

_She read it out loud for Gabriella to hear. "Anna, it's Joe. I'm leaving for good. You and your daughter have just caused me pain. All the bad things in my life were all caused by that stupid little bitch you call your daughter. Stephen did the right thing leaving her. She's no good. Tell that little bitch she should just fucking die because no one loves her and NEVER will!..."_

**End Flashback.**

"I'm sorry, I can't say anymore. But basically," She sniffed and wiped her tears away, "Everything bad happened when we played basketball."

Troy stood up and hugged her. "I'm sorry..." He kissed her head. "But just remember, that's all the past. It's not going to happen again..." She nodded in his chest. "But you don't need to play basketball if you don't want to."

She smiled at Troy. "You know, you're right. It is the past, so I think I'm going to try out for the team."

He smiled at her and held her hand. "Tryouts are tomorrow. You think you ready buds?" She nodded laughing, "Of course I am!"

They walked back in the house.

* * *

The next morning Gabriella and Troy went to school. It was a normal day except for their lunch. "You ready buds?" Troy asked her as they walked to the gym.

She shook her head, "I can't do this Troy!" He stopped and looked her in the eyes, "Yes you can. Me and the gang are gonna be in the cafeteria waiting for you alright?" She nodded and walked into the gym. "Good luck!" He called out.

Gabriella came back moments later drinking her water. "Hey guys."

"How'd it go?" Troy asked excitedly. "It was fine. They said since there wasn't a lot of girls, they're gonna post the ones who got in on the bulletin at free period."

The bell rang and they walked to class. Before they knew it, it was free period. They all ran together as a group to the bulletin. Chad scanned the board for the girls basketball. "Well?" A nervous Gabriella asked as they all anticipated the answer.

He simply answered with a grin, "She's in." They cheered and Troy hugged her proudly.

"I think we should celebrate! Let's go to that fair tomorrow since we get out early, and school's off the next day." Troy suggested.

They all agreed and walked off after. "I can't believe I made it Troy!" She squealed as they walked the halls together. She skipped around him as he laughed, "All thanks to me!" She stopped in front of him and they fell. "Gabs, what was that?" She didn't reply. She just stared at the wall. He turned slowly to see what she was looking at.

She was looking at the poster for the fair. "Troy, I wanna go on that!" She pointed to the ferris wheel." He laughed once more. "Jeez Gabs! You scared me. Sure we can all go on."

* * *

**UGH. I know that was pretty dumb and short but I needed to just add that alright? If I get reviews!!!! I'll update with some better stuff ok? I pinky swear! xD**

**OH! and, um I also did that so Troy would know. :) R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE AND THANKYS**


	7. Nice Number

**Something Called Home**

**Chapter 7 – Nice Number.**

**Thanks for the reviews & new readers! It is much appreciated.**

**Oh and sorry for the big wait!**

**

* * *

**

Gabriella woke up and went to school to find that the gang was talking to Amy, Troy's ex. She awkwardly walked up to them.

The girls glared at Amy while the guys gave Troy a questioning look.

Troy just shrugged and Amy gave a satisfied smile and linked arms with him. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, "Troyie, oh how I missed you. I'm glad we have this time together."

"Uh…" Troy looked at the gang who all had different expressions on their faces. "I missed you too?"

Gabriella silently moved towards Taylor since Troy was next to Amy. "Hi!" Troy and the gang said to her.

"Who are you?" Amy asked with an attitude.

Gabriella hesitantly told her who she was, "G-Gabriella…" She said it softly with a small smile. "Gabriella..." She motioned her hand as if asking her what her last name was. "Gabriella Montez."

Amy gave a face of disgust. "Whatever. Anyways, I'll see you," She put her hand on Troy's chest, "Later." She giggled and walked away.

"Troy, have you been talking to her?" Kelsi asked when Amy was out of sight.

He shook his head no. "I don't know why she's talking to me now. She told me she didn't want me anymore."

"You don't need her man." Zeke said as he patted Troy's back. Troy just nodded.

Gabriella asked out of curiosity, "Do you still have feelings for her?"

They all turned to him anticipating the answer. "I don't know. I think I do." Chad gave him a questioning look. "Uh. I mean… Because when you love someone, you can't just not love them. Right?"

"Right. Love…," Gabriella said in a whisper. She then gave a sad smile.

"Hey, you know we should really go to the fair today." Jason said trying to enlighten the mood. Sharpay agreed, "Yeah! We should."

Gabriella's expression didn't change. "I can't go… Coach said we have a game today. Tell me how it is though."

The shook their heads. "Nonsense Gabi! We're going to watch your game. The fair isn't leaving yet." Taylor said as the others agreed. That made Gabriella smile. "Thanks."

* * *

It was free period and all students who participated in sports were called to the gym. They asked the girls to one side and the boys to the other. Once the meeting ended, Amy called Gabriella.

"Hey Gabriella!" She called her. Gabriella walked up to Amy, "Yeah?"

"Do you like Troy?" Gabriella was shocked at her directness. "Excuse me?"

Amy glared at her. "You don't need to admit it because I already know."

"Huh? I don't understand." Gabriella was confused as to why she was bringing this up.

She rolled her eyes. "Gabi, Gabi, Gabi," She sighed and put her hand on her shoulder, "Little naïve Gabi. Troy will never like you, so just face the facts."

"Amy, why are you telling me this?" Gabriella asked trying to hide the pain her words just caused her.

"He doesn't need another guy friend. That's what he has his team for. So I suggest you find another hoops buddy because he's mine." Amy said before she flipped her hair and walked away.

Gabriella just stood there taking in what Amy told her. She then remembered what Troy said about having feelings for her. She felt like thinking for a bit so she started to dribble the ball. She missed her shot. She gave a sigh of frustration as she thought about the CD she had made.

She thought to herself 'he can't have that CD. I need it back… He just'

"Gabriella?"

"You can't!" She screamed at him. Troy was startled. He picked up the ball and walked to her, "I-uh, I can't what?"

"Oh, I'm sorry it's just I have some things on my mind." He shot the ball, "You wanna talk about it?"

"What kind of friend do you consider me as?" She took a deep breath after and went to get the ball. She used that as her way of avoiding eye contact.

"What do you mean? 'Cause I see you as a great friend, my best friend in fact. A friend who I sorta just met, but I feel like we've lived our whole lives together."

She nodded slowly. "Okay so that doesn't have to do with me playing basketball right? Like, if I wasn't good you'd still want to hang out?"

"Yeah, I don't care if you play basketball. It's just a plus." He said with a laugh.

"So… I'm not just another guy friend?" Troy was confused.

"Wait... What? Of course you're not a guy friend. Well, I hope your not." She giggled. "Yeah, because that's pretty weird if you find your guy friend attractive. And you're a guy." He shook in disgust.

She laughed and smiled at Troy. "Thanks… For everything." They hugged, "Anything for you Gabs."

She looked up found his eyes looking into his. They once again leaned in. Gabriella closed her eyes and secretly hoped that no one would interrupt them. Troy smiled at how close they were and moved a little closer.

They felt each other's breaths on one another. Gabriella and Troy felt their lips touch and that familiar bolt went through them. When they were about to further the kiss, the bell rang.

Gabriella turned away in embarrassment and they awkwardly walked.

Troy saw the guys at the door and tried to say goodbye to Gabriella. "I'll um. Yeah…" He walked away as she nodded. She then walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Wow! So you mean to say you guys really did kiss?" Kelsi asked in surprise.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah I think so. I mean I felt his lips, but I'm not sure if that counts."

"See, I told you he likes you." Sharpay said pointing her fork at her. "You did?" Gabriella asked as the girls laughed. "She was probably thinking it." Taylor explained.

The girls were so happy. They gushed about it the whole time.

"Oh, shh shh! The guys are coming." Sharpay said. "Hey girls." Zeke said as he took a seat next to Sharpay.

"Sorry we took long. How was your first oh," Chad looked at his watch, "ten minutes of lunch?"

The girls exchanged looks and giggled. "Same old, same old." Taylor shrugged.

"Ookay… Well, I'm bored," Jason said as he took a chip out of Kelsi's bag.

Troy smiled at Gabriella and Gabriella smiled back but quickly stopped. Troy was confused as to why she stopped and realized she stopped because Amy was walking by.

"Hey Troyie." She giggled and put her hand on Troy. "Hey Amy what's up?"

She leant over and whispered something into Troy's ear causing him to gulp. "Uh... I don't know."

"Well, think about it alright?" She walked away before kissing him on the cheek.

Gabriella frowned at the sight. "Are you guys together again?" Sharpay asked.

Troy shook his head 'no'. "I don't think we are."

When lunch was over the girls went over to Gabriella.

"Gabi, don't worry about Amy." Kelsi told her smiling. "Yeah, she's nothing to be threatened of." Taylor added.

Gabriella still looked unsure.

"Just show her you're strong and she won't be able to say anything." Sharpay said as Gabriella hugged and thanked them all.

* * *

Gabriella's game was about to start in a few minutes and she was nervous like crazy. Troy saw her and walked up to her.

"Gabs! Good luck!" She gave him a weak smile. "Thanks…"

He was about to walk away when he noticed that she was nervous. "You okay? You're nerves are showing."

She shook her head and spoke quickly, "Troy, I don't want to do this anymore. I thought I could forget about the things that happened but I can't. And on top of that, I feel like I'm gonna puke. I mean, what if I mess up!"

He just smiled and hugged her. She was tensed but soon relaxed into his arms.

"Don't worry. Your mom and everyone out there, including me, will always love you no matter what. And if it helps, just think about how we played together." She smiled at him.

"Thanks Troy."

He held her closer to him, "But if you don't want to do this, remember that you don't have to."

"I want to." They let go when they heard her coach. He smiled at her before walking as if saying good luck and she smiled back.

"Oh hey! Gabi, nice number." He winked at her and she gave a confused face and walked back.

* * *

"Two minutes of the fourth quarter and the knights called a time out. And the wildcats are winning!" The announcer said as the crowd went wild.

The other announcer agreed, "That's right Wildcats! And it's all thanks to number 14, Miss Gabriella Montez! She's been scoring from left to right, dribbling here and there!"

"..And not to mention her great team work! No wonder she has the same number as Troy Bolton, East High's golden boy!" Gabriella's eyes went wide as she heard that and Troy laughed at her. He gave a thumbs up and waved

She giggled and waved back to him. The buzzard rang and the girls ran to the court.

It was knights' possession and they were trying hard to penetrate to the key. Gabriella anticipated the move that was coming and quickly stole the ball. She raced down the court and passed the ball for a give and go.

It was a good pass because Gabriella made the winning shot at the buzzard at a score of 67-60.

Gabriella laughed as the team came and cheered. She hadn't felt this great since she last picked up the basketball. The team left and Troy and the gang came up to her to congratulate her.

"Good job Gabi!" They all said with other words of happiness along with it.

"Thanks guys, but I'm still sorry about not going to the fair." She said genuinely.

They waved it off, "It's nothing! But wow, Gabs, you're a different person on the court." Troy said hugging her.

"Troy, I'm all gross and sweaty! Don't hug me!" She said trying to get out.

He laughed, "No way."

After that, they left and Gabriella went to the locker room. On her way she was startled by Amy.

"Montez you are such a guy."

Gabriella sighed, "Amy, what do you want? I just met you and you're already doing this. I'm not trying to make you do this you know."

Amy laughed at her, "Stop with the make peace every time. I told you that Troy's mine. So let's keep it that way."

"Amy, I honestly don't know what you're talking about. Troy and I are just friends." Gabriella said feeling herself get sad as she said just friends.

"Whatever. I don't care. That doesn't explain why you have his number for your jersey. If you think it's cute, I think it isn't."

Gabriella was tired and irritated by Amy's talking. "Amy! You guys aren't even together! I mean, it's not my fault you guys aren't; you're the one who broke up with him… So stop acting like I'm doing something."

She walked away leaving Amy speechless. She'd done her 'research' and nowhere has it said that Gabriella talked like that to people.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait!!! But I'll try to update more quickly! Its just things have been happening… ugh. Alright okaayy. :) REVIEW PLEASE! 


	8. NotSoFair Fair Part 1

**Something Called Home**

**Chapter 8 – Not-so-fair Fair Part 1**

So… thanks for the review-skis:) I noticed I'm a big fan of smileys… Anyways!

Thanks to the loyal reviewers! The ones who reviewed since the beginning!

* * *

It was just the guys and Gabriella because the other girls had gone to the bathroom. Troy and Jason were wearing headphones.

"What are you guys listening to?" Gabriella asked. In response they took the headphones off. "Hey Gabs!"

She laughed and hugged him, "Hi Troy. What cha listenin' to?" She took the headphones and started to put them on her ears but was stopped when the girls came back.

"Hey Gabi!" They greeted her. "Anyways, we're listening to the CDs you made." Troy said as if it were nothing.

"What?!" Gabriella practically screamed at him. She cleared her throat and lowered her voice, "W-what?"

"I'm listening to Chad's and Jase is listening to Zeke's." He explained and she nodded nervously. "W-what about yours?"

She gave the headphones back to Troy and he replied. "Sorry… I didn't get to listen to it yet. I will though! Don't worry."

She let out a nervous laugh.

There was a silence and Chad decided this was a perfect time to ask.

"You guys up for the fair later? We get out early and for some reason we have no school tomorrow." Chad shrugged.

"I would love to go!" Gabriella exclaimed. They laughed at her eagerness and agreed. They discussed the plans.

Chad looked at them. "So it's settled then, me, Tay, Troy, and Gabi, and Zeke Sharpay, Kelsi and Jason? That's our ride order group things?" The bell rang before they could reply so they quickly nodded before walking to class.

* * *

It was lunchtime and school had gone smoother than she thought. She found Taylor and Chad sitting with Zeke. "I can't wait for the fair." Gabriella said as she placed her tray on the table.

"Me neither! Hopefully this year it'll be fun." Chad said.

Zeke continued, "Yeah. No offense to her." He said as Amy walked by them. "But she messed it up."

Gabriella bit her carrot, "What did she do?"

"She just-" Taylor was cut off by Troy, Kelsi, Jason, and Sharpay. "Hey guys."

Gabriella smiled at them as she continued eating her carrots. "Gabriella, I can't wait to listen to your CD. I heard theirs and I loved it already," Troy said.

"Well, all I can do is hope that you like it, too." She smiled. Jason put his burger down and asked, "Hey remember the other day when you called Chad? Well, why were you guys asking who Troy liked?"

The girls' eyes went wide as they struggled to find a reason. Sharpay changed the subject by asking, "Well, why did you ask who Gabi likes?"

Chad gave a confused expression, "How'd you know I asked Gabi that?"

Sharpay looked at the girls and they all shrugged. "Well… Um." She started.

"You know how us girls talk with each other," Gabriella finished. "But really. Who _do_ you like Troy?"

He looked at the guys and they shrugged. They kept eating with amused faces. Zeke smirked, "Yeah Troy, who?"

"Well, I uh. I like uh," He was cut off by Amy. She had managed to sit next to him. She giggled as she played with his hair. "Hi Troyie."

Troy was confused, "Hi?" He became uncomfortable as she attempted to flirt with him in front of the gang.

Taylor shot her a glare. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here talking to Troy." She glared at Taylor then gave a smile for Troy, "So Troy… How are you?"

"I'm fine." Troy said still confused with her being there. "Amy, what _are_ you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes and obnoxiously chewed on her gum. "Okay, truth is I came here to ask you a question." They all stared at her waiting for her to continue. "Oh right… Do you still love me?"

Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi gave disgusted looks at her. The guys just looked confused as they waited for Troy to answer.

Gabriella's heart was pounding hard. She wasn't sure if she was going to like Troy's answer.

She tapped her feet impatiently, "So? Do you?" He chewed his food and shrugged. "Listen. Troy, you will _always_ love me. Do _not_ forget that." She stood up, "You know, I don't think I even needed to ask you. I already knew the answer." She laughed and walked away.

Everyone was confused. "What was that all about?" Sharpay asked as she glared at Amy.

"I… I don't know." Troy replied.

"Do you love her, or even like her like that?" Chad asked.

"Well, I kinda do." Troy said then looked at Gabriella. "You okay?"

She nodded. Kelsi looked at her, "You sure?" She nodded once more.

Troy looked at the basketball Chad had and remembered something. "Gabs!" She jumped. "Sorry." She giggled. "It's okay, what is it?"

"When's your next game? I really wanna watch." He had an eager face.

"I'm not sure yet. But I don't know if you should watch."

Then Zeke asked her, "Why not? You're really good. Troy said so too."

Jason nodded with the rest of them. "Yeah, Troy was talking about you the whole time."

She raised her eyebrows, "Really?" Troy blushed. "Anyways, you only saw me play once, and you and I only played once, Troy." He was determined to have her play.

"So? That's how good you are! I mean, I tried to play with you a million times, but every- You know", he remembered their talk the other night. "Whatever you want is fine with me."

Sharpay teased her, "Yeah, Gabi. Whatever you want is fine with him." She slightly smiled.

"I'm sorry Troy. It's just I'm still scared." Troy looked her in the eyes and asked, "Nothing's gonna to happen." She looked away.

"You don't know that, Troy." She said playing with her fork. He reached for her hand and she winced. "I promise. You don't have to worry, alright?" She nodded and said in a whispered tone, "Okay."

"Then?" He asked making her continue. Gabriella sighed. "I'm trying okay? I don't know why it's so hard, it just is…"

"Don't worry!" He grinned and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so happy Gabs! I don't even know why!" She laughed. "Me too."

"Well, I have a few reasons why you might be." Chad said as he and the guys smirked. Taylor smirked as well. "I have one for you too Gabi."

"Tay…" Gabriella said as the girls laughed. "We're just kidding." Kelsi said as Gabriella smiled.

They continued chatting and eating before the bell rang. They parted their ways before going to their last class.

* * *

Class ended and they all met up at the fountain.

"So… You guys excited for the fair? I know I am." Chad asked them, obviously excited.

Gabriella couldn't hide her excitement either. "Yes! I really am!"

She and Chad continued their excitement by talking about the fair.

"And make sure you don't eat anything before you go on that ride. I forgot and I started to p-" Chad was cut off by Taylor.

"Okay! That's nice. So, us four," She counted herself, Chad, Troy, and Gabriella, "are riding together. And you guys are together." She reminded them.

They talked for a little. They ended their conversations and headed to their car.

* * *

Troy was driving with Gabriella in the passenger seat and Chad and Taylor in the back.

They had been in the car for about thirty minutes. During that time, they all entertained each other by chatting and singing along to songs. But now, the radio stations had become static-y.

"Dude you got any CDs?" Chad said, "The static's annoying me."

"Uh… Gabs, can you check if I have any CDs?"

She opened the compartment, "You have like… five CDs." She brought them out and put them on her lap. "Um, I don't know what these are. They're all blank except for this one…" Her voice trailed off as she read the CD's title.

"What is it?" Troy asked looking at the time. "Man, I don't know if you remember, but it'll be a while 'til we get there." He told Gabriella.

She gave a half smile. "Well anyways. What's the CD?"

"It's called um," She looked at the girl's handwriting again. "Troy and Amy's CD of-of love…"

Taylor and Chad exchanged looks.

"Oh. You wanna put that in? I have others if you want." He said not really noticing Gabriella's sudden silence.

She thought to herself _No, I don't wanna put that in! Why would I wanna hear that?_

"Whatever you want. It's fine with me." She tried her best to not care.

Taylor looked at Gabriella and gave a sympathetic smile at how she was being strong.

"I don't really feel like that CD." Chad cut in before Troy could answer, sensing Gabriella's sadness.

Taylor looked at Chad and kissed his cheek, silently thanking him. He replied by holding her hand.

"Okay. Just pick one then." Gabriella lightly patted her finger on her lips. Troy laughed at the sight of Gabriella. "It's not that hard, Gabs. Why don't you just do that eeney-miney-moe thing?"

She giggled and shrugged. "Alright." She did it and it landed on a purple disk. It was oddly familiar to her but she shrugged it off and placed the CD in the slot.

The first song started playing and Gabriella gasped and pressed the button to eject it. "Wh-" Troy and Chad started.

"Sorry, but that's my CD for Troy. I just feel that…" She struggled for words so Taylor cut in for her.

"You just want him to hear it by himself first right?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yes, exactly." She turned back and mouthed, 'thank you'. Taylor smiled.

* * *

"Well, we're here." Troy said as he walked with his hands in his pockets next to Gabriella.

Taylor and Chad followed hand in hand. Gabriella awed and pointed to them. Troy turned around and laughed at Chad. Chad glared at Troy and Taylor gave a satisfied smile.

"Did you call up the others? Shar's gonna get mad if we don't." Taylor warned.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, they're at the table by the ship ride."

They started walking together into the entrance. "Make sure we stay together. There's lots of people crowding this part." Chad said as they snaked through the people.

There was a big man who bumped Gabriella and shoved his way in front of him.

Gabriella, being her polite self, didn't say anything. She tried to squeeze her way through but couldn't make it. Troy noticed she wasn't by his side and started to look for her. He saw her being blocked by the man.

He smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "You should be careful." He laughed, "He could have squished you."

"I bet he would have too, if you didn't get me." Gabriella giggled

Still holding hands, they finally broke out of the crowds and bought their wristbands.

Once they caught up with Taylor and Chad, they found the rest of them.

"Hey guys." They greeted each other.

Kelsi and Sharpay exchanged smiles.

Sharpay raised her eyebrows with a smirk at Taylor, as if asking 'holding hands?'

Troy let go and walked to the seat next to Zeke. Troy regretted it but kept walking.

* * *

"Wow." Gabriella exhaled in disbelief of the height of the roller coaster. "This one's really big."

They all ran to the short line. Troy was the only one who stayed with Gabriella. "You scared?"

She shook her head. He raised his eye brows and she nodded, "Well, yeah. Just a little, I'm more nervous than scared."

"Don't be. You were on the other rides, so you can do this." He told her with care in his eyes. "I'm here, so don't worry."

Gabriella's face looked uneasy as she rubbed her stomach.

He held her hand and she relaxed. "If you want you can hold onto my hand."

She smiled at him and they hugged. "Thanks."

"Wow, you guys are really cute!" The blond girl squealed at them. "How long have you been together?"

They blushed. "We aren't together." Gabriella said shyly.

"Oh. Well, that's okay I guess. Maybe you guys should!" She said smiling with her friends.

Her friend added, "Yeah. You can tell you guys have something." Then the blond added cutting off Troy. "Not to sound like I've been staring at you guys, but you have cute rings, too." They waved to Troy and Gabriella before walking to the other line.

Troy and Gabriella started to laugh. "Wow they had lots of energy!" Gabriella said as they ran to catch up with the gang, still hand in hand.

Before they knew it, they were getting buckled into their seats. Gabriella screamed as the cart started to move. They gang looked at her and laughed.

She looked at Troy and held his hand.

Once the ride was over they all walked off.

"That wasn't so bad." Gabriella said still holding onto Troy's hand. Sharpay laughed, "Right… and that's why you're still holding on to Troy's hand."

She blushed and Troy rubbed his thumb on her hand.

Jason and Zeke mimicked them and held hands and rubbed it. They all laughed at the exaggerations, except for Troy and Gabriella that is.

* * *

It was now 6 o' clock and they had ridden everything but the ferris wheel.

They decided to eat before they went on. They were starving even thought they had some snacks. There was a silence as they ate so Sharpay suggested they play a game.

"Why don't we play some truth or dare?" Sharpay asked and they all agreed.

Chad had picked Gabriella and she chose truth. "Um… how far have you gone with a guy?"

She blushed. "Just a kiss, nothing more." Sharpay smiled at her, "You are too cute Gabi."

"Okay, Shar. Truth or dare?" Gabriella asked her; she picked dare. Sharpay did her dare and went back to the table.

"My turn! Let's see… Troy! Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said before chewing his French fry. She groaned. "Fine, I dare you to tell us if you would get with Amy if she wanted to get back with you."

"Honestly, I don't know, maybe. Someone else is kinda on my mind." The girls squealed.

"Who?" Taylor asked. "Hey, I already did my 'dare', so I don't need to answer that." Troy said smirking.

They finished one round of truth and dare as if timed. They finished eating at the same time and went to the ferris wheel.

"Well, Gabs, looks like your stuck with me." Troy joked and she giggled. "It's okay, I can manage."

He pretended to be hurt as he walked into the [insert word for the thingy you go in for the ride here.

They sat there in silence staring out at the sky. Troy broke the ice and spoke.

"You're a girl, do you mind helping me with a girl problem I have?" Troy asked her.

"I don't know Troy…" He gave her the lip and she gave in. "Okay fine, what is it?"

"I really like this girl. In fact, I think I might love her. She's everything you could ever imagine. She's perfect." She forced a smile as he spoke.

"Yeah, she is. She's always on my mind. I planned our lives! I mean, that's what girls do! If I had my way, she and I would spend our lives together forever. It would be full of late night talks about our love for each other or pigging out on junk food. It doesn't matter."

She couldn't take it anymore. "Troy, I don't think I can help you…I don't understand what the problem is."

"Well, you see, the thing is… sometimes this other girl comes into my mind too. But I just want to tell the other girl how I feel because it feels so real." She became uncomfortable but forced herself to try and help. "How do I help you in this?"

He sighed. "Every time I try to tell her how I feel, we get interrupted or it just doesn't happen." She nodded. "Just pretend I'm the girl and practice what you wanna say." Gabriella suggested.

He nodded, "Okay." He cleared his throat. "Um, how do I start?" She quietly laughed. "Just say what's on your mind, and we can go from there."

He looked her in the eyes. "There's a feeling I have that I can't describe when we're together. Every touch makes my soul shiver. Your smile." He smiled. "I can look at it forever. I love everything about you." He grabbed her hand. Her eyes began to sting as she heard how he felt about the girl.

"This may seem odd for me to say, but I'd do anything for you. I'll give you love, all the things you want and need. I think of ways to win your love, so that one day, I can finally say that you and your love are mine." He leaned in with her as their fingers entwined.

She closed her eyes as they got closer. She felt a tear roll down her cheek when she felt his breath. Their lips slightly touched before the conductor of the ride cleared his throat. Gabriella quickly wiped the tear and walked out first.

The gang smiled at the sight before them. "So what did you guys do during the ride?" Chad asked.

Gabriella frowned. The girls saw and decided to separate the two and discuss what happened. They sat at separate tables.

**With Troy**

He stood up looking at the clouds, "I don't know if this feeling's true, but I know it's strong."

The guys laughed at his cheesy statement.

"I'm serious! Well, I think I am. I mean… sometimes Amy pops into my mind, but Gabriella is there a lot."

"Troy, buddy." Jason cleared his throat, trying to prevent him from laughing. "I think Amy might just be in your mind because she's been showing up a lot lately."

Zeke and Chad nodded. "Yeah, but you _did_ say you loved her. So hey, who knows. Right?" Zeke commented as he sat down.

**With Gabriella**

"I don't even know why I'm crying." Gabriella laughed as tears freely rolled down her face.

The girls hugged her. "It's okay you don't need a reason." They giggled at the statement.

She told them what happened and they understood why she was crying. "Gabriella, maybe he's practicing on you, for you." Sharpay said.

They all gave confused looks, including Sharpay. It caused them to all to laugh. "Thanks guys, I'm really sorry if I made this bad like last year."

"Gabi, this is not bad. Compared to last year's, this is wonderful." Taylor smiled.

**With Troy**

"All I do is think of her. Day and night, night and day. Dude, it's all the time! And I practice what I'd say to her. I can't get her out of my mind, and I don't think I want her out…"

Chad shook his head, "Please don't tell me you have a picture of her in your wallet or your drawer or something."

"Uh…us when we're kids doesn't count does it?"

Zeke put his hand on his shoulder, "Troy, you got it bad. We need to get you with her quick."

He smiled, "You know. I think just having a past with her makes my love for her stronger."

Jason was about to speak when a girl's voice came out instead.

"Troy!" She squealed. "I heard what you said, and I feel the same way!" She hugged him.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think :) & I hope that this was alright. Hrm! **

**I wonder who that is. What'll happen? Only God knows! xD Welps, review please!**

**Bee tee double you! Sorry if it wasn't all that. :( Oh and sorry if it's kinda confusing.**


	9. NotSoFair Fair Part 2

**Something Called Home**

**Chapter 9 – Not-so-fair Fair Part 2**

I was a little sad when I found that I only had like five reviews. :( Is the story that bad? Because I know I have more than five people reading. xD

K, on with the story. OH. Btw, thanks for the reviews though!

**

* * *

**

**With Gabriella**

Kelsi asked, "Wait, who's that girl over there with the guys?" They all turned back and saw a blond girl flirting with Troy.

They all squinted and gasped. "Amy!"

Sharpay tried to control her anger, but it didn't work. "What is she doing here?"

"Uh uh! This is not how I want my fair to be like. I'm going over there and-"

"No, Taylor, don't let her ruin our fair." Kelsi said as she grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

Gabriella quickly wiped her tears and fixed herself up. "Gabi, you okay? What are you doing?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm going over there. I am going to show Troy that the CD was just a mistake. And that I didn't mean I loved him like that." She stood up and turned to Troy's direction.

Taylor stopped her. "He hasn't heard the CD yet, so…What exactly are you going to do?"

She sat back down and sighed. "I have no idea. I can't stand seeing him with her like that. I just want him to feel the same way."

"Don't do something you'll regret." Kelsi told her as she frowned.

**With Troy**

The guys just stared at Amy and Troy.

"Troy, I love you! I always have! You said you loved me and love is something you can't take away." She sat on him.

"Um. Amy? What are you talking about?" Troy asked.

Amy giggled. "I'm talking about love silly! You and me, we love each other. Let's get back together!"

"I don't know Amy." Troy started. "Someone else is sort of on my mind too."

Troy smiled as he looked at Gabriella. Even from far away he felt those butterflies in his stomach, his smile get bigger with every giggle she made, and the comfort and closeness she gave to him. He made her feel what others could only dream of being.

But then he thought, what about Amy? She, too, made Troy feel those things. But she ended it and Troy felt nothing but pain and sorrow. Now she's saying she loves him and he's not quite sure what to do. He debated with himself for a while.

Zeke brought Troy back from his thoughts, "Amy, why are you all of sudden showing up now?"

"Yeah, what are you planning?" Chad asked.

"Planning? What plan?" She giggled and kissed Troy on the cheek. "I love you, Troy."

Troy had a goofy grin on and was about to reply but Jason interrupted. He looked at them. "Dude, what are you doing Troy? You're here with Gabriella… I thought it was love with you guys." The guys nodded.

Chad nodded, "Yeah man. Me and Tay think it's true."

"Yeah, me and Sharpay, too." Zeke concluded.

Troy thought about it then said, "Well what do you want me to do? Get with the girl who just told me what I wanted to hear? Or the girl who is over there with a guy?"

They all looked back.

**With Gabriella**

"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" Sharpay thanked.

Gabriella laughed, "I know thanks! Cotton candy for free? It's like heaven!"

They all giggled and the guy waved it off. "It's okay. It's not everyday I see beautiful girls who love cotton candy."

Kelsi stopped him. "Oh don't get any ideas. We're taken, especially her." She pointed to Gabriella and the girls giggled.

"Oh, I see. That's alright, I'm just glad you like it. I needed to get rid of these for the boss." He said laughing as he walked away.

"Thanks!" Gabriella waved. "Wow, people are so nice here."

**With Troy**

"He just gave them cotton candy, that's all." Zeke said.

"Whatever. Why should I believe you guys anyways? You guys didn't like Amy before, why would you now?" He asked them as they stood there confused.

"Dude, chill. Weren't you just saying that you loved Gabi? Things are happening too fast, maybe you should think about this." Chad reasoned.

"Well I guess I lied. Besides, I knew all along I loved Amy. Gabriella was just there to help my heart heal. Anyways you guys can all fit in one ride, right? I'm going with Amy now." He said before Zeke grabbed his arm.

"Troy, Chad's right. You should think about this."

Troy sighed, "Look, guys. I know you and the girls think its love with me and Ga-"

"We _know_ its love." Jason interrupted.

Troy sighed once more and put his hands in his pockets. "Well, okay then. I know you guys know its love." He paused and looked at Amy and back at them. "But I need to know for myself."

They guys frowned slightly at Troy and Amy. Troy shrugged with his hands still in his pocket as he gave a half smile. He spoke softly, "I'm sorry."

They shook their heads in disappointment. Chad whispered as Troy walked away, "No captain… We're sorry."

Jason shrugged, "He'll realize what just happened. Hopefully."

He then motioned for them to follow him to the girls.

"Hey uh, is it alright if we all crowd together in one ride?" Jason asked the girls with a sad expression.

"Um, I guess." Gabriella giggled with the girls.

"Wait, what happened to Troy?" She asked. Zeke said with the same expression as Jason and Chad, "He left."

Taylor asked, "Is that why you guys are so sad looking?" They laughed and exchanged their cotton candy with each other.

"Don't worry you'll get to see your boyfriend later." Sharpay added while ripping a piece of cotton candy off.

"I don't think it's the time for jokes. Why don't we talk about this over there?" Chad said as they all walked over to the table.

They explained what happened and Gabriella felt as if she couldn't breathe. She felt the familiar lump in her throat that makes her want to cry. "Why would he do that?" Kelsi asked.

They shrugged. "I don't know Kels, but he was talking about how much he loved-" The guys gave him a look, "…Someone else." Zeke said.

"Wait, this doesn't make sense! Why is Troy doing this?" Sharpay groaned.

Gabriella silently cried looking at the stars. "So, I'm just here to help Troy feel better?" They comforted her.

"No, no. He didn't know what he was saying, Gabi. He's obviously confused by Amy." Taylor tried to assure her.

Gabriella sniffed, "But then why did he have to lead me on like that?" She wiped the tear with her sleeve, "I mean, he didn't have to always do those things to make me feel like this."

"So you liked Troy huh?" Chad frowned at the thought of them liking each other but not being able to be together. Gabriella yawned and wiped her tears once more. "I still do and I don't know why." She sniffed and gave a small smile, "I just wanna hate him, but I can't."

"Why don't we home now?" Taylor suggested. They agreed and headed home. The ride home was a silent one for Gabriella. The rest of the gang wasn't as quiet but quiet enough for Gabriella to know they cared.

* * *

She was in her room hugging her pillow when a knock was heard. "Honey, can I come in?" 

She didn't say anything. Her breathing was a little rough from all the crying.

"Don't beat yourself up. I'm sure whatever happened, you can fix it." She hugged her causing Gabriella to cry more.

"I thought it was love, Mommy." Anna wasn't sure if she knew who she was talking about but she still kissed her forehead, "Don't cry, honey."

The doorbell rang. "I'll be back, but don't you worry about a thing." She turned the door knob of Gabriella's room and looked back.

"And," She smiled at her daughter, "If it really is love, it'll its way."

Anna walked downstairs and saw it was Taylor and Sharpay. She allowed them to go up stairs to see her.

"Hey Gabi." They said soflty. "You okay?" Taylor asked

She wiped the tears and nodded with a sniff, "Yeah I'm fine."

Sharpay took a seat next to her and Taylor followed. "Don't make this seem weird, but we were just wondering if you wanted to come to our sleepover." Sharpay asked with a smile.

Taylor smiled as well, "It might be good to have some fun."

Gabriella laughed and hugged them. "You guys are the best. I'd love to. Just gimme a second to get my stuff. You guys can help." She got off her bed and started getting her things.

"Kelsi's at her place getting the stuff ready. This has been a tradition of ours since we can remember so, the guys are there too." Taylor said as she help put Gabriella's shirt into the bag.

Gabriella dropped her clothes on the ground and quickly picked them up.

"Oh! Don't worry Troy's not coming this time. He's… _busy_." Sharpay said as Gabriella nodded.

* * *

The sleepover was great. They wanted to keep the tradition so Gabriella was told she had to tell a secret that they were promised to keep forever. She wasn't reluctant with telling them because they made her feel like she was at home all the time. 

Her secret was the story of her uncle. She didn't cry because she knew she had to stay strong and not ruin the night anymore. They all, of course, comforted her. She was grateful for them and they resumed with the other things.

They had a great time and Gabriella forgot about the sadness and pain Troy had caused.

The next morning, Zeke and Gabriella were the first to wake up. He decided to make some breakfast for them. Gabriella helped him with the eggs and toast.

"Zeke, what was Jason talking about when he said he didn't want to wake up last?" She asked him as she scrambled the eggs.

He laughed, "Oh. It's just that whoever wakes up last has to clean up."

She giggled and nodded, "Gotcha." and pointed the spatula at him.

Taylor and Kelsi came walking in. "Mm, smells good." Taylor said grabbing a seat at the table.

Kelsi agreed and laughed. "Hey, I wonder who's gonna wake up last this time."

Zeke, Sharpay, and Kelsi said in unison, "Jason."

Gabriella laughed, "Wow. Is he always last?"

Kelsi shrugged as she got glasses out, "Well, yeah. Sometimes Chad will be awfully close, but it's still Jason."

Sharpay motioned for Gabriella to sit next to her as Chad woke up. "Hey guys! What's cookin'?" He said in a cheery voice.

Gabriella giggled, "Are you always like this when you wake up?" He nodded and Taylor laughed loudly.

"Chad, don't lie!" She spoke to Gabriella, "He's usually Mr. Cranky Pants." Chad stuck his tongue out at Taylor and she returned it.

Jason walked into the kitchen and saw that everyone was there before him. He pouted, "Man!"

They all laughed and started to eat their breakfast. Chad spoke first, "So how'd you like the fair?"

Gabriella swallowed the bacon, "Oh it was great! Well… except for that incident."

They nodded as they understood. "Well, after breakfast we usually go to the park. The guys like to play some ball." Kelsi said posing after she said 'ball'.

Gabriella laughed, "Oh cool. What do the girls do?"

Sharpay answered, "We sometimes go to the mall or goof off and play with them."

"So, it's like the time we separate?" They shook their heads.

"No, it just sometimes we do what the girls want, or we do what we want." Jason explained.

"What are we doing today?" Gabriella asked trying to hide her excitement.

Chad suggested they do what Gabriella wanted since it is her first time. She chose the park. She thought it would be fun to play basketball with the boys. They were proud of her because they knew about her past with basketball.

"Okay, cool. We'll get ready then go to the park." Zeke said putting his plate into the sink.

They agreed and did the same. Jason called out before the walked away, "Don't blame me if I take long!" He said started to scrub the plates.

* * *

"So you guys were the ones playing basketball!" Gabriella told them about how she saw some boys playing basketball. 

Chad pointed out, "Then you were the girl!" The guys laughed and started their game.

It was Zeke and Jason against Chad and Gabriella. Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi decided to take pictures with the camera Kelsi brought.

"We should show these to Troy," Sharpay said looking the pictures they already took. "He'll be sorry that he missed out."

Taylor laughed at Sharpay's words. "Shar, you are too crazy for words. He's with Amy right now, so we need to be here for Gabi."

Kelsi laughed along. "But hey, that doesn't mean we can't make Troy feel bad."

Taylor gasped, "Kelsi!"

* * *

"Come on, Zeke! Be a man!" Gabriella laughed at him as she drove past him making a lay up. 

Chad laughed and gave a high five to Gabriella. "I think I have more fun playing with you than Troy. It's fun to see you guys get beaten by a girl." He looked at Gabriella, "Oh! No offense."

She simply laughed and waved it off. "No worries."

Their game ended and they went to the girls. Being Gabriella's first time at their sleepover, they decided to go to the mall as well.

Before they went, they thought it was best to go shower. Since Chad was with Zeke and Sharpay, Taylor headed off to Gabriella's after she was ready. Gabriella was surprisingly not ready.

"Tell me why you're in a robe again?" Taylor laughed as she turned Gabriella's TV on.

Gabriella looked into her closet and said, "Because I don't know what to wear. So I thought, hm…" She put one hand on her hip and her other with her finger patting her lip as she pretended to think. "Come out of the shower naked for Taylor, or be covered up and dry? I pick the second one."

Taylor laughed and helped Gabriella pick out her clothes.

* * *

"So, where to?" Zeke asked as they entered the mall. 

Sharpay took her sunglasses off and placed them on the top of her head. She opened her mouth but Chad's voice came out.

"I'm kinda hungry, can we get a snack?" They agreed and went to the food court.

Jason and Kelsi asked the others what they wanted before stepping into the line. The others then looked for a table and sat down.

"What did Troy say he was doing again?" Chad asked as he stared at the view across from him.

Sharpay sighed in annoyance, "Does it matter?"

Chad shrugged and simply nodded his head to the way he was looking. "Doesn't that look like Troy sitting at that table?"

Troy felt that someone was watching him so he looked up. He smiled and waved at them.

They motioned him to come over and grab a seat so he quickly walked and sat next to Gabriella.

"So, you wanna hang with us? We're gonna be here for a while." Zeke said with his arm around Sharpay.

Gabriella added, "Yeah, it isn't all that fun being by yourself." The others nodded showing that they felt the same way.

"Uh, actually I-"

"Troy!" She squealed. "What are you doing over here?" She put her purse on the table and sat down.

"I was just waiting for you to finish up with your friends. You were there for a long time and I told you I'd be down here." Amy glared at Gabriella.

Gabriella shook it off and acted as if she wasn't looking at her.

Kelsi came back with some napkins, "Hey you guys, Jason's over there by himself and he might need some help. Can you guys go over there and-" She stopped talking, "Troy?"

He was getting up with the guys. "Hey Kels." Troy then looked at Amy before walking, "I'm gonna go help them and get our food now."

**With The Guys**

"So Troy…" Zeke started, "Have you thought about it?" Troy just finished ordering and he and the guys were now waiting.

Troy stopped folding the napkins and looked up with wide eyes.

"Well," He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorta not sure yet. Me and Amy haven't hung out at our fullest just yet."

Chad looked like he was going to strangle Troy for not giving the answer he wanted. He then inhaled with closed eyes.

"Oh. I. See." Chad said forcing a smile.

Troy nodded then stopped in mid-nod with a confused face. "Are you alright man? You seem kinda tense."

Chad looked back at the girls and then at Troy. He began, "Well I j-"

Jason cut him off, "He's just hungry." He spoke quickly which made Troy become more confused.

"Is there something you guys are hiding?" Troy asked them as he rested with his back against the counter.

Zeke was the first to speak, "No, no man. Not at all."

Troy shook it off and changed the subject. "How long have you guys been here? I don't see any shopping bags yet," Troy chuckled.

Jason grabbed a tray with the others and started walking. "We were at the park earlier. You know how it is."

They sat down at the table distributing the food. Troy was awkwardly sitting in between Gabriella and Amy.

"This is great Troy, just like old times huh?" Amy commented. "Well except for the fact that _she's_ here." By she, she meant Gabriella.

Gabriella was once again tired of Amy's unnecessary attitude. She finally listened to her mom and the gang; she started to stand up for herself.

"Is that a problem?" She asked Amy as the girls looked at each other with nervous expressions. For some reason they started to get worried as to what might happen.

"Actually, it is." Amy said as she crossed her arms making Sharpay tense up with anger. Zeke noticed and calmed her down.

Gabriella laughed mockingly, "Well that's too bad. No one asked you to join us anyway."

Amy took a while to respond. She just looked at the others were staring at her, asking her to leave. "Ugh!" She glared at Gabriella before leaving the table.

Troy looked back at Amy and saw that she was chatting away with her friends from earlier. He turned his body and face towards the gang.

"What was that about?"

Gabriella blushed as she just realized what she had done. Jason was confused as to what he was talking about. "What was what about?"

They sat in silence for a brief moment. Taylor smiled at Gabriella as her way of saying she was proud of her. She told Troy and the others, "Well, if you ask me, I don't know why Amy's like that. She needs to kn-"

"I'm not talking about Amy." Troy said seriously causing some of them confusion.

Zeke asked what everyone was thinking, "What are you talking about then?"

"Gabriella, why did you talk to her like that? She didn't even do anything." Troy started to show some anger. Gabriella's heart pounded as Troy continued. "You just met her and you're starting something. If I were you, I'd be nice to her seeing the fact that you've never had friends before. I me-"

"Troy!" Sharpay gasped, "She's just defending herself like she's supposed to!"

Troy's eyebrows furrowed, "Defending herself?! You've got to be kidding. Amy's just joking around!"

Chad looked at his best friend with shock. "Troy, you, me, and everyone else knows very well that Amy doesn't joke around."

Troy shook his head as he tapped his foot vigorously on the ground, trying to control his anger.

Gabriella couldn't believe what Troy was saying. She was finally listening to what they told her to do, stand up for herself and not take those from people. And this is what she gets? His talk made her remember her uncle's talks.

She stuttered with a quiet voice, "I-I'm sor-"

Troy overpowered her voice with his harsh tone. "Sorry doesn't help, Gabriella." He looked at her face and calmed down, "I-I'm gonna go get Amy." He walked away leaving them in shock.

"I'm sorry guys. I ruined everything. Maybe I should just go home…" Gabriella said obviously hurt by Troy's words. She grabbed her purse and stood up. She pushed her chair in when they came back to reality.

"Gabi, no!" Kelsi called. "Don't go. Nothing's ruined." She smiled with the others.

In response Gabriella gave a small smile. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to mess anything up… more than I already did."

She said a quiet goodbye and walked to the exit.

Once Gabriella left the table, they resumed talking.

"What's up with Troy?" Zeke asked them starting the conversation.

Taylor sighed, "You know I thought he'd know better than to do that."

There was a silent pause among them.

"Hey! Doesn't Gabi have a game later today?" Chad asked them as Sharpay nodded.

"Yeah, she does. It's at East High tonight." She explained. They all got the idea to go to the game and surprise her.

**Meanwhile with Gabriella**

"Hey, mom? It's me; can you pick me up at the mall?"

Anna replied over the phone, "Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

Gabriella hugged herself as she waited outside on the bench. She remembered what had just happened over the weekend. All the words of Troy ran through her head. She shed a few silent tears before she heard a honk.

She wiped them and walked to the car. "What's wrong?" Anna asked as she drove home.

"Nothing." Gabriella answered quietly.

"Whenever you feel like talking, I'm here." She told Gabriella and then remembered. "Oh, you ready for your game tonight? If you win this, you have a game tomorrow!"

"That's nice." Gabriella said not really paying attention. When it finally went through her head she panicked. "Oh no! I'm not ready! I'm gonna let the team down!"

Anna pulled into the drive way and turned to her daughter. "Don't worry. You are my Gabriella." She kissed her forehead, "My strong, independent, smart daughter that will do perfectly tonight."

Gabriella smiled at her mom, "Thanks, mommy. But I don't think I'm that Gabriella you just described, I'm weak, dumb, and ugly."

Anna smiled at her, "You are not! I will tell you repeatedly that you are beautiful, smart, strong, talented, lov-"

"I get it. But I'm telling you, I don't think I'm that girl anymore." She frowned and opened the door. She and Anna walked together to the door.

"Do I have to start calling you miss independent again?" She laughed at her daughter.

Gabriella joined in laughter, "No, it's fine."

* * *

"Switch!" Gabriella said in their circle for stretching. It was five minutes until the game began. She looked out to the crowd and found the only person she knew would be watching her and only her, her mom. She smiled at her and her mother held up a poster that read, "That's my baby! #14" 

Gabriella laughed and the girls looked at her, "What's so funny?"

She pointed and they laughed. One girl commented, "You're so lucky. I wish my mom did that for me."

They finished their last stretch and started their warm ups. The buzzard rang and Gabriella took one look at her mom and smiled before she went the half court.

Her smile grew bigger when she saw who her mom was sitting next to: Jason, Kelsi, Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, and Chad. Their shirts spelled out, "G-O-G-A-B-I".

They waved and she waved back.

* * *

"Ball!" Gabriella called as she ran to the key. They gave her a bounce pass and Gabriella made a perfect floater. 

The buzzard rang for half-time and the announcer said, "Ooh, and that was the end of the second quarter."

"Yup, that's right! And once again, Gabriella Montez has us winning by ten points: 30-20!"

The coach told them they were great. He gave the girls that time to rest. They took that moment gratefully and sat on the chairs drinking their water.

All of a sudden a voice echoed in the gym "Hello East High! I would just like to introduce the hotties of your school, baby! You're number one hottie is, I, Chad Danforth! Ow!" Gabriella laughed. "Sorry, actually it's me, Sharpay Evans and-"

"Me, Taylor Mckessie," They passed the mic to each person, "Zeke Baylor," He passed it. "Jason Cross," he handed it to Kelsi, "And me, Kelsi Nielson! And we just wanted to say that we love,"

They all said in unison, "Gabriella Montez!"

Taylor spoke, "You're the greatest!"

Gabriella laughed and smiled. "Keep kicking their butts! I love you Miss Independent!"

Gabriella's eyes went wide as she heard her mom. "Miss Independent?!" Gabriella yelled out loud. "Mom…" Gabriella whined and Anna's voice was back on. "Sorry honey!"

As if on cue, the buzzard rang and the team ran to the court, with Gabriella still laughing.

They won the game with the score of 71-59. Hearing her friends and her mom cheer her on in front of everyone affected Gabriella's game. She was so happy that nothing brought her down.

"Great game!" Gabriella smiled at them, "Thanks guys. I really loved what you guys did for me today."

"No problem! You're totally worth it." Taylor said as they agreed. Zeke added, "If you didn't hear, we love you."

Gabriella's smile dropped.

"Did we say something wrong?" Kelsi asked when she saw that.

Gabriella shook her head quickly, "No, you didn't. It's just… Troy's here with Amy. I guess he's here for her cheerleading thing later."

"Hey don't worry about him." Chad said. They continued talking before they all left.

Gabriella was now at home on her balcony. She just sat there thinking about her day.

Gabriella started to think about Troy. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she was Amy. She sighed and walked back inside. She slowly drifted to sleep with thoughts racing through her mind.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. Pleaseee review :) tee hee, yeah I just wanted to say that. Is this story ok? ****If it isn't what would you want me to add or take out or whatever!**

Was this too long? Sorry!

**K, well let me know please & thankys from mcspankys. ;)**


	10. Nice PJs

**Something Called Home**

**Chapter 10 – Nice PJs**

**Happy Birthday ZAC EFRON:) YEAAAAH! **

Wow! Good Gravy! Thanks for all the reviews:) I can't believe how many I got! Wow! Jeez Louise! Okay, enough of my excitement!

Hopefully you guys do that again for this one. :)

& I dedicate this to **Kimi1234**. Thanks a million for your reviews & you might see why this is dedicated to you later in the story.

* * *

After Gabriella's game, of course, everyone left. Troy was still there with Amy. He was bored out of his mind watching them do cheers. 

They finally ended and Troy and Amy were walking to Troy's car. He opened the door and she walked in.

Troy frowned and thought, '_no 'thank you' or a simple 'thanks'? Gabriella would have said something. Wait, stop with the Gabi thoughts! I'm here seeing how I am with Amy again.'_

He went inside and started the car. "So, shall we continue our day of catching up?" Troy asked as he backed out of the parking space.

"Sure." Amy said not showing any sign of interest. She opened Troy's compartment and found CDs. "You still have this stupid CD?" She asked as she waved the CD they made together.

His eyebrows raised with shock, "Stupid?"

"Well, you know-"

"Actually, I think I might wanna throw that out. I have a new CD I wanna listen to." Troy said grabbing the CD that Gabriella made. "I think I'm gonna listen to it right now."

He put it in and music started playing.

"I didn't mean to call that CD stupid, Troy." Amy tried to apologize.

Troy changed the subject, "Its fine. Where do you wanna go now?"

Amy looked deep in thought until she exclaimed, "I'm hungry! Let's go to some fancy restaurant or something."

Troy gave out an inaudible sigh. He wasn't fond of what Amy had been telling him so far. Maybe they changed and they weren't what they thought they'd be.

After hearing half of the CD, Amy laughed, "Troy this CD's like… boring. I mean, full of songs you'd hear on Disney or something. Like, full of friends forever nonsense."

Troy looked hurt but tried not to show it. "Nonsense? Amy, I like this CD. And I like Disney, too."

Amy stopped laughing. "Oh, sorry."

The song played and Amy asked, "Who made this CD anyways?"

"My friend." Troy answered smiling as he heard the first words of the song.

_I could talk to you for days  
You make me laugh one thousand ways_  
_Boy you know that (you fill me up) like hot water (in my tea cup)_

"Tea cup huh?" Troy thought out loud and Amy became confused. "Which friend Troy?"

_I'm enchanted by your smile_  
_There's something about you _  
_And you don't even know it_  
_I'm telling you now that you got me good_  
_There's something about you_  
_And I can't help but show it_

"Troooyyy" She whined. "Which friend? Because it's not like friend songs anymore. This is like-oh my gosh. I know who it is." She glared.

_Now I'm not alone_  
_With you I'm whole_  
_I gotta let you kn—_

"Hey!" Troy said as Amy changed the song. "Why did you change the song?"

The next song started to play. "We're almost here." Troy said as they exited.

"This is from that stupid Gabriella girl isn't it?" Amy assumed and Troy glared at Amy.

"What's up with you and the word stupid?" She shrugged and looked out the window.

_I can't imagine living one day without you_  
_I'd rather just lay down and just die_

"Then she should." Amy muttered.

_Cause all I care about is what I mean to you_  
_Sweet baby just knowing you is heaven_  
_I'll always want you in my life_  
_I can't explain, I can't explain the way I feel_

"I knew it. I knew it!" Amy exclaimed causing Troy to laugh at her. "Knew what Ames?"

"That she lo-" Amy stopped herself. If Troy found out that Gabriella liked him, she wouldn't have a chance to be with Troy. "Never mind." Troy shrugged and continued driving.

_You are the rhythm of my heart_  
_And every beat you five is just how I make do_  
_Swear nothing else could matter, just stay in my heart_

He smiled at the thought of Gabriella picking these songs for him.

_And I'll always love you_  
_Deep in my heart_  
_Always love you always love you_  
_And I'll always lo—_

"Amy you can't keep changing the song. What if I like it?" She shrugged. He shook his head. The next song started to play.

_All day long I think of you_  
_I cant even think of things to do_  
_Wishin' all of my daydreams come true_

He had a goofy smile on as he realized the themes of the songs. Part of him wanted to leave Amy right now but there was another part that made him stay with her.

_Baby your face takes up my time_  
_Cuz I can just see your face with mine_  
_I try to change my thoughts, it's a waste of time_  
_You keep my mind oc—_

He shook his head. "You promise you have to leave it on the next song okay?" She nodded. "No! Troy I take it back!" Amy said.

"Too late! You promised," Troy laughed as Amy crossed her arms.

"Just relax, would you?" He suggested "Anyways we're getting there." She nodded with arms still crossed.

Gabriella's voice filled the car. All her feeling was put into the song. Amy made a face and scoffed. She wanted to change the song, but she didn't because she knew Troy wouldn't have any more patience for her.

_Let me know, let me know, let me know…_  
_When I feel what I feel_  
_Sometimes its hard to tell you so  
You may not be in the mood to learn what you think you know_  
_There are times when I find you want to keep yourself from me_

He laughed, "She must have meant when we had to do chemistry." Amy rolled her eyes.

_But at your best you are love_  
_You're a positive motivating force within my life_  
_Should you ever feel the need to wonder why_  
_Let me know, let me know…_

"Wow this is beautiful. I'd love to hear her sing some more." He smiled at the thought and then added, "I can't believe she wrote this."

"I guess it's alright." Amy rolled her eyes and muttered, "If you like this stupid shit."

_When you feel what you feel_  
_Oh, how hard for me to understand_  
_But when you feel, oh, like I feel_

"What did you say?" Troy asked. He truly didn't hear her.

_Confusion can give way to doubt_  
_Troy, let me know_  
_And find another place for me_  
_Cause at your best you are love…_

He lowered the volume. "We're here." She gave a sigh of relief.

"Troy, are we together again?" Amy asked out of nowhere as she walked next to Troy to the restaurant.

Troy shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think so." Troy was confused more than ever now. He had just heard Gabriella's CD. "Yeah… we aren't."

"Whatever Troy." She walked in front of him to the door and sat down, waiting for him to get the table. All of sudden she became rude and ignorant towards Troy.

They had been seated and were now ordering their food. Once the waitress took their orders, their meals came shortly after.

Amy smiled, "Sorry about earlier, Troy. My attitude gets the better of me. I really don't mean it, I was just jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?" Troy questioned as he took a bite out of his steak.

Amy sighed. She was afraid to admit it, "Of Gabriella… I mean I see how she looks at you, and you look at her. It's like a match made in heaven with you guys." She sighed and used her spoon to play with her soup.

Troy became confused, "Wait what?"

"I'm sorry if I'm breaking up love with you guys. I just missed you, Troy."

Troy smiled and reached over the table for her hand. "It's okay. I missed you too." He leaned in she met him half way. They shared a quick kiss, but Troy wasn't sure if he felt anything.

"I'll be back," Amy said before walking to the bathroom.

She took out her cell phone and quickly dialed. "Like Amber? It's me Amy. Well, the plan's working."

Amy walked back to Troy and they continued their evening before leaving to go home.

* * *

The next day, Gabriella and Taylor were hanging out. They spent the morning and afternoon together. 

They were now shuffling through clothes on the rack, examining each article of clothing with exchanging their thoughts.

"Tay, I don't get it. What am I doing wrong? I mean, he doesn't even wanna say sorry." Gabriella asked as she pulled out a red top and placed it on top of her before looking at Taylor.

Taylor shook her head while wrinkling her nose, "You're not doing anything wrong. Troy hasn't come to his senses yet. Trust me, that might take a while." She laughed with Gabriella and grabbed the purple shirt.

"Nah, why don't you try that blue one?" Gabriella suggested before taking their clothes and walking into the fitting rooms.

They talked while they were in their separate rooms. "I can't believe he hasn't even tried to listen to the CD yet." Gabriella sighed as she put on the top.

Taylor voice echoed as she put her top on as well, "We don't know yet. He might've."

Gabriella could just picture her shrugging. She fixed her hair a little and replied, "Well, I'm done. You done?"

"Yeah." They both got out and smiled at each other. Taylor twirled and Gabriella followed.

"That's a keeper," Taylor commented before giggling.

"Well your's is too." Gabriella giggled with her. After, they walked out to pay for their clothes.

* * *

"Thank you." They said simultaneously in their booth. They were now eating at the restaurant chatting away. 

"So, as I was saying." Taylor began, "Troy will so dump Amy for you."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and threw a piece of bread at Taylor, "I don't want to break them up! I just want to know how Troy feels."

Taylor grabbed the same piece of bread and threw it at Gabriella, "Oh please. Save that for the movies." She took a sip of her drink, "Now that I think about it, they aren't even together."

Gabriella sighed, "Yet."

"Well, are you ready for your game tonight?" Taylor asked trying to change the subject.

Gabriella took a bite of her salad, "No, it got canceled. Our next game is in a week or so. I don't get why we have such a weird schedule."

They continued talking before going home.

* * *

The next morning the gang went to school. They had their usual talk before going to homeroom. Except this time, Troy wasn't there. 

"It looks like it's happening again." Chad said on the topic of Troy and Amy.

Kelsi frowned, "I know. Why does he do this though?"

The bell rang and they walked to homeroom. After homeroom ended Gabriella walked to her next class, Mr. Miller's. He was the same teacher who assigned her to make the CDs.

"Good morning students. Our next big assignment shall be to write two songs." The classroom was full of groans and sighs. Mr. Miller laughed.

"Not to worry though, it won't be due for a while."

A girl raised her hand and asked, "What will this be for?"

Mr. Miller replied by passing out papers explaining it. "It is for the music festival. You are allowed to have others perform with you. And it says down there that you may compose music," He passed the row their papers, "dance, recite an original poem, and so on. The more you do, the better the grade."

That class and the next classes went by quickly. It was now lunch and they were all eating at the table. Troy was once again not with them. He was with Amy at her table.

"Is Troy with Amy now?" Zeke asked before he took a sip of his water.

Sharpay answered, "I don't think so. Oh wait, he's coming."

He walked awkwardly to Gabriella. "Hey." She said a quiet 'hi'.

"Look," He started. Gabriella then thought, '_This is it! He's going to apologize and everything will be back to normal.'_

"I was wondering if you could help me with chemistry again."

Her thoughts dropped and she nodded and agreed reluctantly. "Sure, I'll help you."

He thanked her and walked back to Amy. "Wow, that was weird. I never thought it would be awkward around Troy like that." Gabriella said.

**With Troy**

"What did you go there for?" Amy asked putting on her fake innocent act.

He smiled at her, "Nothing. I just wanted to see if Gabi could help me with chemistry. Big test tomorrow." Troy sat down grabbing his sandwich out of the brown bag.

Amy gasped, "Gabriella? She's mean to me Troy." She frowned with eyes glistening and Troy hugged her.

"Why? What did she do or say?" Troy asked not fully believing that Gabriella was mean.

"Well," She started to give crocodile tears, "She said I was a guy! And, and that I was ugly and stupid." She sniffed, "I mean, like just because I'm not a genius like her, doesn't mean I'm stupid. I could help you with chemistry too you know."

Troy ran his fingers through her hair, "Shh, it's okay. I know…" His mind processing the information she just gave him. Amy forced more tears and let them roll freely.

"But that's not all." Amy said as the girls gave her a look telling her not to further this anymore and she gave one back asking, 'why not?' She continued, "S-she also told me to stay away from you because you were hers. She threatened me Troy! She called me a stupid little bitch!"

"She what?" Troy stood up and walked to Gabriella who was laughing with the gang.

**With Amy (while Troy was walking)**

"Amy! That was horrible! You know you did those things, not that poor Gabriella girl." Amber said.

The rest of the girls agreed. Amy wasn't threatened or worried by it at all. She was too busy admiring her nails.

Still looking at her nails, she rolled her eyes, "So?"

Caitlin commented, "So… that's really mean of you. Look what he's doing right now!"

**With Troy**

She laughed loudly, "Pink jelly! Wow!"

"Gabriella, we need to talk." He said firmly but Gabriella was too busy giggling.

She calmed herself down, "Can it wait 'til later Troy? I'm sorry, but I'm talking to them right now." She giggled some more before finally stopping.

"No it can't. Why don't I just tell you right now?" She shrugged. "Okay I will then." She turned her body to face him fully.

Troy's tone was a little harsh but Gabriella tried not to notice. She put her food down on the table and wiped her mouth.

"Gabriella, I don't want to study with you anymore. I'm going to study with Amy instead."

Gabriella's eyes showed sadness but her voice hid it, "Oh okay… Won't that be hard though?"

"Why? Is it because she's stupid?" Troy spat at her. People started to stare at them curious of what Troy was talking about.

She was taken aback by him, "Huh? No, I was just saying because it might be hard for you to concentrate with her. You might not be able to take your eyes off of her." She joked. She felt a quick pain as the words came out of her mouth.

"Is it because she's ugly? Or is it because she's a guy?" Troy said in a rude manner. Gabriella turned back to the others and made a confused face to them asking what he was talking about. They replied by shrugging while eating.

"Don't play dumb, I know you said those things. All I want you to do is stop threatening her and calling her names. You don't know her well enough to do so." Troy said as anger rose within him.

"Troy, I'm sorry, but I never said or did those things." Gabriella said truthfully.

Troy's face showed he didn't buy it. Chad tried to convince him, "Do you really think Gabster would do that?"

"Yeah, Troy she didn't." Sharpay added with the rest of them agreeing. "Shut up!" He yelled at them and they winced. By now, everyone was watching intently. The cafeteria had become silent.

"Gabriella, why can't you just leave me and Amy alone? We're not even together yet! Just because you love me, doesn't mean I have to love you back." Gabriella looked at Troy with her hurt in her eyes, they started to glisten. "Just imagine you if me and her do get together."

"Troy I-I" Troy interrupted, "Yeah, I said it. I heard the CD. And you know what, your uncle was right."

Tears were threatening to fall. Her vision became blurry. "H-he was?" She asked and the rest of them gave her sympathetic looks.

"Yeah. He and your dad are very smart." Gabriella couldn't hold the tears in, a few tears escaped. As if what Troy said wasn't enough, he said one more line.

"And don't talk to Amy like that. Because from what I see, _you_ seem like the _stupid little bitch_." He left her with those words as he walked back to Amy.

She held the tears in, trying to be the strong girl she once was. She stuttered, "I-I didn't say those things."

Jason, being next to her rubbed her back, "We know."

"I'm not so sure I should stay her in Albuquerque any longer. I just cause trouble for you guys." She tried wiping the tears out of her eyes. Gabriella tilted her head back with closed eyes as an attempt to make the tears go back. But it didn't work, the tears started to course down her face.

"Don't say that," Sharpay said with tears in her own eyes, "We love you so much Gabi. And now that we've met you, we don't want you to leave."

Taylor and Kelsi nodded while giggling. "See how much we love you? We're crying, too!" Kelsi told her.

Gabriella giggled with a tear stained face. "You okay? Because if we're hurt and in tears, you must be too." Taylor asked her while Chad rubbed her back.

She shook her head, "I'll admit I'm hurt, but I'll heal."

Chad smiled at her, "You really are what you're mom said you were. You're a strong person, Gabriella." Gabriella blushed at the thought of what her mom said and shook her head.

"Yeah," Zeke added with a nod, "You are. So, do you still wanna move?"

They all tried to convince her with cheesy smiles that made her laugh. "Aw jeez you guys. Not with those cute little smiles," She joked and pinched Jason's cheek and Kelsi's at the same time.

"Ow, Gabi. I know I'm cute, but come on." Jason laughed and Kelsi rolled her eyes.

"But really? You don't want to move right?" Kelsi asked her seriously.

Gabriella bit her lip, "I don't know yet…" She paused. "But for right now? I think I can manage." She broke into a smile as the girls squealed.

They all stood up and hugged her, "Jeez Gabi! Don't do that!" Sharpay said after whacking her arm lightly.

Once lunch ended, they went to their classes.

* * *

School just finished and Gabriella pulled her last book out and closed her locker. She turned around to see Troy staring at her. His face was unreadable. 

"Hey." He said quietly with awkwardness visible.

Gabriella noticed this and decided to be the strong person they say she is. She answered him, "Um, hey. What's up?" She succeeded in hiding the uneasiness.

"I'm your ride home." He told her as she became tense.

Troy cleared his throat, "Amy's riding with us." He told her as they continued to walk in silence.

Amy found them and squeezed in between them. "Hi Troyie." She kissed him on the cheek.

Troy wiped it off and Amy glared. "What's _this_ doing here?" Amy asked Troy and he looked at her in shock.

"This?" Troy asked her looking at Gabriella who kept walking. "Uh… I was talking about this smudge on my top." Gabriella rolled her eyes at the worst lie ever. Troy just nodded, not caring.

They all entered the car with Gabriella in the back. The car ride was an uncomfortable one, filled with silence. Gabriella quickly hopped out of the car not looking back at them.

* * *

Gabriella entered the house with a sigh that didn't go unnoticed by her mom. 

"Hey honey. How's life?" Anna asked and patted the seat next to her. Gabriella put her backpack down and sat next to her.

She sighed once more, "Well…" She told her what had happened from the beginning. She told her mom the events of the fair until this day. Anna frowned and hugged her daughter tightly.

"I'm sure Troy didn't mean those things." Gabriella smiled at her mom while she added, "But I don't think we need to move."

Gabriella just nodded and said a quick bye to her mom before going upstairs to do her homework.

She finished all her homework in time for dinner. "Sorry, honey. You have to eat dinner by yourself for now. I got called in and I won't be back until next week." She hugged Gabriella tightly.

"I'll miss you." She kissed her forehead and Gabriella gave a small smile.

"I'll miss you too. But why so long?" They sat on the couch together.

Anna explained, "Coincidently, my boss called and told me about the other offers I had in different locations. He asked if I was up for it and," She took a breath, "I told him I wasn't sure yet, but! I wanted him to keep them open just in case."

Gabriella hugged her mom. "Wait…" she pulled back, "That doesn't explain why it's so long."

Anna laughed and stood up with Gabriella doing the same. They walked into the kitchen where the food was already set. "He wants me to check them out and stuff." She made sure all the numbers and such were there for Gabriella before she left.

"I'll be back, I love you." Gabriella replied, "I love you too," before watching her mom leave.

Once Gabriella finished her dinner, she washed the plates. She sighed as she walked through the quiet house. She showered and changed into her pajamas and walked back downstairs to watch T.V. Gabriella felt the urgency to eat some ice cream so she began to eat it straight out of the bucket.

Gabriella laughed out loud at the funny show she had just seen when the doorbell rang. She screamed in surprise. She then put the ice cream tub down on the table and walked quietly to the window to peak at the person.

It was a young boy with his back turned. Gabriella cautiously opened the door. He turned around and gasped at her beauty.

Gabriella blushed, "What?"

He quickly answered, "Nothing!"

She giggled and looked at him asking him for a reason as to why he was on her porch.

Before he answered, he chuckled and complimented Gabriella. "Nice PJs."

Gabriella's eyes widened and she blushed more. "Before you make me red like a tomato, may I ask why you are here?"

He laughed, "Ah, of course. Well, let me introduce myself first, I'm Jake. And I'm going around with a quick survey about this neighborhood. Would you be so kind enough to answer a few questions?"

She looked back at the T.V. and ice cream. He saw what she was looking at and broke her from her thoughts. "If watching and eating is more important, I understand. Most people do-"

"Can I turn the TV off and get my ice cream first?" She asked him seriously making him laugh. "No, you can't." He said seriously then back into a joking manner, "Of course you can."

She smiled, "Okay, one sec!" She put a finger up and ran into the house and performed the tasks before sitting next to him on the bench.

She took a scoop of ice cream and fed herself. "So," She swallowed, "What's the first question?"

He smiled at her. Usually girls would die if he saw them in pajamas eating ice cream out of the tub. "Right…" He looked at his clipboard. He started asking her questions, with small talk and laughs in between.

"Okay, _Gabriella_, we are almost done." He emphasized her name making her giggle, "If you could add anything to this neighborhood so that is was walking distance, what would it be?"

She jumped in excitement, "Oh that's easy! Either an ice cream parlor or a candy store." She grinned at him before licking the spoon and pulling it out of her mouth.

He nodded while laughing, "That's a first one... and the last question is: are you busy Friday night?"

She scooped her last scoop before dropping it back into the tub. She looked up and saw his eyes. That's the first time she actually paid attention to what he looked like. He had beautiful hazel eyes with dark gelled hair. His skin had a creamy tone to it.

Gabriella opened her mouth but nothing came out. Jake took that as a 'no'.

He gave a small smile before talking, "Yeah, that's alright. Thanks for doing the survey." He walked off the lawn and headed towards the next house when Gabriella ran after him.

"Wait!"

* * *

**A/N: **:) I wonder what she's gonna say to him! Better yet, what's she gonna do? Hm… lol. 

K! Hit me up with that sweetness once more, if you don't mind. Those reviews were wow factor. Thanks a bunch!

& Yes, Troy's still in "Jerkmode".


	11. This is For You

**Something Called Home**

**Chapter 11 – This is For You**

Thanks for the reviews:) I hope you guys like this one!

Oh! I have a new one shot! Go check that out if you please. :)

This one is dedicated to **Kimi1234** (yes again) and **luv me xoxo GossipGal**. Thanks to everyone else too!

* * *

"Wait!"

Jake turned around and she said more quietly, "Wait."

They stood in the middle of the street with Gabriella still in her pajamas. The sky was slowly getting darker and the trees and its branches swayed with the wind.

Jake had hope in his eyes. He was hoping that she was going to tell him she wanted to go out with him.

"You forgot your clipboard," Gabriella said smiling as she gave it to him.

Jake's face fell and he mumbled a 'thanks' before walking again. Gabriella wondered why he wasn't acting like he was before. She thought about it for a while until the car honked and she had to run to the sidewalk.

"Wait!" She called once her senses came to her, "Jake!"

Jake stopped once more sighing to himself. He turned around and Gabriella smiled at him.

"Hey," She said softly.

Jake was confused at her actions. He decided to tell her he had to go the next house.

"Hey. Uh, I'm sorry but I have to go to the other houses." He motioned with his hands.

Gabriella nodded quickly, "Yeah, sorry! But I just wanted to see your clipboard really quickly."

"But I-"

She repeated, "Really quickly!" She gave him the lip, "Please?"

He laughed and gave it to her, "Really quick. I have to get these done."

She took the pen and started to write something down and handed it back to him with a smile. "See ya."

"See ya?" Jake replied with a question. He flipped to the page she wrote on and smiled to himself. Gabriella wrote down her number and said to call her about Friday. He then whispered, "See ya," before walking to the next house.

* * *

The next day, Troy and Gabriella avoided each other as best as they could. Gabriella still couldn't believe that Troy said those things to her and he couldn't believe it either. To Gabriella, it seemed as though he didn't want to apologize for anything. Because not once has he said so. Hopefully he can prove her wrong.

Lunch time came around and Gabriella was sitting with Taylor and Zeke. "Hey Gabi, what's the news?" Zeke asked as Sharpay and Kelsi walked over.

"Yeah, we're dying to know," Sharpay added situating herself next to Zeke.

Gabriella took out her lunch and placed it on the table. She grinned, "You'll just have to wait until Chad and Jason get here. Besides, it isn't that big."

Chad and Jason came as if on cue and took their seats. "So… the news?!" Taylor asked anxiously.

"I have a date on Friday!" She squealed with the girls. Gabriella told them how it happened. They all smiled and 'congratulated' her. She giggled, "Thanks, I'm really happy about this."

"But why do I have a feeling that there's a 'but' coming on?" Kelsi asked as the guys laughed ridiculously. The girls gave them confused looks and Jason shrugged with laugther, "She said there's a but coming on!"

The girls giggled and shook their heads. "Anyways, yes, there is a 'but'." The guys tried to hold their laughter as Gabriella said that.

"And its: but I still want to be with Troy." She bit her lip and looked down.

Chad nodded with the gang, "You should still give this Jake dude a chance. You never know."

**Meanwhile with Troy**

Troy had been quiet all day. Amy had had enough of his silence so she questioned him.

"What's up with you? You've been so annoyingly quiet." Amy said as the girls rolled their eyes at Amy.

"Sorry." Troy said quietly looking at the gang laughing and talking, "My head's just somewhere else."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Can you get me one of those pudding things? They look great." She smiled at him as he sighed.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." He stood up and walked to get the last pudding. As he reached to get it, a familiar girl bumped into him in the process.

She quickly said a sorry and looked up. Troy didn't say a sorry. All he did was nod and walk away with the pudding.

Gabriella frowned and walked back with empty hands.

"Where's your pudding?" Chad asked as she took her seat. "Troy took it." She said plainly.

"Aw, that's okay, right? Was it awkward?" Sharpay asked her and she answered her with a shrug.

"No, I don't think so. I mean we bumped into each other and _I _said sorry but he didn't…"

Zeke assured her with a smile, "Don't worry about it. He'll come around."

**On Friday (After School)**

"Hey guys!" Troy exclaimed, obviously excited about talking to them. "How are you guys?"

They all gave him puzzled expressions. None of them knew why he was all of a sudden talking to them. It wasn't even school hours and they weren't near his locker. They were at Sharpay's.

Chad shrugged, "We're cool man, you?"

"Cool, too, I guess." He said with a grin, "Why don't we hang out later?" He was acting as if his incident with Gabriella had never happened. He had avoided them ever since. They all thought it was extremely odd for him to act this way.

"Uh, we can't we're have a double date." Zeke said pointing at Sharpay, Chad, and Taylor.

"Yeah," Jason smiled with Kelsi, "And we have a dinner with our family."

Troy nodded and looked at Gabriella. She widened her eyes, "Oh. I have a date tonight." She grinned and they smiled with her. His face fell in disappointment and he nodded again. Gabriella noticed and couldn't help but feel sad for him.

She began, "Sor- Never mind, I gotta get ready for the date. Bye guys!" She stopped herself from fully apologizing. Even though she felt a little sad for him, it didn't mean she's going to keep being the weak one always apologizing.

"Yeah, we'll see you later Gabi." Sharpay said and Kelsi and Taylor nodded. "See ya!"

A few moments after Gabriella left, the others left for home as well.

It's now a few hours before her date with Jake. She felt a little bit of nervousness inside her. Gabriella wondered where the girls were. She had just finished her shower and they were supposed to be there by now.

Gabriella picked up her phone and began to dial. As if on cue, the doorbell rang and she trotted downstairs in her robe. "Hey ladies!" She giggled with a pose, "Come in."

They laughed at her, "Is your mom still gone?" Sharpay asked her as they walked upstairs.

"Yeah," Gabriella answered her as they took a seat on her bed.

Kelsi put her backpack on the bed with her and asked, "Doesn't it get kind of lonely?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No, not really. Sometimes, but I got used to it."

Taylor ended their conversation and changed the subject. "Okay, enough of that. Someone has a date and we need to get her ready." She pulled the makeup and hair supplies out. "I believe the style was said to be formal?"

Gabriella nodded and laughed at the three girls in front of her. They were acting as if they were about to perform surgery.

"What? We take this stuff very seriously." Sharpay said taking the brush out of Gabriella's hand.

Meanwhile, Taylor was examining her closet until she found the perfect dress and Kelsi was searching through her jewelry and other accessories.

"Here, what do you guys think?" Taylor asked as she pulled out the dress. "Love it." Sharpay said and pulled Gabriella up. "Go put that on!"

Gabriella jumped up right away, obeying Sharpay's orders. She went into the bathroom to put on her black strapless dress with sequins at its top. (A/N: Stuffs in the profile.) She came out with her bare feet padding on the floor of the hall way to her bed room. Her footsteps ceased as she entered the carpet bedroom.

"Wow! You look great Gabs!" Taylor complimented as they took a seat on the bed again.

Sharpay came out of the other bathroom with Kelsi. They had accessories in their hands ready to give to Gabriella. They let out a gasp. "I'm not sure if you need these anymore!" Sharpay joked.

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks guys. But what's next?"

Kelsi motioned her to sit down on the chair in front of the mirror, "Well, Shar's gonna put on your makeup and I'm gonna do your hair. During which Taylor will put on your jewelry, clips, and so on."

Once they finished their tasks, Gabriella was ready for her date. Her hair was in a low, loose bun to the side with curls showing freely. Her makeup was done as a smoky yet natural look.

She bit her lip as she spun around. He black dress twirled as her long heart necklace, floral bracelet, and heart earrings jingled. "Okay can I stop now? I'm getting dizzy." She giggled with the girls.

"Sorry Gabi!" Sharpay laughed, "You can stop now. But you look great."

Kelsi added, "Girls, I think we did a great job!"

"Ugh!" Gabriella exclaimed with laughter, "That's it?"

Taylor shook her head and looked at the time, "You don't need us to tell you how good you look. And according to this watch, he should be here right," the doorbell rang, "Now!"

Gabriella breathed slowly calming herself with Sharpay. Kelsi and Taylor ran down downstairs to get the doors.

Taylor opened the door and cleared her throat, "Hi! You're Jake right?"

He nodded with his hands behind his back. "Come in, Gabriella will be just a second." Kelsi welcomed him.

Sharpay walked downstairs, "No, she's right here."

Gabriella smiled as she walked down the stairs and Jake smiled back at her.

He bowed to her as she giggled. "This is for you." He handed her a rose.

She gratefully took the rose and thanked him. Before she left, she grabbed her purse and handed the rose to the girls.

* * *

Now at the restaurant, the two have been talking whilst enjoying their dinner.

"Jake, this is really fun." She gave him a small smile.

Jake put his fork down and looked up at her, "But?"

"But, I don't want to seem rude. I don't know if I feel anything but a great friendship." She fiddled with the napkin, "I'm sorry."

He smiled at her, "Don't be. I was going to bring that up, too. I'm glad we can be friends though."

She let out a laugh, "Wow, I can' believe I was nervous to say that!" Gabriella took a sip of her drink and placed it softly on the table. "So, who's the girl?"

"Sabrina, my best friend." He smiled at the thought of her, "She's great, but it just seems like she doesn't take my affection seriously. It's like I'm just joking around to her. What about you? Who's your guy?"

She nodded in understanding, "Well, 'my' guy is Troy. He just kept on leading me on. Now he's sorta 'with' someone. I just have this feeling that he wants to be with me though."

"You sure love using your fingers for quotes." They laughed, "But I get what you're saying. And it's like they need some big sign so that they can finally see we love them."

"Yeah!" She gasped, "That's totally what I was thinking. What do you think will get their attention though?"

They sat in a silence with only the sound of their silverware on the plates. They were deep in thought until they both gasped. "You go first." Gabriella giggled.

"Well, when I told my friends about our date, I could tell that Sabrina was a little disappointed." He started and Gabriella continued.

"Yeah, same with me!" They sat in silence once more. Gabriella bit her lip, "This might be crazy but…"

Jake shook his head as he finished the food in his mouth. "No, don't worry about it. I have a crazy thought too, but you go first."

She too finished the food in her mouth. "Well," She put her finger to wipe her mouth and swallowed, "What if, what if we pretended to go out?"

"What?" He asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, that was completely wrong. I shouldn't have said that." She looked down embarrassedly.

"No, that's just weird because I was thinking that too!" He laughed at her, "Don't be embarrassed."

She blushed even more, "Well, um. Okay, I guess we're 'together'?" She asked him and he nodded.

"I guess so, but we don't really need to be so couple-y right? Only when we know that people are going to be there, right?"

She nodded, "Exactly."

* * *

"Thanks, I'll see you next time _boyfriend_." She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

He hugged her one last time with a smile, "Bye _girlfriend_."

Gabriella laughed and walked inside. She was scared to see that the girls were there staring intently at them. She screamed and turned the lights on, "Jeez guys!"

They muttered sorry and walked upstairs.

"So? I heard you call him boyfriend. What's up with that?" Taylor asked

By now they were all in their pajamas munching on some snacks in front of Gabriella's TV.

Gabriella told them about the plan that she and Jake had created. Sharpay chewed on a handful of popcorn before responding. "Who's going to know its fake?"

Kelsi gulped down some of her juice, "Yeah, is this going to be a secret?"

Gabriella shook her head, "We said we were going to tell our friends so that they could help us. Well, if you guys are up for it, that is."

They nodded quickly. "This seems like a great idea!" Kelsi said excitedly.

"But wait… I don't want to look like I don't want this to work, but what if Troy is discouraged because he thinks you really are with him?" Taylor asked taking a gummy worm and wiggling it.

"You're right, but I don't know. All we can hope for is that he doesn't."

The rest of the night they watched movies, played with each others' hair, gossiped and so on. They had a sleepover to its fullest. Knowing that their sleepover would continue for another night, they didn't discuss their new idea a great deal.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this :) Review please & tell me what you wanna see happen or what you want me to change.**

**Thanks a bunch :) Oh don't forget to check out my one shot, please!**


	12. Not in the Mood

**Something Called Home**

**Chapter 12 – Not in the Mood**

I hope you guys like this one! & I really appreciate all the reviews you guys give! They make my frown turn upside down! It makes my day better. :) For serious though.

No dedications this time folks. :P Oh but wait.

See if you know what song the **bolded phrase** is from. :)

* * *

Monday came and the whole gang knew about Gabriella's plan. She and Jake had "dates" during the weekend. They got to know each other better and began to build a brother-sister relationship.

During homeroom, Ms. Darbus was interrupted by a student bringing in a bouquet of flowers. Ms. Darbus thanked him and he walked out the door.

"This is for…" Ms. Darbus read the letter, "Miss Montez. Come, come get this."

Gabriella smiled and nodded as her way of thanking her and returned to her seat.

"Who's that from?" Kelsi whispered.

"Jake." She whispered loud enough for the whole gang, including Troy, to hear. Troy paid more attention to Gabriella as he heard her read a line from the letter.

"To my Gabriella, I will see you tonight. Hopefully that smile will stay on your face. Love always, Jake." Gabriella giggled at the line she didn't read. _P.S. Tell me what Troy's face looks like later. Can't wait 'til we act weird together!_

She showed the gang the letter and they laughed. "That's real sweet of him to do this." Sharpay smiled at her.

Troy was sitting there with jealousy in his eyes. He couldn't understand the emotions he had just felt after hearing her read that. He dropped his head on his crossed arm, causing a loud thump.

Everyone in the room turned to look at him. He sat there in his confused state, not caring about the others staring at him. Gabriella and the gang looked at him with concern.

Ms. Darbus called him back from his thoughts, "Mr. Bolton! Mr. Bolton, I will not accept this. The classroom is for learning, not sleeping. I suggest you wake up or we shall discus this later with Mr. Matsui."

Troy raised his head slowly and slouched into his seat. The bell rang and they all rushed out. Gabriella, however, stayed behind and walked to Troy.

"Hey, you okay?" Gabriella asked softly. She managed to push their awkwardness aside and talk to him.

He gave a small shrug, "I don't know. Life just keeps getting more complicated every second." He sighed and she stopped him from walking any further with her hand. Once he turned around she moved her hand on his shoulder.

"I know things between us have been…" She stammered for words.

He smiled and continued for her, "Awkward?"

She nodded, smiling as well. "Yes, awkward… Very. But, I just want you to know that even though those things happened, I'm here for you."

"Thanks," Troy said taking her hand off of his shoulder and into his hands. They both felt that same spark they feel every time they touch. (A/N: Every time they touch they get this feeling. & Every time they kiss they swear they can fly :P)

"Look, Gabi I'm…"

"Yeah?" She asked him with anticipation. She wondered if he was going to say he was sorry or if he loved her.

"I'm-"

"Troy!" Amy called as she walked down the hall to them. "We're gonna be late for class." She linked with Troy and pulled him away.

Gabriella stood there slightly frowning as they walked off. Troy turned around and waved at her. She smiled and waved back, but not as enthusiastically. They both turned their separate ways. Hopefully that's not how it will always be.

* * *

"So Amy ruined it again?" Taylor asked as she and Gabriella "worked" on their project together. 

Gabriella nodded while writing something down. "You know, half of me wants to think that he didn't mean to be the way he was and the other half wants me to move on because he meant it."

"Gabriella, when you first came here, we saw that Troy was different. Even the guys, so it wasn't just us girls thinking lovey dovey thoughts." Taylor laughed with Gabriella.

Gabriella put her pen down and looked at Taylor, "But like he said, I'm just there to heal his heart, make him feel better. It was probably just the signs of a happy boy after a rough break up."

"Whatever, if that's what you wanna call it. **They call it, we call it, **_**you**_** call it, I call it love**." Taylor said grinning at Gabriella.

Gabriella shook her head and laughed.

* * *

School ended and Gabriella was walking to her mom's car. She was using it for today.

Gabriella was stopped at the entrance of the school. She sighed and asked, "What now?"

Amy laughed and answered, "I saw you and Troy earlier. I thought I made it clear that I don't want you to have _anything_ to do with him." She emphasized the word anything and continued with a smirk, "And I thought he did too."

Gabriella gave a small smile and laughed to herself. She walked away, ignoring Amy, not giving her any satisfaction.

"Where are you going?" She yelled.

"I have a date," She stopped Amy from talking, "And I'm not in the mood for little games."

Troy came and walked to Amy. "Hey, sorry I'm late. What was that about?" He saw Gabriella walk away from her.

"She's being mean again Troy!" Amy told him, ruining what Troy and Gabriella had shared earlier that day.

Troy frowned, "She is?" Amy nodded in response and they headed out the doors.

After Troy dropped Amy off at her house, he drove to Chad's where he knew the guys would be. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to this anymore because of the way he treated them. So he decided to call Chad and ask. Of course, being the good friends they are, Chad and the others let him come over.

"What's up Troy? You didn't seem so great this morning… and now." Chad asked as he walked him to the kitchen where Zeke and Jason were eating some food.

"Well, truth is. I'm really confused." Troy said grabbing a few chips for himself.

Zeke spoke up after finishing the chips in his mouth, "About Gabi and Amy?"

Troy nodded and they gave each other knowing looks. Zeke opened flipped open his phone and texted Sharpay.

* * *

"Girls, I think this plan is working faster than we thought it would." Sharpay informed them as they all sat around the table starting some homework. 

Gabriella asked, "You mean…"

Sharpay nodded, "Yes now let's get moving!"

They all ran upstairs to get Gabriella ready. She had to look great so Troy would want her more. While Gabriella was getting ready, Taylor called Jake and told him that he needed to be good.

Their first plan was to try and make Troy realize Gabriella was interested in someone other than him. The guys were to persuade Troy into wanting to see how Gabriella was doing on her date.

It worked out faster than they expected. The guys didn't expect Troy to come to them so soon, so they all had to work fast.

"Gabs, you look great!" Kelsi said examining her. "Try to act like you're head over heels in love with him, alright?"

Gabriella nodded as Taylor yelled from downstairs, "Jake's here!"

They all ran downstairs to greet Jake.

"So Jake, you know what to do right?" Sharpay asked him as Taylor fixed Gabriella's hair a little more.

* * *

**With Troy**

"We don't even know if he's gonna treat Gabriella right on their date today." Zeke said shrugging.

Troy looked up with his confused expression, "You don't?" He shook it off and sat up, "Of course he will, he sent her flowers didn't he?"

Jason added, "I don't know man. I mean when I first met him I didn't really get a good vibe."

"What are you guys saying? Is he gonna hurt Gabi?" Troy continued, "I mean from what you guys are saying, he doesn't sound so decent."

Chad shrugged and grabbed his keys, "Why don't we go over and see what they're up to?"

* * *

Gabriella and Jake sat in their booth drinking their sodas. "So, you like Applebees, huh?" Jake asked her and she nodded. 

"I love to eat the ribs!" She giggled but stopped when she felt her phone vibrate._We're here and we see u. Make him jealous._ It was from Jason.

"Are they-"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah. Let's give them a 'show'."

They talked and laughed until the waitress came and gave them their food.

* * *

"He seems like he's planning something." Chad said trying to make Troy pay attention more. 

Troy frowned, "They look happy to me."

Their waitress came as well. They hungrily ate their burgers while watching Gabriella and Jake.

* * *

"Um, Kelsi just texted me saying she wants us to kiss." Gabriella looked nervous, "I'm not so sure about this." 

Jake extended his arm so he could hold Gabriella's hand on the table, "We don't have to if you don't want to. From what they're telling you, it seems like he's starting to get really jealous already." They shared a short laugh.

"But I think we should," She smiled at him and nodded. "Okay if you wanna."

They leaned in slowly with fingers still entwined.

* * *

"You guys!" Troy exclaimed, "They're gonna kiss! They're leaning in!"

The guys laughed, "Shut up Troy! You sound like a girl." Chad laughed more.

"But really! Look!" He pointed and they all looked. Gabriella was really kissing Jake.

When they pulled apart, they were smiling at each other. If you didn't know, you would think they were a real couple.

Troy showed anger and jealousy. "Why did she kiss him? He's stupid!"

"Settle down man. You're acting like you like her." Chad said.

Troy's expression softened and Zeke asked, "You like her again?"

He nodded and ran his fingers through his hair out of frustration. Jason texted Gabriella once he saw this. 

* * *

"That was kinda weird." She laughed with Jake. "Wait, did you hear that?" Gabriella asked. "I think that was Troy yelling."

Jake gave a small smile, "I think this is working then."

Gabriella took a sip of her drink and played with the straw. She looked up and asked, "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, "No it's just. I wish we didn't have to do these things just for them to realize the truth."

They sighed together when her phone vibrated once more. "It's Jason again." She read it to herself then told Jake, "Troy is really confused and Jason said he's really jealous."

* * *

The guys left earlier because Troy couldn't take it anymore. Right now they're in Chad's car driving home. 

"Do you think I made the right decision about going for Amy?" Troy asked looking at the window, not sure if he wanted to hear an answer.

They weren't sure of what to say. Zeke questioned, "What do you think?"

"I don't know what I think. I mean I don't know why I acted like I did to Gabriella. I know I said hurtful things, but I just can't come to apologize to her." There was a silence in the car.

Troy spoke again, "But then when I'm with Amy I wonder why I'm with her. Things aren't the way they used to be. It's different, we're different."

Chad turned around to Troy as they reached a stop light, "Well," Jason muttered 'green' and Chad turned back around. "Why don't you start by apologizing to Gabi?"

"Yeah, you're right I should." Troy agreed, wanting to better things with Gabriella all of a sudden.

Jason cut in, "But why'd you yell at her in the first place?"

"I don't know," Troy shrugged, "I really don't know why. But Amy said Gabriella was being mean to her again."

"And you believe her?" Jason asked.

Troy shrugged again, "I don't know. I guess I should talk about this with her tomorrow."

Troy hopped out and they said their goodbyes. 

* * *

A/N: K, done. I don't know if this was acceptable but I hope it is. I just wanted to get this happening or yeah. Let me know if you know what song that phrase is from!

Thanks! R&R please and thank you!


	13. Untrue?

**Something Called Home**

**Chapter 13 – Untrue?**

Sorry for the rush in the other chapter. I feel as though I kinda did that again here. :( Sorry buddies! Hopefully I made up for it though.

And yeah... I had no life today, so I posted two in one day. Whoopie! xD

Oh yeah, **guhrate1** (Rachel) was the only one who knew the song. Thanks for reviewing all my chapters, too Che-Che!

It was I Call it Love – Lionel Richie

* * *

The next day, Troy didn't apologize. He kept telling himself and the others that he would, but he never did. It had been a week since Troy last saw her date with Jake. Gabriella started to lose hope and decided that her plan wasn't working after all. 

In reality though, Troy wanted to apologize and her plan was working. Troy was just always cut off by Amy or too confused to follow through.

Amy continued harassing Gabriella and telling false stories to Troy. He actually started to believe her which made him not want to apologize after all. The only times he would talk to Gabriella was to yell more about being nice to Amy.

She'd occasionally shed a few tears to herself, even though she pledged to be strong. He hurt her so many times. When they all thought Troy was changing back to his old self, he would change back into what Amy formed him to be.

Gabriella was now in her class with Mr. Miller. He told them that they should now get their music ready for him to evaluate for the festival. Gabriella wanted to ask the girls if they wanted to help her. She called the girls and they scheduled a hang out at Sharpay's.

Gabriella was at her locker when Amy showed up once again. This seemed to be Gabriella's normal routine before she went home. She'd get her books and right before she closed it, Amy would suddenly pop up.

This time was different though. Troy was right behind her, but neither Gabriella nor Amy knew. He heard Amy talk and decided to hide behind the wall to listen before walking.

"So, I'm guessing your stupid mom and retarded friends aren't coming to pick you up?" Amy asked with a satisfied face. She was proud of her choice of words.

Gabriella sighed and mentally rolled her eyes. "Stop it Amy. You can keep talking about me, or saying untrue things to Troy but you don't need to bring my mom or friends into this."

Troy mouthed to himself, "Untrue?"

Amy laughed, "Whatever Montez. You can keep up your saintly act, but know one cares. They all think you're a stupid little bitch who's in love with _my_ Troy. Your own mom and friends don't even want you. They're as weak as you."

Gabriella glared at her, "If this is about Troy you can have him! I don't care about that anymore. All I'm saying is, if this is about you and me, leave it like that. You _do not_ need to bring them into this."

"That's right. Because you know it's true." Amy said leaning against the locker.

"Nothing you say is true Amy. Everyone knows you're lying." Gabriella said closing her locker.

Amy fiddled with her lock, "Everyone except Troy. And that's all that matters. Am I right?"

She rolled her eyes at Amy before leaving. She didn't care about Troy anymore. Or at least she thought she didn't.

* * *

Gabriella, now at home, was sitting at the kitchen table. She wiped her excess tears away from her face before listening to her mom. 

"If you really want to move, we can." Anna explained, "It might take a month or so for me to get this job, but we can if you want to. All you have to do is tell me."

Gabriella thought for a moment about whether she wanted to stay or not. She nodded, "I want to move. I can't handle Amy anymore. Besides, I've caused a lot of problems for myself and others. I'd rather not stay here…"

Anna frowned at her decision but accepted it anyway. She just hoped Gabriella wouldn't regret this later. "Alright, I'll call them up and tell them." She walked out to get the phone but came back to ask Gabriella a question, "But what happened to miss independent?"

She left Gabriella in her thoughts. Then Gabriella asked herself, "What happened to her?"

She said a goodbye to her mom before leaving to Sharpay's.

* * *

"So I'll design the outfits." Sharpay said as they chatted outside on her deck. 

"I can help compose your music," Kelsi suggested as Gabriella wrote it down.

Taylor shrugged at them, "I can choreograph."

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks guys! I have some lyrics down, but I need you guys to help me edit some stuff."

They discussed the project a little longer then decided to take a break. Gabriella thought that it was the best moment to tell the girls about her move.

"I'm planning on moving sometime next month or so." Gabriella plainly stated as they sat there in shock.

They all told her reasons why they didn't want her to move but she wouldn't budge. She kept saying how hard things were. The girls told her they would miss her and she said the same. They then called the guys up and told them the news and they weren't pleased to hear it.

The next day, Gabriella turned her songs into Mr. Miller and he asked her to stay a little longer after class. He needed to discuss the assignment with her.

"Gabriella, these songs are wonderful! I'd love to hear you perform both." She widened her eyes and Mr. Miller saw.

"Only if you would like…. But it would raise your grade." He smiled and she laughed.

Gabriella agreed to do both. One was with the girls and the other by herself. She was excited to perform with her friends.

Before they knew it, the festival was time. Gabriella and the girls were back stage adjusting their outfits, hair, and makeup. Gabriella looked at the girls and thanked them.

"Thanks for being there for me through everything. From the time I met you guys when I freaked out in the bathroom, or two weeks ago when I came up with a crazy plan with Jake, or even now! Just listening to me be weird, I wanna thank you."

They hugged, "Oh, Gabi don't move!"

She laughed, "We shall converse this later, but right now we got a show to do!" They all ran to the stage and got in their positions. They heard the cheering as their names were being announced.

"Gabi" **Tay **_Shar_Kels (Don't worry I'm not doing the whole song! & I put quotes so you wouldn't be confused!)

_Miss independent_  
Miss self-sufficient  
**Miss keep your distance, mmmm**

Each did their own pose then Gabriella walked to the center, staring out into the crowd.

Miss unafraid  
"Miss out of my way "

Gabriella glared at Amy who returned the look.

_Miss don't let a man interfere_, **no**

By now they all glared at Amy and she rolled her eyes and looked away.

**Miss on her own**  
Miss almost grown  
_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

So, by keeping her heart protected  
**She'll never, ever feel rejected**  
_Little miss apprehensive_  
"Said ooh, she fell in love"

On the words Gabriella sang, she smiled at Troy. The three girls cleared their throats and she laughed and turned her attention to Jake who laughed with her. Troy frowned but continued to pay attention.

"What is this feeling taking over?"  
**Thinking no one could open the door**  
_Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real_  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
"Goodbye, old you, when love, is true"

Gabriella couldn't help but smile at Troy. The girls didn't stop her any longer and Troy returned the smiles. Jake smiled at her knowing that she was doing what was best.

So, by changing a misconception  
**She went in a new direction**  
**And found inside**, _she felt a connection  
She_ "fell in love"

The crowd applauded and cheered. The four girls bowed and walked off stage.

"Jeez Gabi! Couldn't you take your eyes off of Troy for just a second?" Sharpay joked.

They laughed and changed into their normal clothes, "I mean it wasn't all that bad for her. He returned the smiles. I saw." Taylor added.

"Well, you can look at him all you want during your next song." Kelsi said and she and the girls wished Gabriella a good luck before she walked back on stage.

Gabriella shyly walked back on stage, sitting on the bar stool. She adjusted the song microphone stand and spoke. "Yes, it's me again. The other song was written by me and my friends. And well this one is just by me… so, I hope you enjoy this."

The music started to play and Gabriella closed her eyes and tapped her foot on the ground while the other stayed on the stool. She opened her eyes and sang.

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around_

Gabriella held onto the mic with two hands. She looked out into the crowd as she thought about the first time she and Troy hung out at the mall. They made their promises with their friendship rings. She looked down at her hand and smiled at the ring.

_Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me_

She shook her head in disgust to herself. She remembered the details like it was yesterday. There they stood in front of the Wildcat's Den. He grabbed her hand. "Don't worry. Who cares if they don't? We'll still be best friends, right?" She smiled, "Best friends forever."

_Yeah huh  
That's right_

Gabriella stood up and pulled the microphone into her hand with the other holding onto the stand.

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone_

She thought about the times Amy would warn Gabriella. She concentrated on Amy with a cold stare.

_  
I'd stand up and punch them up_

_Cause they're all wrong  
I know better_

_Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

She then focused her attention on Troy then looked away walking to the other side of the stage.

_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool_

Gabriella gave a small laugh at the memory. On the night she and Troy just met, they had blasted music in his car. They bobbed the beat and sang the songs with sunglasses on.

_I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything_

She directed her attention to Troy once more as a tear slid down her cheek. The memories affected her so much. She just wished that Troy would understand how much she missed him.

_I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we_

She thought of her move. She didn't entirely want to move, but she didn't want to stay right now either. Gabriella heard the cheers of the gang and smiled at them. They swayed with their arms in the air. Soon, the whole audience was doing it.

_Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened_

Troy looked at Gabriella with sorrow as he soon understood that this song was for him. He was thinking of the same memories that Gabriella was thinking about. He regretted yelling at her. He regretted the words he said, 'Your uncle was right.'

The audience silenced, including the gang, as they all saw Gabriella's emotion put into the song. Once it finished she thanked them with a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them and walked off stage.

"Good job honey," Anna said hugging Gabriella tightly, "That was great, especially the Miss independent one. I wonder where you got such an idea."

Gabriella laughed with a few more tears. Anna wiped them and continued, "You know, I'm sure Troy loved it too."

She nodded and hugged her mom again before walking to the gang.

As Gabriella walked into the audience, she noticed the guys weren't there. Even Jake, but he told her he had to leave once she finished hers, so she wasn't too surprised about that.

Gabriella took a seat next to Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor. "Thanks, but where are the guys?"

Sharpay laughed and pointed to the stage. Jason, Zeke, Troy, and Chad were lined up on the stage, each with their own microphone. (A/N: Check out the link on my profile. You can sorta imagine that the guys look like that.)

The music began and the girls were cheering loudly for their boyfriends. Gabriella shrugged and followed but stopped when Troy started to sing.

Troy **Chad** _Zeke_Jason (Once again, I won't try & do the whole song. & I'll do quotes to make it easier. I sorta changed it up.)

"I dont love her  
I tried to tell myself  
But you can see it in my eyes"  
_**So don't deny**_  
"I cant fool no one else  
The truth is in the tears I cry" **cause**

Troy walked off the edge of the stage looking into Gabriella's eyes. She tried not to get captured in his ocean blue eyes, but she couldn't.

**If it isnt love**  
_Why do I feel this way_  
"_**Why does she stay on my mind**_"

They all pointed to their girl. Troy to Gabriella, Chad to Taylor, Zeke to Sharpay, and Jason to Kelsi. All four girls were surprised, they didn't expect them to be on stage singing and dancing.

If it isnt love  
"Why does it hurt so bad  
Make me feel so sad inside"

Troy was now sitting down on the edge, still looking at Gabriella. She couldn't help but smile inside, knowing that Troy was singing to her. Even though he hadn't apologized yet, this was a great start.

**How does it feel**  
"I cant describe this feelin  
That came when I saw her last night"

Troy swung his legs and rocked to the beat. Chad, Zeke, and Jason were behind him rocking in the same motion but standing.

She got to you  
"Ill let you know the reason  
I saw her with another guy so"

Kelsi looked at Gabriella and whispered, "I guess the plan did work." They all giggled and continued to watch the boys on stage.

"Maybe she'll take me back"  
_Hey girl he's begging_

Zeke sang and walked to the left side of the stage.

"I made a big mistake"

**Won't you forgive him girl  
**

Chad did the same as Zeke but on the opposite side.

Now I can feel it  
He's never felt before

Jason moved to the left side of Troy. Once Jason was in position, Troy stood up, not once taking his eye off Gabriella.

"I really love her"

_**You love her, what?**_

The three guys snapped their heads to Troy and laughed as they remembered how they tried so hard to do it at the same time.

Troy walked off stage with the others following behind. Troy stopped in front of Gabriella, Chad in front of Taylor, Jason in front of Kelsi, and Zeke in front of Sharpay.

"_**If it isn't love…"**_

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and held it. After they held their note, Troy whispered into the microphone, "I'm sorry."

Gabriella let out a smile and the girls nudged her. Sharpay whispered, "He's sorry!"

Gabriella shook her head and snapped back to reality, "It's okay, you're forgiven."

Troy pulled Gabriella into a hug. They inhaled each other's scents and cherished the moment. Both didn't realize how much they missed each other's touch. They once again felt that bolt of electricity run through their bodies.

The crowd applauded and the two released one another from their arms. They walked outside to talk for a while.

Troy led Gabriella to the bench and sat down with her. "I'm really sorry Gabriella. Everything I said was dumb and uncalled for. It was unnecessary and I shouldn't have done the things I did." He bowed his head in shame.

"Troy," Gabriella said softly.

Troy shook his head, "No, I know. It's all my fault things got this way. I'm sorry that I took so long to apologize." He frowned and Gabriella called his name again. "You know, when I saw you with that Jake guy, I wanted to rip his head off. It's a horrible thing to see your lost love walk past you with another guy, and it's the worst thing to know that you made a mistake in letting her go."

"Troy."

"Yeah I know, you weren't really mine so who was I to say so? I guess I'm too late to apologize." Gabriella said Troy's name again but he ignored her and continued. "I'm too late for everything. I guess you can go back to Jake; he's probably waiting for you. All I wanted to say was that I'm sorry." Troy stood up but was put back down by Gabriella.

"Troy!" She screamed at him. "Troy, you're not a good listener. I already forgave you."

Troy smiled at her then frowned, "You shouldn't! I'm not worthy of your forgiveness."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and sighed, "Troy, please. Listen to me," She looked him in the eyes and held his hand, "You are forgiven. You are worthy because everyone is 'worthy' of forgiveness. So just relax ok?" He nodded but sighed again as he rested his back against the bench. He tilted his head and looked at the stars in the sky.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked confused as to what could possibly make him sigh more.

"You're still with Jake." He frowned and stood up, "Forget I said that. I'm sorry."

She pulled him down again, "I guess I should say some things too." He gave her a questioning look but she turned and looked at the sky continuing.

"Me and Jake, we never went out. We just had this plan to get the ones we loved to love us too. It didn't really work out because well… Just look at us." She sighed, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that… oh I don't know what I'm trying to say."

Gabriella turned the other way embarrassed. She never really imagined things to be like this: awkward and weird. She and Troy were starting to let each other know how they felt and it was the weirdest thing possible. She thought they would be like the movies and kiss with fireworks, obviously she was wrong. Troy broke her out of her thoughts.

"So you didn't like him?" She shook her head, still embarrassed.

There was a brief silence as they sat their staring into the stars. Troy was debating with himself on whether or not he should tell Gabriella. He decided to go for it.

"Gabriella, I love you." He said it looking into her eyes. She didn't respond so he stood up again. This time, Gabriella didn't pull him down. Instead she stood up and looked him in the eyes and replied, "I love you too, Troy."

Troy smiled at her and she returned it. They both looked down as they interlaced their fingers. Gabriella looked up and found that Troy was leaning in. She started to lean in herself. The closeness made their hearts race. They felt one another's warmth.

Finally, their lips met and they shared a tender kiss. They felt the spark and Gabriella smiled into the kiss. She deepened it by wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands found their way around her waist. They pulled apart and Troy rested his forehead onto hers. They smiled at each other and walked hand in hand back to the gang.

On their way to the gang, Troy asked, "So… does mean we're together?"

"I hope so." Gabriella smiled knowing they really were together now.

Troy smiled at her, "Me too." There was a comfortable silence until Troy spoke before walking into the door, "Did you know that I love you?"

She shook her head and said, "No actually I don't."

"You don't?" She shook her head with a quiet giggle. Troy pretended to think and asked, "What ever shall I do to make you know?"

She shrugged and smiled suggestively. He understood and they shared a passionate kiss and it ended with an, "I love you, Troy."

"I love you too."

They turned their attention to the open door as they heard a gasp. Gabriella and Troy's eyes widened.

* * *

A/N: Wow, okay I don't know if this was good. I kinda made this bunched and rushed sorta. So I'm not too proud of it. Hopefully you dig it. 

Gabriella & the girls sang 'Miss Independent' by Kelly Clarkson and Gabriella by herself sang 'Who Knew' by P!nk. Troy & the boys sang 'If it Isn't Love' By New Edition

Review it please:) I'd like to know your thoughts!


	14. I Feel It

**Something Called Home**

**Chapter 14 – I Feel It**

Sorry for the ridiculously long wait for this unsatisfying chapter. I had basketball tryouts all week. :) I MADE THE TEAM BABY:)

Once again, pardon the rush in the last two chapters. I can't help it, it's like I have rush disease. It's just I feel like it's more interesting in the chapters to come.

Check my new story out please! It's called 'She Could Be' That will also be a Troyella!

* * *

They turned their attention to the open door as they heard a gasp. Gabriella and Troy's eyes widened. 

"H-hey guys." Gabriella smiled at them nervously. Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi put on don't-hey-guys-us looks.

Troy tried to change the subject, "How was the act?"

Sharpay ignored his question and asked her own, "Since when did this happen?"

"Since when did what happen?" Troy asked slightly confused. There was an awkward silence. They were all just staring at each other until laughter was heard.

Zeke laughed at their nervousness, "Congratulations guys!"

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, still hand in hand, smiling. "Thanks." They said simultaneously.

They decided to go to the Wildcat's Den to celebrate. They were seated right away in a corner booth. When their drinks came, Chad burst into laughter with Jason.

"Troy, Gabi, you guys can stop doing that googly eye thing with each other." Chad said and the two blushed.

The waitress came back and they all ordered burgers and fries. Kelsi drank some of her soda and eyed everyone carefully. Gabriella furrowed her eye brows, "What are you doing Kelsi?"

"Well," She smiled, "I was just thinking that this is nice. All of us just hanging out, we should do this more often."

That comment made everyone smile and think about it. They were all pulled back from their thoughts when the waitress came back and gave them their food. Everyone was eating their food except for Troy. Gabriella tilted her head at him in a questioning manner.

He smiled at her cute action, "What?" He asked her and she put her burger down.

"You aren't eating." She informed him and he laughed, "I'm sorry?"

Sharpay looked up and watched them with interest and Zeke followed. Chad and Taylor stopped talking to them and Jason and Kelsi wondered why. They too were watching Troy and Gabriella. For some reason they all seemed to be interested in watching the new couple react with each other.

"You should eat… I know that you're fat and want to diet, but it's too late now." She giggled at him. He pretended to be hurt and frowned.

"I was just kidding Troy." She said still giggling. "Come on, just eat okay?"

He shook his head like a little boy being asked to eat his vegetables. "Why not?"

"I'm too lazy." He took a sip of his drink and looked her. "What?"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a French fry, "Open up Troy!" She giggled as he opened his mouth for her willingly.

She nodded in approval of his actions, "Good boy."

"Does the good boy get a kiss?" He grinned at her. She wrinkled her nose and he frowned once again as he looked down at his plate. She giggled more and gave him a peck on the lips.

"That was so cute!" Sharpay exclaimed and Gabriella screamed with a jump in surprise. Kelsi and Taylor agreed, "Too cute!"

Gabriella blushed and Troy smiled. He held her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Jason laughed after Troy ate another fry. "Good boy, Troy."

Chad laughed and asked, "Hey what about me man? I just ate a fry, too."

"Good boy!" Zeke mocked and pretended to kiss him. They laughed and Troy gave them a look that made them stop.

The rest of the night was like that. They all had fun just being together again. After they ate, they all went home to get some rest.

After Gabriella got dropped off at her house, she quickly ran to her mom excitedly. "Mom!" She called. "Mom!"

Anna looked at Gabriella with confusion. She turned the TV off and turned her attention to Gabriella, "Yes?"

"Mom! Guess what!" She jumped in her seat, "Me and Troy are together!" She grinned at her mom.

Anna gasped and smiled. "You better not be joking, Gabi."

"No," She shook her head vigorously, "No joke! We're together!"

Gabriella gushed to her mom about her night after she left. She expressed so much happiness that her mom couldn't help but smile herself. She too became excited and wanted to call Lucille. Gabriella said she wanted to call Jake when her mom reminded her.

"What about Jake and Sabrina? Did this work for them two?" Gabriella frowned as her mom said that. Gabriella felt guilty because she was the only one who gained from their plan. It didn't help anymore because of the fact that she forgot about him.

"No it didn't," Gabriella said quietly. "Last week, Sabrina got with someone."

Anna nodded, "Well, that doesn't mean you can't call him. Go call him up and I'll call Luc."

Gabriella walked upstairs and flopped on her bed. She closed her eyes to take a moment to soak in the events of the day. She turned her body so she was now lying on her back. Gabriella pulled out her cell phone and dialed Jake's number.

"Hello?" Jake's voice answered after two rings.

Gabriella sat up straight and greeted him, "Hey Jake-y! How's life?"

They had a little conversation before Gabriella brought it up. "Oh, well me and Troy are together." She tried to hold back her smile as she said it.

"Wow!" He laughed, "This is great!"

Gabriella thanked him and suggested, "Why don't we hang out tomorrow? You know, with the gang."

Jake sighed, "I don't know Gab. I mean, I don't wanna be a loner." He forced a laugh.

"I understand... but my offer is still open. Hey, why don't we hang out? You know just you and me."

Jake laughed, "Sure, why not?" Gabriella suggested that they should hang out at the mall for a while. Jake agreed to that because he was going to hang out with his friends later that day.

* * *

The next morning Gabriella woke up excitedly since this was the second day she was proudly Troy's girlfriend. She skipped through the kitchen and grabbed some pop-tarts. She took a bite and stopped skipping. Gabriella finished chewing thoroughly and swallowed. She then shrugged to herself and continued skipping. 

"Come here." Anna called Gabriella, silently laughing at her. Gabriella sat down and tilted her head and asked with a mouth full of pop-tarts, "Yeah?"

Anna couldn't help but laugh, "Have you checked what you looked like this morning?"

"Nope. Why?" Anna pointed to the mirror and Gabriella laughed with her mom.

Gabriella's hair was half frizzy and half straight. Her pajama top was folded up at the bottom and one of her pants legs was rolled up. And to top that all, Gabriella had a little strawberry jam from the pop-tart near her lip.

Before Gabriella could fix herself up, the doorbell rang. "Can you get that, Gabi?"

Gabriella gave her mom a hello-look-at-me look. Anna rolled her eyes, "Just go. Who could possibly want to see us at this time in the morning?"

Gabriella shrugged and walked to the door. She opened the door and was face to face with the one and only Troy Bolton. He smiled at her and she widened her eyes and shut the door quickly.

"Gabriella Anne that was rude! Open the door right now." Anna called from the kitchen. "But Mom, look at me!"

Gabriella sighed and opened the door. She smiled embarrassedly at Troy.

He kissed her on the cheek and grinned at her, "You look beautiful."

She giggled as she rolled her eyes playfully. "You do, too." Gabriella led him into the kitchen with her hand.

Anna turned the page of her newspaper, "Told you it was no-," She put it down and looked at them, "one." Her voice trailed as she looked at the two. She smiled at them. Troy had his arm around Gabriella's waist but he quickly took it away when he saw that Anna was looking at them.

"You don't need to stop being cute when I'm looking." Anna told them before she stood up and left the room for them. "Bye Auntie!" He called.

"So…" He began, "I was thinking you and I could hang out today."

Her smile fell as she heard his idea. She sighed and rested her head in his shoulder. "W-what's wrong?" Troy asked nervously, not knowing why she wasn't eager about the idea.

"Nothing, it's just I was going to hang out with Jake for a little. To get him back on track since you and I are together." He nodded.

"As long as he doesn't try to steal you. I don't want to lose you." He kissed her forehead.

She giggled, "Well, I won't let him." Gabriella smiled at him sincerely, "And you will never lose me." She looked up at him and he hugged her tighter. Little did he know, he might lose her after all. All of the excitement of being with Troy caused everyone to forget about Gabriella's move.

"I guess I could hang with the guys then." Troy shrugged so Gabriella just nodded.

There was a brief silence. Gabriella sat up straight which caused Troy to do the same. She reached for his hand and held it. She smiled to herself and Troy asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"Did you feel that?" He thought about it for a second before replying. "You mean that feeling you get every time we touch?" He asked and she smiled at him.

She smiled brightly at him when she heard his answer. Gabriella squealed, "You felt it, too!" She hugged him tightly out of excitement.

"My mom said that if we both feel it, we have a connection. Like, we're meant to be." She spoke with twinkle in her eyes. (A/N: Totally made that up, bear with me!)

He smiled at her, "Well, your mom is right."

They spent the rest of the morning hanging out in Gabriella's house before it was time for her to go see Jake. A few minutes after Troy left, Gabriella called Jake. She said a quick goodbye to her mom and drove to Jake's house.

Jake and Gabriella had a great time at the mall. Before they were about to leave, they made an encounter with Amy. She glared at Gabriella.

"So Troy dumped me for a two-timing slut?" Gabriella rolled her eyes at Amy and Jake turned around. Before Gabriella could respond, Amy extended her hand flirtatiously to Jake.

He gratefully took it and they smiled at each other. "Hi, I'm Amy."

"Jake." She giggled at him and Gabriella raised her eye brows at them.

Amy and Jake couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Once they stopped staring, they talked as if they knew each other forever, but they hadn't really said enough information to fully know each other. "This is Amy, the girl I told you about." Gabriella said trying not to hint anything to Amy.

Jake's eyes widened and he stopped looking at Amy. He turned and he became face to face with Gabriella. "What?" He exclaimed, "She- Troy- it's- what?" He had a puzzled expression. "How could I not know? Wait, so you mean…"

"Yeah, yeah." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

Amy took his hand and dragged him with her. He turned back, "Will you be okay?"

Gabriella shook her head with a smile, "Just go."

Before pushing the door, Gabriella put her sunglasses on. She ran her fingers through her hair and walked outside to the car. She was about to pull the handle of her door when she noticed a paper on her windshield. She carefully read the paper and smiled to herself. The paper was now on the passenger seat with its face up reading, 'I love you, Gabriella.'

She wasn't satisfied with the paper being there so she picked up again and unconsciously turned it over and noticed there was more writing. 'No, I'm not your stalker. I had Jake put it there. P.S. I love you.' Gabriella giggled and turned her key.

When she got home, she was surprised to see her friends' cars near her driveway. She picked her house key from the ring and pulled her purse onto her shoulder. Gabriella entered the living room, surprised to see them lounging on the couches.

"Gabi's here now, Troy. You can stop crying." Zeke joked and Troy looked up excitedly. He ran to her and engulfed her into a hug. "I feel it." He whispered to her and she whispered back, "Me too." Both were referring to the feeling they receive every time they touch. (Cause every time they touch they get this feeling and every time they kiss they swear they can fly:P)

He leaned down to kiss her when Chad screamed, "No!"

They all looked at him in confusion. "No?" Troy asked not sure why he stopped them.

Chad showed a confused appearance. "Huh? The Red Hawks lost their game." He showed his cell phone to the gang and they nodded in understanding.

Gabriella placed her shopping bags on the kitchen floor and sat next to Troy on the couch. Gabriella just remembered what happened at the mall and thanked Troy for the note.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked her grinning and she playfully rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh please. Who else would my stalker be?" Gabriella started to braid Troy's hair and he asked, "What are you doing?"

She shrugged, "Braiding hair-Oh!" She exclaimed when she remembered something else. "Amy and Jake, they might be the new thing," Gabriella was still playing with Troy's hair.

Sharpay gasped, "What?"

"You forgot to tell us this because…?" Taylor asked using her hands to help her speak.

Gabriella merely shrugged and Taylor continued, "I guess its okay. He should go for her," She shrugged, "Sabrina doesn't look like she'll come around anytime soon."

Troy kissed Gabriella before standing up, "Well, I guess we should go do our man thing."

The rest of the guys agreed and left after they said their quick goodbyes. It was now just the girls talking and munching on a few snacks.

Gabriella continued readjusting herself on the couch, "Yeah, I mean she was so different with Jake. She was even nice to me once Jake showed up."

"Do you think it's an act?" Sharpay asked tossing some chips into her mouth. "I'm just saying." She continued while finishing the food in her mouth and pointing a French-tipped manicured finger at them, "She's really sneaking."

Taylor grabbed the bag of chips for herself and replied, "You're right, but from what Gabi's saying, she sounds like a new Amy."

Kelsi came back from the kitchen laughing at the girls on the couch. After Taylor had said her comment they began to fight over the chips. Taylor whipped her head towards Kelsi, "What are you laughing at? You have a whole bowl of popcorn for yourself."

They all looked at each other and laughed. They were stopped when Gabriella's cell phone rang. "Hey!" Gabriella answered with the sugar rush of the candy visibly starting to kick in.

"Wow, you're really close by!... Mhm… I don't know... Fine… I hope it's a good reason. Okay, bye."

Gabriella grabbed a gummy worm and wiggled it. "Jake's bringing Amy here."

"What!" Sharpay choked out. Taylor and Kelsi put their hands over their mouths in attempt to prevent them from spitting out their drink.

"Why? Kelsi asked. "She knows we don't like her, and we know she doesn't like us."

Gabriella shrugged and the door bell rang and the girls' eyes went wide. "That was quick!" Gabriella whispered as she cleaned up a little before walking to the door.

"Hi." She greeted them and they walked in. They muttered a 'hi' to everyone and stood there awkwardly.

After the silence Gabriella coughed, "So… why are you guys here?"

"Oh right." Amy said quietly, "I'm sorry."

The four girls exchanged looks. "I'm sorry for everything. I just realized what you and Troy have and it was like," She stopped herself from chewing her gum, "Really wrong of me to interfere."

Sharpay furrowed her eye brows, "Did Jake make you do this?"

Amy shook her head, "No, he didn't. Um, I just wanted you girls to know that I'm sorry." Jake nodded, trying to reassure them.

They weren't sure if she was lying or not but it sure seemed real. Amy seemed to actually be apologizing to them and meaning it. They all still wondered if it was just an act to lead up to another plot.

"This isn't an act," Amy said as if reading their minds, "Someone made me want to be a better person somehow." She smiled at Jake, "Even though I just met him."

Gabriella smiled at the two and then looked at the girls and gave them a 'Told-you-so' look.

After a little small talk, Amy and Jake left. Once again the girls were left alone. A few hours later, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor left so Gabriella could get ready for her game.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this chapter kind of sucked. I hope to make it up to you in the next chapter! Goodness, I gotta stop letting you down/ Well, review please! Reviews'll make me update quicker! ;) Check out She Could Be!! Please! 


	15. No Such Thing

**Something Called Home**

**Chapter 15 – No Such Thing**

Thanks for the reviews! They are much appreciated.

Thanks to the people who checked out my story **She Could Be**. I'll update that soon! But anyways, sorry if this chapter turns out too short. Read it and review please!

* * *

Since Troy and the boys' game was just a few games before Gabriella's, they all went to watch.

Gabriella walked up to Troy and hugged him from behind. "Good luck, bestie!"

"Well, good luck to you too," He kissed her on the cheek.

Sharpay called the two as she ran to them with her camera, "You guys look so cute with your matching jerseys! Smile!"

They took a picture and Gabriella gave Troy a sweet kiss on the lips before walking to the bleachers. "You better win!"

* * *

Troy grinned at Gabriella before making the winning shot of the game. "And that is the game folks! With the score of a very high 81-68! Looks like Troy and the Wildcats are having a great day!"

Then the other announcer finished for him, "Hopefully the girls do the same. Coming on the court later will be our Lady Wildcats! Make sure you stop by to show some love!"

Gabriella ran to Troy and congratulated him. Troy and Gabriella leaned in for a kiss but were interrupted by Gabriella's coach. "Montez! Come over here!"

"I'll see you later." She whispered to him before hustling to her coach. "Hey coach, what's up?"

"Montez, why are you here so early?" Gabriella smiled. "I came to support Troy."

"Well since you are here, go get your warm up gear. Where is it?"

"In my locker," She told him and he nodded. "Can you please get it? I was informed that there will be pictures taken so you need to be geared up. It will be good to be ready early."

She nodded and ran to the locker room. She quickly opened her locker and reached for her gear when a few papers flew out. She took her jacket in one hand and the paper in the other.

"What's this?" She whispered to herself as she opened it. Gabriella gasped at the picture in front of her. Gabriella shook her head quickly to herself, "No, no, no. No, this isn't true. It can't be." She panicked when she looked at it.

Gabriella picked up the other pictures and looked at them carefully. "Wait. Calm down, Gabriella. These might have happened when they were together." She tried to calm herself down but it didn't work.

She inspected the two people. Her breath was caught in her throat as she realized that those were the clothes they were wearing earlier that day. She looked even closer and noticed that Troy was wearing their matching rings. A tear fell on the paper as she pressed her lips together, trying to prevent more tears from falling on the paper.

The pictures showed Troy and Amy. Two pictures showed them kissing, another showed them hugging, laughing, and another showed them feeding each other. Gabriella couldn't believe it; she didn't want to.

Gabriella walked out with her gear on and the pictures wrinkled, tightly clenched in her fists. She grabbed the basketball and started running outside. It had been an hour and a half since Gabriella went outside and she was exhausted. Her breathing was rough and she was sweating uncontrollably. She was about to take her lay up when she heard Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi's screams.

"Gabi! We were looking for you!" Sharpay exclaimed in relief, "What were you… doing?"

Gabriella was panting, "Just practicing."

"Where's your water? You should drink some. You're gonna need some for the game." Taylor reminded her as Gabriella nodded.

"I drank it already, I'll just get some more." Gabriella lied.

They all walked to the gym, "Are you okay?" Kelsi asked out of concern.

"Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy." They gave her questioning looks. "Oh, um you know from the heat." She lied again and they bought it.

Gabriella looked at the crowd and waved to her mom and the gang. Much to her dismay, Troy wasn't there and that made her worry. Gabriella glared at the cheerleaders, remembering the picture of Amy and Troy. She shook her head in disgust to herself. She actually believed that Amy became a better person and that Troy loved her. Gabriella walked to the coach and team.

She thought about Troy again. _Psh, love. No such thing. Maybe to Amy and Troy there is. They were in love. How could I be so stupid? He was with her long before he met me. Plus, he said it himself, I'm just here to heal his heart. Besides, he and I were only together for two days. I'm tired of this hurt he brings._

The coach smiled at her, "I'm glad you're here! We were worried sick." He told them the play and they ran to the court.

Before the tip off, Gabriella looked out at the crowd once more and there was still no sign of Troy. Little did she know, Troy was actually outside putting on his exclamation point shirt. He was putting it on to match the rest of the gang who wore their 'G-O-G-A-B-I' shirts.

She frowned to herself and before she knew it the ball hit her in the stomach. She clutched it out of pain for a couple of seconds and weakly laughed. She grabbed the ball and ran to the hoop. Being the good athlete she was, she still made it.

After a few minutes into the game, Gabriella still felt a little dizzy. When her team was on defense, she took that moment to close her eyes for a little bit to gain her regular vision. But instead of opening her eyes shortly after, she blacked out and collapsed on the gym floor. The last thing she heard was the gasp of the crowd and people yelling out her name.

* * *

A/N: Alright! Let's see how I did in this chapter. Review please! Thank you! 


	16. Not Going To Lie

**Something Called Home**

**Chapter 16 – Not Going To Lie**

I'll make this short and sweet: I love you. :)

* * *

Gabriella woke up in an unfamiliar room, having a strange cold feeling. She turned slowly to her right and saw a door and a few chairs at the other end of the room. No one seemed to be in there. She turned to her left, with her back to the open door. When she turned, Anna gasped and hugged Gabriella. Gabriella weakly smiled and Anna kissed her temple in response. 

The gang seemed to walk in right on time, but Gabriella slowly closed her eyes with her back still to the door.

"Gabi?" Anna asked slightly worried. Troy, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Sharpay, Jason, and Kelsi all walked up to Gabriella but were stopped when Gabriella spoke softly, "Don't worry mom," She took a deep breath before readjusting herself so that she was still facing her mom, "I'm listening, keep talking."

Anna nodded at them with a smile, somehow thanking them for coming. "Well," Anna started, not sure if she could say this in front of them but did anyway, "Why'd you do it?"

They must have all felt that they should leave because they all stood up heading for the door but Anna stopped them. They reluctantly agreed and just sat there in the back, silently watching their friend and mother talk. Troy held on to the flowers he bought for her firmly. They all hoped that they would hear what they wanted to hear.

"Do what?" Gabriella could just picture her mom's expression.

"You know what. Overworking, stressing, what was the issue this time?" Anna asked hoping Gabriella had a good reason.

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows at the thought and it was slightly visible from where the rest were watching. "Pictures," Her eyebrows were tightly wrinkled with anger, "Of Troy and Amy kissing."

The girls gasped but quickly covered their mouths so it was barely heard. Anna turned her head to them asking if it was true. By the look in Troy's eyes, they all knew it wasn't true.

Before Anna could say something Gabriella spoke again. "I didn't wanna believe it. I looked at the picture closely; they were wearing the same thing they wore earlier today."

They all looked at Troy again and he mouthed, 'I didn't.' The guys nodded, remembering that they had spent the day with him. "You sure, honey?"

"Yeah," Gabriella moved her hand to her finger with the ring. "And he was wearing our matching rings."

When she said that, Troy looked down at his hand and smiled at the memory of getting them. Anna smiled at Troy and looked back at Gabriella, "I don't think he kissed-"

"No," Gabriella stopped her as she closed her eyes tighter, "There were pictures of them kissing, feeding each other, everything…"

Taylor bit her lip, hoping Gabriella wouldn't say things that she'd regret saying in front of Troy.

"Mom, I told you I'm tired of it." Anna sat down next to Gabriella on her bed. She played with her hair, "But you're strong, you can't just let one little thing change everything you have with him."

Gabriella turned her body with closed eyes, still not knowing they were there. "But that's the thing, its not just one little thing. He hurt me so many times already." Troy guiltily played with the petals of the flowers. Pain, guilt, and sorrow were visible in his eyes as he looked down.

"But that's the past remember?" Anna tried to stop Gabriella from speaking that way. She, too, hurt when she heard Gabriella and saw Troy. "You love him, you said so yourself."

A smile slowly appeared on Troy's lips. The rest of them smiled, too.

"You still do, don't you?" Anna asked with hope in her voice.

Chad patted his back and they continued listening to Gabriella. "I don't wanna say I still love him. It hurt me everyday thinking about him kissing Amy. I cried for him." A tear rolled down her cheek and Anna wiped it.

"But… I'm not gonna lie to myself, I know I love him, mom."

Troy mouthed to her and frowned, 'I love you too.'

"He loves you too, Gabi." Anna told her trying to help them.

"Thanks for trying, mom." Gabriella said pulling the covers. "But I guess I don't care anymore. I don't care about him."

"You don't mean that." Anna said holding Gabriella hand.

"I actually think I do." Gabriella's eyes shot open when she heard something hit the floor. It was Troy's bouquet of flowers he had gotten for Gabriella.

She sat up and looked at Troy in the eyes. Both of them had hurt in their eyes. Troy walked up to her slowly with the flowers. He handed them to her and knelt down beside her and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry." She nodded not really looking him in the eyes. "You don't believe the pictures do you? I swear I wouldn't do that to you now." After a few minutes of reasoning and explanation, Troy fully convinced her to believe the truth. Gabriella apologized to all of them for not believing them.

They were all surprised as to how quickly she believed them and accepted it. Gabriella noticed and repeated her words, 'I'm not going to lie to myself'. Gabriella shared a loving kiss with Troy after it all. Both were now blushing.

"I'm still sorry, Gabriella." Troy told her for the millionth time, still with all the sincerity he had in his voice since the first time he told her.

"Troy, I know. I told you, I can't lie to myself. I love you and I'm sorry too. I keep doing this to you. Saying I hate you, but really I feel the complete opposite."

Troy shook his head, "No, it was my fault. I made you like this. So I'm the one to blame. I-"

Chad groaned, "We know you guys are both sorry and love each other."

Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other while the rest of them laughed. Their laughter came to a halt when someone's voice was heard.

"Gabriella!" Jake called and walked to Gabriella hugging her. Amy walked in smiling at Gabriella, "How are you?" She asked her and Gabriella glared.

Troy rubbed her hand, trying to calm her down. He was also trying to calm himself down.

"Why?" Jason asked out loud and they all looked at him like he was crazy. "Why Amy? They are in _love_ for crying out loud." He motioned at them by swinging his arm at them.

Kelsi stopped him from yelling but it just caused her to have her outburst, "But he's right, why? Why would you do such a thing? They have _real_ love."

Zeke could feel Sharpay tense up and he tried to calm her down as well. Taylor noticed and put her hands out and moved her four fingers to her thumbs. (A/N: you know how they do the hand puppets.) Taylor mouthed to her warningly, 'Compose yourself.'

"What are you guys talking about? I said I was sorry for those things I did." Amy said defending herself. Chad told her, "It doesn't really work when you do it again."

Anna stepped into the room confused at all the shouting. "Amy, I think you should leave."

"I'm sorry Ms. Montez, but not yet. I don't know what you guys are talking about but I wanna know."

"The pictures, Amy." Zeke informed her. Troy and Gabriella were silent during the whole thing. Amy had a puzzled expression. "Oh! I didn't do that! I totally swear!"

Jake looked her in the eyes and she nodded. "That was planned before. I forgot about that. I really am sorry."

Anna gave them a warning look and they all reluctantly accepted her apology. Shortly after, they all left for their homes, letting Gabriella recuperate. Gabriella's mind was racing with thoughts. Her head was throbbing and she couldn't change the feeling.

* * *

_Gabriella ran down stairs and grabbed her basketball. She ran to the front door and waved. Once she knew that he was following her, she ran to the backyard. She dribbled the basketball from end to end, making sure she had control of it the whole time._

"_Look!" She squealed as she put the ball in between her legs and out. Clapping was heard and Gabriella giggled continuing to show off her skills on the court. "Mom, where is he?"_

_Anna pointed to her left and saw him frowning. She tilted her head and he didn't respond. Gabriella grabbed his hand and waved to her mom goodbye._

"_I missed you!" She threw her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. "Wanna play?"_

"_No." He said dully. Gabriella frowned and poked him with her finger giggling. _

"_Please?"_

_Still with no emotion, "No."_

_She poked him again and he slapped her, "I said no, now that's it!"_

_Gabriella rubbed her cheeks and cried. "Stop crying!" He yelled at her but Gabriella just cried louder. "Mom!" She called out._

"_I said stop!" He yelled louder, his face getting red. Gabriella's eyes widened in fear; she tried to stop herself from crying._

_Gabriella looked at her reflection and saw the redness on her face. "You better not tell your mom." She ignored him and walked into the house and called out for her mom, "Mommy! Uncle's-"_

"_I said don't!" Gabriella cried as he grabbed her arm, "Mo-" He put his hand over her mouth. Gabriella gasped for air, but it wasn't working. "Mom!" She wriggled in his arms, "Mom!"_

"Mom!" Gabriella screamed, now sitting straight up in her bed. She panicked examining her wrists and arms. She patted her body and ran her fingers through her hair. Her body soaking with sweat as she turned to squint at the clock: _2:03 A.M._

Gabriella closed her eyes, attempting to sleep again. Every time she closed her eyes she saw his angry face attacking her. She shakily put her blankets over her head, suddenly scared. She looked at the side and heard the wind blowing. She checked the time once more: _2:05 A.M._ It was now 2:15 and Gabriella still couldn't sleep. Something about the atmosphere made her feel unsafe.

She struggled to sleep. Gabriella grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her and peeped into the hallway. She heard a noise and silently screamed to herself and ran to her room. For some reason, the dream had seemed so real because the noise she heard was made by her.

_2:18 A.M._ Gabriella sighed and crawled into bed. She grabbed her phone and it rang three times before a tired voice answered. _"Hello?"_ You could hear him swallow and lick away his saliva.

"Troy," She whispered. "Are you awake?"

Troy sat up, trying to pay more attention to Gabriella. "Yeah," He yawned as he looked at the clock, "What's wrong?"

"Can you come over? I'm scared." He could just picture her huddled in her blanket. He smiled to himself, "I'll be right there."

There was a light knock on her balcony door and Gabriella jumped. Troy shook his head with a soft chuckle. Gabriella heard and walked to her door cautiously and opened it. "Troy." She breathed as she hugged him tightly.

Troy rubbed her back and kissed her forehead, "How are you?"

Gabriella told him about her nightmare and how much it scared her. She knew it was just a dream and that was the past, but it felt so real. She couldn't shake the feeling. Troy hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He told the sleepy Gabriella.

"Stay please." Gabriella said tugging at his shirt. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you," She muffled into his chest and he nodded, "Anytime."

Finally, Gabriella fell asleep. She finally felt safe… in Troy's arms.

* * *

"I'll check if he's there. I doubt he is, but I'll check." Anna said slowly opening Gabriella's bedroom door. "You're right." She smiled at the sight. Gabriella's face was resting on Troy's chest while her arm was wrapped around him. Troy had a protective arm around her, assuring her safety. "They are so cute, Luc! Let me get a picture and then I'll wake 'em up." 

Anna rushed and took the picture, "Uh huh, yeah I'll add this one." Anna set the camera down. "You're right, it is good that we trust them." She laughed, "Everyone can get a copy!"

Anna laughed more and looked at the time, "Oh we'll chat later, I'm going to wake them up."

"Troy, Gabriella! Wake up!" Anna yelled as she opened the curtains and turned on the light, "Rise and shine."

Gabriella stirred. The noise only caused her to tighten her grip on Troy. Troy did the same and Anna shook her head. "Amy's kissing Troy and Gabi's with Jake?!"

The two shot up and Anna laughed, "Well now that I got your attention, get dressed and I'll see you downstairs."

Troy decided to change into his extra clothes at school later. Gabriella finished getting ready and they walked downstairs.

"Not that you are not welcome here, Troy. But what were you doing in Gabriella's bed?" Anna smirked at their nervousness. Gabriella explained what had happened and she smiled at the two. They finished their breakfast and went to school.

* * *

A/N: Alright! That's a chapter for you:) Reviews are much appreciated so please. 


	17. Do You?

**Something Called Home**

**Chapter 17 – Do You?**

Oh my. I took forever! Sorry! Please, always know that I'm not doing that on purpose. BLAH! I'll stop now so you can just read. :)

* * *

A few days had passed and it was now Friday. Gabriella and her friends were reminded about Gabriella's move. It was now certain. Their emotions they had expressed when they first heard about it seemed to stay the same. They were still affected by it. 

The bell rang indicating that class was over and it was now lunch. Gabriella walked to her locker. She carefully put her books in. When she reached to close her locker, she heard a familiar tune being hummed.

"Troy?" She questioned and looked for him. Gabriella giggled as Troy grabbed her and twirled her in the air. Once she was put down, Troy smiled at her and handed her a heart made out of what looked to be binder paper.

She smiled at him and he explained to her. "This is my heart and it was made to be given for you."

"Thanks." She pecked him on the lips, "I hope I don't ever lose it."

He picked at a few of the pages in her books. She turned to him, "But were you hum-" He nodded.

"Yup! I was humming that song you wrote for me. Did you know I like to listen to it every night before I sleep?"

"Even last night? When I called you?" She asked him after she closed her locker.

Troy nodded once more. Gabriella scrunched up her face, "Why? That song was horrible! I sounded weird."

"Actually," He put his arm around her shoulder as they walked to the cafeteria together. "It was quite the opposite. And…"

They turned the corner still in the same position. "I listen to it before I sleep so I can fall asleep to your beautiful voice, dream about it, and then the next morning I can wake up to it."

She poked his cheek, "You are too cute Mr. Bolton."

"Stop, you're making me blush." She giggled and they walked to the gang.

In the middle of lunch, Gabriella kissed Troy on the cheek before walking off with the other girls on her team. There was a meeting that had just been called for the girls' basketball teams.

"I'll see you after school at my place." Gabriella waved to him and he smiled at her.

When Gabriella walked out the door, Jason commented. "Wow, that's really cool how you guys are still like that around each other even though Gabriella's moving."

The others agreed and Troy nodded too, not fully taking in what he just said. It went through his mind and he stopped himself. "What do you mean she's moving?"

"You don't know? She's leaving next week." Taylor informed their friend. They all thought that Troy knew.

Troy just sat there with a blank stare. He showed no emotion whatsoever. Chad's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, "Didn't you know?"

He shook his head, "Did all of you guys know?" They all nodded and he asked another question.

"When did she tell you?"

"It was a long time ago," Kelsi told him. Troy stood up and excused himself. They all let him go, letting him have some space to think about it.

Soon enough, school was over and everyone was at home. While everyone was excited for the weekend, Troy wasn't.

"Did you guys know that Gabi's moving?" Troy asked, hoping they didn't know before him.

Lucille and Jack nodded. "Yeah son, that's old news now." Jack joked and laughter was only heard from Lucille.

"Troy, sweetie what's wrong?" Lucille asked him and he just waved it off.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm going to Gabi's right now. I'll be back later."

She nodded, "Bye. Drive safely." Lucille and Jack looked at each other with worried looks.

* * *

Gabriella was in her room searching frantically for something. She ran to her mom, "Mom, have you seen my lucky hair tie? You know I always have to have it."

Anna put her finger up, telling Gabriella to wait a moment. Anna was watching 'her show' and it wasn't commercial yet.

"Mom," Gabriella whined as she crossed her arms and tapped the ground impatiently. "Hurry please."

"Goodness Gabriella, couldn't you just wait a second?" Anna asked when the commercial came on. She walked to her room and grabbed the hair tie. "Here, I forgot to give it back to you after the incident in the hospital."

Gabriella nodded a 'thanks' and put it on her wrist. She walked to her room and turned her stereo on. She looked at the clock to check the time and plopped on her bed. She just laid there, waiting for Troy to come.

When she felt someone's presence she sat up and smiled at him. "I'm excited for our song. I can't believe they liked us that much!" She was talking about their encore performance. The audience and the school enjoyed both of their performances so much, they decided to hold another festival. Kelsi was working on a song especially for Troy and Gabriella. Mr. Miller, the teacher who was in charge of the festival, couldn't wait to work with them.

Gabriella noticed that Troy wasn't as enthusiastic as she was. She wasn't sure if something was bothering him or not so she smiled at him to assure that she was there for him. "Is anything wrong?"

Gabriella patted the spot on her bed next to her. Troy moved and sat down. They sat their in silence until Troy broke it with his voice.

"You're moving," He stated.

Her slight smile quickly faded away and she nodded sadly. "Yeah, I am."

"Why am I the last to know?" He asked her with hurt in his voice. "Everyone else knew a long time ago and I just found out today."

"I'm sorry." She spoke softly. "I really wanted to tell you, I did. It's just it was so hard to tell you."

Troy shook his head, "No it isn't Gabriella. Why are you moving?"

"It's just a silly reason, it's not important." She said hoping that Troy wouldn't push the subject.

"It's not a silly reason if it really made you want to move." There was another silent pause. Troy took a moment to process all the information. He asked her when it quickly popped into his mind, "You're moving because of me, aren't you?"

"No, not you; it was Amy. Don't worry about that now Troy. That's not the reason anymore. My mom _has_ to go now." Gabriella placed her hand on his but he moved it away.

Troy admitted sadly, "So it was my fault…"

Gabriella frowned and put her hand on Troy's again but this time he didn't move it, "You're mad aren't you?"

"No," He said and rubbed her hand gently, "I-I'm not. Disappointed or sad? Maybe."

Gabriella gave him small nods then rested her head on his shoulder. Troy shifted around uncomfortably then asked her, "Will we still work out?"

She took her head off of him and sat up straight. She played with her fingers and asked him, "Do you want it to work out?"

He looked straight at the wall and rubbed the back of his neck. Troy cleared his throat, still not answering.

"Troy, why aren't you answering?" She asked him quickly then paused. "Do you?" Gabriella looked at him with worried eyes. She asked continued playing with her fingers and asked him with a quiet, shaky voice, "W-Where does this leave us? D-"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "D-Do you want t-to break up?"

Troy sighed a long sigh before answering her.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know this was rushed a little and it was short… but I'm sorry! Review and tell me what's up my lovelies! Sorry about the mess ups!!!!! 


	18. I Don't

**Something Called Home**

**Chapter 18 – I Don't**

Sorry I took so long… I got a review saying this disgusted them. And my other story too, so I was kinda side tracked. But any who. :(

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **bluecasey95**! I LOVE YOU. :) The end.

* * *

Troy sighed a long sigh before answering.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked slightly scared, with her eyes glistening. When he didn't respond she panicked inside of her. Tears were threatening to fall as she pleaded, "Troy, please, I'm sorry. I really am. I-I hope you forgive me. Please…"

"I don't." He answered as he broke into a smile.

Gabriella furrowed her eye brows at him and wiped her eyes, making them less watery.

"You don't?"

He smiled more and nodded, "I, I don't want to break up."

She bit her bottom lip with a grin. "I'm really happy you don't want to because I don't either." She laced her fingers with him, "Troy, I still feel it."

He kissed her hand and nodded, "Me too, Gabs." There was a brief, comfortable pause as the two cherished the moment they shared together.

Troy broke it and responded, "And to answer you, I'm excited for our song too."

They continued talking about everything. For a few moments, they discussed Gabriella's move and what would happen to them. In those moments was when the idea of the two of them spending the weekend together was conceived.

"Let's start tomorrow." Troy suggested and Gabriella nodded in agreement.

"What are we going to do the whole weekend though?"

Troy smiled, "The question is: what are we _not_ going to do?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and opened her mouth but she was interrupted by her mom. Anna knocked on the door and opened it. "Hey guys," She greeted them. "Sorry to interrupt but Gabi, the boss called and said I have to go check that new place out again."

Gabriella frowned but nodded. That meant more days for her to be by herself again. "When are you leaving?"

"Tonight; I'll probably be back Sunday or Monday. I just wanted to tell you."

Gabriella nodded once more and Anna kissed her forehead. "I'll be packing if you need me."

Once Anna left, Troy wrapped his arms lovingly around a shocked Gabriella. She giggled and looked up at him, "Yes?"

"I noticed that you were sad and I am not very fond of you being sad." Troy informed her, continuing to hold her in his arms.

* * *

"Bye Mom, I'll miss you." She hugged her and Troy did the same.

Anna kissed Gabriella and waved at Troy as she walked out of the house. "I'll see you in a few days!"

Gabriella and Troy waved goodbye and Anna called one last time. "I trust you two!"

Troy woke up with a body on top of him. He suddenly remembered last night. Gabriella didn't want to be alone again so Troy stayed. Of course, their parents trusted them with spending the night. With Troy's sudden movement, Gabriella stirred.

She nuzzled her head into his chest and Troy smiled at her. He groomed her hair lovingly and Gabriella woke up with a smile, too. She yawned and greeted him with a slightly tired voice, "Hey."

"Hey." He repeated. Once they were both awake, they went downstairs to fix some breakfast. It was a cute scene, seeing the couple play "house". When they finished, they got dressed and began their date.

* * *

"I heard this movie's really good," Troy told her as they walked together to the concession stand

Gabriella looked at the candy and food they had. She ignored his comment unintentionally and asked him, "If you had to be a candy or part of it, what would you be?"

Troy looked at the candy and replied, "Caramel, what about you?"

"Chocolate, no doubt!" Gabriella stated proudly. "Hey, if we had a baby, it would be a milk dud." She giggled and he laughed.

"Well, then. Let's get our babies." Troy walked to the worker and asked for some milk duds and other snacks. When she came back with all the things, she smiled at the two.

"I know I don't know you guys," She told them, "But you are seriously the cutest couple I have ever seen."

Normally, Troy wouldn't like hearing those comments if he was with another girl. But this time he gratefully took the compliment and he and Gabriella simultaneously thanked her.

When the movie ended, they drove to the mall. They looked in a few stores but didn't find anything. The only thing they found was a photo booth. Gabriella and Troy went inside to take pictures. They had a blast taking them all.

When they finished the pictures, they saw a stand near by. It was for personalized dog tags. They bought two for the each of them. It had their picture on the front and on the back it read 'Troy & Gabriella 00/00/00' (A/N: Okay just pretend that was a date. : )

Now they were at Gabriella's house watching TV. When the commercial came on, Troy suggested.

"Well, I don't know about you but, I'm hungry." Troy said.

Gabriella excitedly agreed, "Me too!"

He laughed, "Okay. Let me get some stuff ready and I'll pick you up okay?"

Gabriella nodded and Troy left to go to his house. When he finished getting ready, he picked Gabriella up.

"So, what are we going to eat?" Gabriella asked, still hungry.

Troy was hungry too. He decided to surprise her a bit, "Well, um. All I can say is that I sorta made it."

"I hope I don't get sick." Gabriella said holding in a laugh.

"Yeah me neith- hey!" Troy exclaimed as they reached the destination. Gabriella poked her tongue out at him and he got out of the car. He opened the door for her and grabbed the basket.

He took everything out and Gabriella smiled. "This is really cute of you, Troy. You didn't have to do this."

"But I did." He pointed and she rolled her eyes playfully. "This is not your average picnic. Instead of your traditional sandwich, I brought corndogs!"

She giggled at him and praised, "Wow, corndogs."

"What do you like with your corndogs? I just like mustard." He told her as he took the condiments out.

"I like ketchup and mustard." He nodded and squirted the ketchup and mustard on her corndog.

After a few moments of talking, Gabriella said Troy's name.

"Troy Alexander Bolton…"

Troy laughed, "Yes, Gabriella Anne?"

"Your initials spell 'tab'." They both laughed and Troy bit his cookie, "Well yours spells 'gab'."

"Actually genius, it spells 'gam'." She did the same and bit her cookie, still giggling.

Troy shook his head, "I know that, but if you married me it would be 'gab'."

She just smiled at him. He thought of her marrying her and Gabriella liked the thought of it.

"Hey," He said breaking her out of her thoughts, "If we had a kid named…" He looked around for inspiration, "Cookie… art, his would spell 'cab'!"

"Cookie art?"

Troy shrugged, "I couldn't think of anything."

"Well if we do have a kid, let's remember 'cab'." She giggled and he agreed.

When they were done eating, they walked to the swings. Gabriella and Troy had a swinging contest. It was to see who could jump the farthest. Troy won but they were both lying on the grass, looking at the sky.

"Did you know my mom said that when we were younger, we kissed here? It was to prove that we were grown ups."

She smiled at him, "What happened?"

"We didn't prove it." He said and she rolled on top of him and suggested with a grin, "Then let's prove it right now."

She pecked him on the lip and thought it was enough. She was about to get up with she was pulled down by Troy. She yelped and giggled in surprise as he turned so that she was on the grass and he was on top of her.

Their simple kiss turned in to a short make out session. They were interrupted when laughter from children was heard. They quickly got up and played like they were children themselves. When Troy felt that they had enough of being outside, he suggested an idea.

"I have a few things I wanted to give you. And I was thinking that I could give it to you at dinner. If you wanted to."

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, that's a good idea. Why don't we do it at my place? It's sort of like a thank you for this picnic.

"Only if you-"

"I want to," She smiled at him and they walked to the car hand in hand. Troy whispered to her, "I feel it."

"I feel it too," She whispered happily back.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were silently eating the delicious meal Gabriella had prepared. Since they finished, Troy took something out of his pocket. He handed it to Gabriella and she opened it with a gasp.

"Troy this is the necklace I wanted." She hugged him and asked him to put it on her. He put it on her and she thanked him. "Thank you so much, Troy. How'd you remember this is the one I wanted? That was a long time ago."

He explained, "When we weren't together, I found myself going to the mall and passing that store a lot. I finally went in and found the locket you wanted. And I bought it."

She kissed him on the lips and he pulled back, "But that's not all."

"You didn't have to get me all this. I mean, I don't really have anything to give you."

Troy shook his head, "You deserve all of this. And your love is the greatest thing anyone can give me…"

He took out a velvet container, obviously for a ring. He bent down on one knee and opened it.

"Gabriella, I know that you're moving and that we may never see each other again, but that doesn't mean I'll stop loving you. This is my promise that wherever you go, you should always remember you're in my heart."

She smiled with teary eyes and whispered, "Thank you." He placed the promise ring on her finger and showed her his own.

"Now we have two rings. One for our friendship and the other for our love."

A tear rolled down Gabriella's smiling face, "I'm really going to miss you."

He wiped the tear with his thumb, "I'll miss you, too."

They leant in to kiss but Gabriella stopped him, "Wait, I have something to give you, too. It's not a lot, but it always helped me."

She took the hair tie off of her wrist and handed it to him.

"Your lucky hair tie?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

He wore the purple hair tie proudly on his wrist, "Your mom told me when you were at the hospital. She was taking it out of your hair."

"I don't want to go, I just can't." Gabriella said as she looked into Troy's eyes.

He caressed her hand, "I don't want you to go either. But if we're meant to be, we'll see each other again, alright?"

"I hope we do."

"We will," He assured her, "Because I love you."

She smiled and she kissed him, "I love you, too."

They shared a long, passionate kiss at the table. Gabriella and Troy continued kissing as they walked up to her room. Their kisses were full of love, passion, and now overcoming them, lust.

They fell on her bed still continuing. One thing led to another and…

* * *

"Gabriella!"

Troy stirred. "Gabi!"

Articles of clothing were on the ground and the two of them were under the sheets. Their warm, bare bodies close together.

"Gabs, did you hear something?" Troy asked struggling to open his eyes.

She shook her head sleepily, "No. It's nothing, it's just my mom."

Troy's eyes shot wide open and Gabriella snapped awake.

"My mom!" She whispered loudly. "Gabriella?" Anna called once more, the door was heard being closed, "I'm home!"

Gabriella quickly gathered her clothes and threw his at him. He hastily put his on and kissed her, "I'll call you."

"I love you," She called out in a whisper as he climbed out the balcony.

"I love you, too." He replied and closed the door before sharing a kiss with her.

Gabriella put on her robe and went to the bathroom to wash the make up off.

Anna came in and smiled at her daughter, "Hey sweetie, I'm home."

Gabriella wiped her face, "Oh hey mom," She hugged her. "I didn't hear you come in."

"So how was it with Troy?" Anna asked, "Anything special?"

Gabriella smiled inside of her but shook her head, "It was just the same. You know, the usual special."

Anna smiled and nodded, "I get it."

* * *

Hope you liked this. & Thanks again **bluecasey95**! 


	19. Still There For Me

**Something Called Home**

**Chapter 19 – Still There For Me**

Hey **bluecasey95 (BFF!!) **can you leave an email or something so I can reply please?

:) I hope you _all_ like this!

* * *

"Gabriella, Ella, Ella, eh, eh, eh!" **(A/N: Heeyy, do you know what song that's from?)**

Gabriella laughed as she closed her locker. "Hey Tro-!" She screamed as he pulled her by the hand to get the music room.

"Are we late for something?" Gabriella asked looking at the clock they passed by. It was free period and they were meeting up with Kelsi.

"Don't you remember we have our last practice today?" Troy asked her as they ran hand in hand.

* * *

"Okay, you guys are going to be perfect for tonight! Mr. Miller said so himself." Kelsi said as she put the music sheets away.

Troy hopped off the table and walked to the girls, "I still can't believe you wrote that for us."

"Yeah, it's really good." Gabriella added as she handed Kelsi the paper she forgot. Kelsi smiled at them.

"Thanks, but I don't deserve all the credit, remember? The gang helped out, too." She reminded them. Kelsi told them that the gang had talked about how cute they were and how they were still there for each other no matter what happened. They thought they were the model couple. It inspired Kelsi and they all worked on little bits of it. Kelsi, evidently, wrote and composed most of it.

"But-"

Kelsi laughed, "Enough! I get it, I'm talented. Now go get dressed and meet Mr. Miller! He wants you to be the opening. So get a move on!"

Gabriella and Troy held each others hands. They walked together to Mr. Miller's room and got dressed. Troy and Gabriella had to wear matching outfits. Ms. Darbus warned them that if they weren't, she would return her ticket. Some took that as a joke, but with Ms. Darbus, you could never know.

* * *

Mr. Miller stepped outside of the curtain. "Good afternoon. For those who do not know, I am Mr. Miller. I organized the previous festivals as well as this one. I would like to thank you before hand for coming. Without you we would not have these encore performances. Thank you."

He took the mic stand and headed out to walk off the stage.

The lights dimmed and Mr. Miller's voice introduced the opening act. "For our opening act we have: Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton performing an original by Kelsi Nielson."

The spot light shone on Kelsi as she played the keys gently. She nodded slightly and Troy walked out with Gabriella. She walked to the opposite corner of Troy just as they rehearsed.

_Troy_ ;_**Both**_ ; **Gabriella**

_Lately I've been thinking  
About the things that we've been through  
And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you_

Kelsi and the gang thought this was a great part for Troy to sing. It had to do with him and how he was when they weren't together. And how they had to go through so many things. Gabriella smiled at Kelsi as her way of thanking her. Kelsi returned the smile and Troy continued as he took a step closer to the center with Gabriella.

_I had to take a little time  
To try to work things out  
And You should know that  
I have never meant  
To let you down_

This was Troy's turn to thank Kelsi. He appreciated how she and the gang understood what he felt. When he was with Amy, he wasn't thinking straight. He took some of that time to think of what he did. He really didn't mean to do those things to Gabriella. She forgave him for the many things, and for that he is grateful.

Troy and Gabriella met each other in the center and laced fingers. They faced each other so that they were side ways to the audience.

_**Cause I, I  
Wanna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
**_

They pulled apart and faced the crowd.

_**Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much**_

Gabriella smiled as she saw the rest of the gang cheering wildly in their seats. Troy reached for Gabriella's hand. He spun her.

_**You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all**_

When she stopped spinning, Troy caught her in his strong arms. They sang together in each other's arms.

_**  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me**_

Gabriella stepped forward so that she was in the center of the stage.

_**Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me**_

Gabriella turned around and smiled at him and he returned it. She extended her hand out for Troy and he held it. She sang and turned so that she was singing to the audience. When she turned back she looked into his eyes.

**Sometimes I know I can be  
So hard to understand (**_It's ok_**)  
Even when I'm lost**

This was true. Gabriella had been hard to understand for Troy. That didn't matter anymore. They were both sorry for the wrong things they had done and Kelsi and the others had expressed what they were feeling in the song perfectly.

**You show me who I really am  
Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride  
But because of you I've learned  
To lose my selfish pride**

Troy understood those things. That's what made Gabriella and Troy feel wonderful around each other. He knew about her life and he knew how she was. He accepted that she had to be strong for herself all the time and it would be hard to let that go.

_Oh no it's love_**  
Ooooouuhhh (**_Oooohhh_**)  
It must be love  
Ooohhh  
**_It's gotta be real love_** (It's gotta be real love)**

Gabriella and Troy broke free and sang to each other, letting the other know they loved each other and that they were truly sorry for their past.

_**Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me**_

They looked out into the crowd. Their friends were cheering with all the happiness they had. Gabriella giggled and turned to Troy and he smiled down to her. He hugged her and kissed the top her head and they bowed together.

After they finished the show, they all went to the Wildcat's Den. All the couples were next to each other at the corner booth. The waitress came and gave them their food. Troy excitedly grabbed a French fry and ate it.

Jason laughed and began, "Good boy Tr-"

"Don't even start it." Troy told him putting his hand up without even looking at him. They laughed as they remembered the night. How ironic of them to be eating there after they finished the show. Last time the two were just getting together, now it was almost as if they were going to do the complete opposite.

* * *

Gabriella bent over, placing her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. It was the next day and school ended. Gabriella was now at her soon to last practice before her move.

"Gabriella, are you sure you're alright? You might be sick." The assistant coach, Julie, asked her for the third time.

She shook her head, "No," She gulped with closed eyes. "I'm not sick. I don't know what's wrong."

"Let's sit down so you can catch your breath." She told Gabriella as she handed her a water bottle.

"So, tell me what's up. Are you feeling better?" She asked as they sat down on the bleacher. "Gabi, you gotta tell me or I can't help you." She told her putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Coach, it's just the same thing I've been feeling a few minutes ago." Gabriella stated. She had claimed to be feeling nauseated and a bit light headed. She was seen gagging when one of the girls put up her arms, exposing her underarms.

Julie nodded, "Well, did you eat something?"

"Just my normal lunch and snacks I've been eating. Nothing new." Gabriella told her before taking a sip of water.

Julie clicked her tongue on the top of the roof of her mouth as she thought to herself. "What kept making you gag again?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I guess the girls who forgot to put their deodorant made me gag."

Julie laughed and shook her head. The next thing they knew a girl ran quickly near Gabriella and Julie. Sweat was dripping down her body as she stopped in front of Gabriella. Gabriella's eyes widened as her nose wrinkled. There it was again, the stench of body odor.

She quickly covered her mouth and Julie ran to get something for her to throw up in.

After a few minutes, Gabriella was back to normal and was sitting next to Julie once more.

"Your mom's here now." She informed her and Gabriella nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Gabriella said as she waved. She walked to her mom and hopped into the front seat. She put her gym bag on the floor and turned the radio on.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, mom. I'm fine."

Anna looked unsure and put her hand on Gabriella's forehead, feeling for her temperature. "I guess you're right."

* * *

"Mom, I'm fine." Gabriella said with her face in the toilet. She threw up and Anna shook her head as she held her hair. "No you are not. You are not going to school today."

"But-" She gagged.

"But nothing, you can see your friends later. I'm sure they will come visit you." Anna said as Gabriella washed her face.

"No but look, I'm better. See?" She said as she wiped her face. It was true, Gabriella felt much better quickly after. But Anna continued to shake her head. "I'm sorry, Gabi. Go lay down and I'll bring you some food."

Gabriella fixed her pajama top and went back in her bed, just as her mother told her. She smiled at the pink dog next to her and grabbed it. She hugged it tightly and wished that she could go to school.

* * *

A/N: I don't know if this is an acceptable chapter. And for that I am sorry. I hope to update sooner with better chaps. Haha, mmkay. Let me know what's up!

**bluecasey95 **don't forget an email or something please!


	20. 2 Crazy Lol

**Something Called Home**

**Chapter 20 – 2 Crazy Lol**

I'm going to dedicate this to **marebear11**! Her reviews are as awesome as her stories. Check those out, btw! Sorry if this chapter doesn't live up to a dedication. I really wanted to dedicate one to you. :)

Anyways, I hope you all like this though!

* * *

"You know I missed you at school." Troy told her from his seat next to her on the bed.

Gabriella, following her mother's orders, stayed at home the whole day. She felt that it was unreasonable because she was feeling fine shortly after. Anna was right though, her friends did come to visit. Everyone had just left, leaving Troy and Gabriella alone.

She nodded, "I missed you too."

Troy picked the puppy up and moved closer to her, "You really like this thing don't you?"

"Thing?" Gabriella asked. "I will let you know that Troy is not a thing, he's a very cute puppy. And yes," She took the toy from his hands and moved it to the other side of them, "I love him."

"So that's why you named him Troy? Because he's cute and you love him?" Troy said with a smirk.

"Nope," Gabriella giggled, "Because he's pink, remember?"

Troy couldn't resist it. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. He kissed the top of her head. Gabriella smiled and put her arms around his stomach.

"You don't look sick." He told her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I'm not sick that's why. I was just like I don't know, nauseated. My mom made me stay home."

"Did you eat anything?" Troy asked with concern.

She shook her head, "Not that I know of."

The continued talking until it was time for dinner. After dinner, Troy had to go back home.

* * *

The next day after school, Gabriella and Taylor were talking on the computer. They both had finished their homework for the day. (A/N: Losing creativity so I'm just going to use their names and a number! Excuse me if I exaggerated on the internet talk haha.)

**TAY08: **I kno crazy rite!?

**GAB14: **2 crazy lol

**TAY08: **anywayz wat did u want 2 tell me?

**GAB14: **o yea. Well u kno how im movin rite

**TAY08: **:-( Yea…

**GAB14: **well I was jus wonderin if u n I could go 2 da same college.

**GAB14: **so that we'd still be frens

**TAY08: **of course! Which 1?

**GAB14: **I denno yet cuz we move a lot. But we'll KIT so we'll kno l8r

**TAY08: **kk!

**TAY08: **w8 Wat about the others?

**GAB14: **I was jus thinkin it was for u n me :-\ is that rong?

**TAY08: **nooo! I was jw lol

After a while, the two had to get off. Gabriella washed up and went downstairs for dinner.

"Mm, smells good!" Gabriella said as she walked down stairs. Anna smiled, "I made your favorite."

Anna opened the other pot and Gabriella gagged. "That was rude Gabi."

"I'm sorry, it's just the smell. I don't know."

"Before we get on the road, we're gonna get you checked up okay?"

"Why?" Gabriella asked as she picked a piece a green bean and ate it.

Anna sighed as she washed her hands. She wiped them on the towel replied. "Well, I can't stand it when you're sick, honey. And if you're still sick by that time, that's not a good sign."

Gabriella nodded slowly. Together they prepared the table and their food.

During their meal Gabriella asked her mom what she thought her sickness was. Anna shook her head, "I don't really know." Anna said feeling Gabriella's temperature.

Once again, Anna said that Gabriella couldn't go to school. Gabriella didn't argue because she knew her mother was right.

* * *

The water splashed. Gabriella groaned and Anna put Gabriella's hair up. "I hate waking up like this." Anna gave a sympathetic smile before leaving. She went to get a cold wash cloth for her.

She threw up into the toilet and groaned once more. Finally, she was finished and she went to wash up. She brushed her teeth and just when she finished, Anna came back.

"Come here," Anna told her as she patted the bed. They sat there together watching TV. Gabriella tiredly rested her head on her mother's shoulder. Anna grabbed the wash cloth and patted Gabriella forehead soothingly.

"I'm sure you'll get better." Anna assured Gabriella.

In the afternoon, Gabriella and Anna were just about finished with their packing. After doing so, Gabriella went to go take a shower. It was now around the time that the gang would be coming. She brushed her freshly showered hair and grabbed the box. She sat on her bed with crossed legs as she took the items out of the box. This box contained all the gifts Troy had given to her. She softly smiled at the things. All their photos, rings, dog tag, necklace, and the toy he won for her. She took the rings and placed them on her fingers. Once she was content at where they were, she put on her necklaces.

She smiled as she remembered the weekend she had spent with Troy. They went to the movies, the mall, the park, and they had dinner. The most memorable event was when they-

Gabriella ran and pulled her hair back. She puked. When she finished, she washed up again and brushed her teeth. She let her wet hair flow down her back. She turned around and was startled to see her friends looking at her.

Gabriella blushed with a smile. "Hey guys. Sorry if this grosses you out."

Troy was the first to hug her. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and the rest of them went to greet her.

"I just wanted you guys to know that I really will miss you all." Gabriella told them sadly.

Kelsi smiled, "We'll miss you, too."

Sharpay looked at the box with the items from Troy. She then asked, "We'll visit each other right?"

Gabriella nodded with a smile, "I hope so."

Zeke asked the question she hadn't answered yet, "Where are you moving? That's kind of a necessary thing we need to know in order to visit you." He chuckled.

"Oh right!" Gabriella giggled, "California."

Jason asked her, "Are you staying forever? Or are you moving around?"

Gabriella shrugged, "Most likely I'm moving. But we might move back, I don't know."

They continued talking until it was time to leave.

* * *

Two days had passed and Gabriella still felt the same way. This had been going on for nearly a week and Anna became worried.

"I can't believe we're moving tomorrow…" Gabriella said sadly as she looked through the window.

Anna gave a sad smile, "Me neither."

"But I'm glad we found home." Gabriella said, turning around so that she faced her mom.

Anna nodded, "Yeah. I'm glad too."

* * *

A/N: Sad to say this story's coming to an end. I'm thinking about doing a sequel or whatever. Haha, so yeah. Let me know if I should or not.

Oh! And sorry if this chapter sucked buttocks. :( Not too proud of this. Anyways, next chapter we see their goodbyes. Tear. Anyways! Review please!!


	21. Strong, Hard

**Something Called Home**

**Chapter 21 – Strong, Hard**

I'm doing a recap for this chapter so that you don't get confused. Also, like next week, I have semester exams so I might not update as quickly. So for those who read **She Could Be**, don't hate me. :)

Oh! The chapter is titled after the words I believe I repeated about a hundred times. Sorry about that, I couldn't find any other words that would give the right meaning I wanted.

_**Recap:**_

_Two days had passed and Gabriella still felt the same way. This had been going on for nearly a week and Anna became worried._

"_I can't believe we're moving tomorrow…" Gabriella said sadly as she looked through the window._

_Anna gave a sad smile, "Me neither."_

"_But I'm glad we found home." Gabriella said, turning around so that she faced her mom._

_Anna nodded, "Yeah. I'm glad too."_

_**End Recap**_

Meanwhile, Troy was at home lost in thought. He was clearly thinking about Gabriella and the move that was about to happen. Troy knew that he had to be strong for her but it was hard enough to be strong for himself.

_I can't let her go, I  
can't let her go  
Cause I need the love  
she gives to me_

Troy was rocking back and forth in the computer chair. He was staring at the photos of him and Gabriella. Troy thought hard. He didn't want her to leave. He struggled with the idea of her moving. He needs her…

_I can't let her go, I  
can't let her go  
And she knows that we  
were meant to be_

Troy grabbed his soft, pillow ball and tossed it in the air. He wondered if there was any way she could stay. _Maybe we could elope and have children! At least we're leaving together._ Troy shook his head at the ridiculous thought.

_The way you make me feel  
Is like no other feeling  
I ever had before_

Troy caught the pillow,_that's it! Together… She can stay with us! Or I can go with her!_ Troy sighed knowing his parents wouldn't allow such a thing. Besides, he couldn't just invite himself.

_You give me the kind of lovin'  
Make a brother wanna come for more  
She's the one I adore_

All the frustration got to Troy and a single tear slid down the side of his face. He angrily threw the pillow at the door. Much to his surprise, someone caught it. Jack gave an assuring smile and passed it back. "Why don't you go visit her?"

Troy's face lit up and he hopped off the chair. He ran as quickly as he could to his car. "See you guys later!" He called out to his parents and drove off.

* * *

Troy was knocking furiously on the door, anxious to see Gabriella. A sudden rush of energy came over him. "Hi Auntie!" He hugged her tightly and she laughed. 

"Hello Troy, she just went up stairs."

Troy waved at her and ran up the stairs. He smiled at the view in front of him. Gabriella looked beautiful in his eyes. She was playing with the fabric on the toy he had gotten her. From the looks of it, Gabriella's eyes were watery. Gabriella must have felt his gaze because she turned around and smiled at him. The smile won him over and the energy came rising again. He couldn't control himself for some reason.

"Gabs!" He screamed as he rushed to her. He picked her up and she twirled in the air. Gabriella let out a giggle. He grinned, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Troy." She giggled into his chest. Troy held her close to him, not letting her go.

Gabriella looked up at him, "As much as I love being in this position, you're kind of squishing me."

Troy shook his head, "No way, I am not letting you go. If I let you go, then I might not see you again!"

He let her loose and they sat together on her bed. She gave him a soft smile. "We'll see each other, okay? If we're meant to be, we will."

Troy nodded. "It's just I was thinking about this. It's hard," He nodded once more, "I-I can't just say goodbye to what we had."

"I know." She told him softly.

He shook his head, "No." He paused and she let him continue. "You don't. The only thing I'll have are memories. Sure we'll have this and tomorrow, but that's it. I've never felt like this before. And I just can't let you-"

"Troy," She swallowed as the previous tears she had were forming once again, "I_do_. Don't you see how hard I tried to stay? To make you see that I loved you from the start?" She shook her head sadly.

"I don't want us to end like this." She told him.

Troy shook his head disappointedly. "End…" he mumbled to himself.

"You know what I mean. Stop thinking of this as a goodbye. It's more of a see ya later." She told him, forcing herself to believe what she told him. They walked out to the balcony and took the fresh air in.

Troy looked at the clouds and furrowed his eye brows. He bit the inside of his lip, knowing that the frustration didn't fully leave. "It's just that, I love you too much. I don't know if I can live with out you here."

She smiled, "I love you too Troy. That's why we have to be strong, we have to have faith. If we don't, then what good is there for us to go on?"

Troy nodded and realized how selfish he was. Thinking only of himself, but he now knew that he had to be strong for Gabriella and of course himself. Troy hugged her and kissed her on her temple. "I'm sorry…" She nodded.

He whispered to her during their loving embrace, "I feel it."

"Troy I will always feel it." She whispered back as tears ran slowly down her cheeks. She knew that she would miss him. All the tears she had been holding in had suddenly decided to come out. "I'm going to miss you. I hope you will too."

"Do you really think I'm not going to miss you?" A tear rolled over her smile, "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be who I am right now. I have people, other than my mom, who truly care for me now. I played the sport that I thought I'd never be able to play again."

She adjusted the purple hair tie on Troy's wrist. "Because of you, I finally found something to call home."

He smiled back and held her in his arms once more. "I'm ready now."

Gabriella tilted her head. "I'm ready to say…" He stopped himself from saying 'goodbye' and chose the right words. "…To say see you later."

"I think I am too." He engulfed her into the most fervent kiss they have ever shared. Both knew how much the other would miss them. They knew how much they loved each other. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and Troy slipped his around her waist. Tears were drying on Gabriella's face. When they pulled apart Gabriella and Troy had a smile on their face, yet the look in their eyes expressed sadness.

They stood in silence on her balcony. Both Troy and Gabriella enjoyed the peaceful breeze sway around them. Troy broke the silence, "When we see each other again, I don't want it to be awkward. I want us to just say that we love each other and be together again." He had this calm, gentle tone to his voice as he spoke.

"Yeah," She said matching his tone. "I want that too…"

* * *

Gabriella sadly put her bags in the trunk. She took one last look at the house and inhaled deeply and shakily let her breath out. She hugged the toy and walked to the passenger's seat. 

Anna fixed Gabriella's necklaces so that it was showing. "Ready?"

She nodded and they drove to Troy's house. The rest of them were to go to his house so they could all say goodbye together. The car ride was a silent one. Both women were thinking about the move. When they reached the house, Gabriella unbuckled her seatbelt. She put 'Troy' on her seat and walked to the front door. She pulled her sleeves down and held them from inside as she waited for them to answer.

"Gabriella!" Lucille greeted her with tearful eyes. "Anna!" They all hugged as Anna's eyes were brimmed with tears. Gabriella smiled softly, "Hi Auntie." Lucille sniffed and hugged her once more. She kissed her, "You are always welcome here and you know that."

Gabriella nodded and excused herself to the others, leaving the mothers. On her way to the gang, she was stopped half way by Jack. His face looked as if he too were affected by the move. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head, showing his fatherly figure towards her.

"I'll miss you very Gabriella. You will always be like a daughter to me." He smiled and she returned it.

"Thank you, Uncle. And you will always be like a father to me. Even if I can't remember most of the times we were together." She joked with a light laugh. He chuckled and he and Gabriella parted their ways.

She took a deep breath, knowing that this wouldn't be easy. "Gabi!" Sharpay exclaimed as she hugged her. She had just come out of the bathroom. Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows at a wet spot that had formed on her top. "Oh, Gabi, I'm going to miss you so much."

Sharpay smiled as tears quickly formed in her eyes, "I still can't believe you're actually going. We got really close even though we sort of just met. And because of that, I hope you don't forget me… or the others."

Gabriella giggled softly in surprise. Sharpay just saw her and started crying. "Honestly? I could never imagine forgetting you. I just hope you don't forget me. We'll-"

"Shar, what in the world are you screaming about now? We told you it's not a stain." She heard a voice and recognized it.

"Gabi!" Kelsi screamed, imitating Sharpay and hugged her. Sharpay smirked at her loudness. "Is there any way you can stay? Or at least let me come with you? How about we be pen pals or something?" Kelsi made Gabriella laugh at her. The questions and suggestions were quickly thrown at her in surprise.

"Kelsi," A voice called in a sing-song voice, "I've come to get you since you can't even get Shar-"

"Gabriella!" Jason called and hugged her. She was still laughing at the repetition. "I wonder who's coming next." Gabriella said and they laughed.

A shadow quickly revealed who the next person was, "Why's everyone leaving? Zeke's almost finished."

"Gabster!" He ran to her and she hugged him back. "Hey Chad, I sure am going to miss you."

Zeke came with an apron on, "Seriously, where'd everyone go?"

"Gabriella," He smiled. He was the quietest greeting yet. Gabriella hugged him and smiled, "Hey Zeke."

"I'm going to miss you, but you said we'll be able to visit. You can visit here, too. Don't forget." He pointed the cooking utensil at her and she nodded.

Taylor came in already knowing she was hear, "I knew it!" She smiled at Gabriella and hugged her. "I'll miss you Tay."

"You too Gabi, but remember the plan?" She said with a grin and Gabriella nodded. They all continued to talk in the hall way. A few minutes had passed and they all had said what they wanted. A few tears here and there but over all it was the way it should be. Except for one thing.

The last person wasn't there. He was the one she wanted to see most. It was a bit odd to not see him because this was his house. "Okay, so I leave for a minute and you guys ditch me to party? Thanks!" He called and his foot steps were heard.

Gabriella giggled and hid behind the group of friends. "What are you guys doing?" He asked them with wrinkled eye brows. They were just standing cluttered in one section.

"Nothing." Sharpay answered but he gave them a look saying he didn't buy it.

Chad flopped his arms down, "Okay." He said in a defeated tone. "We're doing everything."

Troy rolled his eyes and then Gabriella appeared to him. She walked to him with a smile and he returned it. They shared a quick, sweet kiss. When they ended, Troy wrapped his arms around her and they stayed in the hug. Gabriella opened her mouth but Troy beat her to it. "Always."

She smiled, he knew what she was going to say. _I feel it_.

They all walked to the living room and sat there. Gabriella broke the silence and spoke to them, for what might be the last time. "I know we all say that we'll miss each other, but that's only a little piece of what I feel."

She held on to Troy's hand as she spoke. "Of course, I'll never forget you guys. I learned a lot here, I gained a lot here. You know, if I think about, I did a lot here. And when I say that you guys helped me find something to call home, I truly mean it."

Kelsi smiled and nodded, "Yeah, you kind of did do a lot here."

"Yeah, you even got sick." Chad said and they laughed.

"Oh hey are you still sick?" Jason asked her and she shrugged.

Gabriella answered him, "Well I don't think I'm sick. Um, I think it was just stress overcoming me you know?"

They continued to talk more until Anna came. "It's time to go." She said softly.

Gabriella stood up and they did the same. One by one she hugged them. She whispered a little message to each as they hugged. The girls were a little teary eyed. She told all of them that she didn't want anyone to cry because it was hard enough for her to fight the tears. She needed them to be strong for her as well.

Kelsi was the first to be hugged. She smiled at her and Gabriella whispered into their hug, "Keep doing your music thing." She sniffed, "I'm sure you'll help all the other couples out there. Because you sure helped us."

She walked to Chad who had a goofy smile on. She giggled, "Chadster."

"Gabster," He whispered back.

They hugged and Gabriella let go. "Besides your crazy antics, you are too nice. You always know how to make someone smile." She then pointed her finger at him, "You better stay with Tay."

She moved to Taylor and hugged her, "Don't forget our plan. Because if you aren't there right next to me, I don't know if I can get through my problems." She smiled, "And you better watch him." She nodded her head at Chad who raised his eye brows.

She kept doing the same until she reached the next to last person, Zeke. "You are the sweetest of all. When you and Sharpay decide to finally get famous, look me up and I can be your number one food tester."

She didn't have to say a word to Troy. She just hugged him. He rubbed her back slowly and she kissed his chest.

_Listen, baby  
Ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no valley low  
Ain't no river wide enough, baby_

The six others watched with sympathetic smiles for the couple. Gabriella looked up and Troy looked down at her. They continued to hold each other in silence. The parents came and watched their children silently. Troy pushed a stray hair out of her face and Gabriella just smiled.

Troy and Gabriella shared another ardent kiss. All their emotions had been put into it, but they stopped when Gabriella pulled away. She didn't want to cry; she couldn't do that to herself. "I love you," Troy said and everyone, but Gabriella was surprised. They weren't shocked to hear him say that he loved her, but to see tears slide down the side of his cheek. Gabriella shook her head and wiped them away.

"I love you too. But if I have to stay strong, you do, too." Troy bowed his head in shame, "It's hard…"

_If you need me, call me  
No matter where you are  
No matter how far  
Just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry_

Gabriella cupped his face and kissed his forehead, "For me." She didn't ask him, she told him. Troy lifted his head and nodded. "You can do it, you have the good luck." She told him with a soft laugh.

He smiled and looked down at the bright purple hair tie he had been wearing on his wrist for quite a while now. "Always."

She nodded, "This won't be the last time we'll feel it."

Gabriella whispered, "See you later."

_'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you_

He nodded and let go of her hand, "See you later…"

Once Gabriella said goodbye to Jack and Lucille, they went on their way. Troy and the others were quiet as sadness filled the room them. Troy on the other hand felt a pang of emptiness. They all would exchange glances expressing sympathy for Troy. Chad couldn't tolerate the depressed look that stayed on Troy's face.

Chad broke the silence as the chair he was sitting in squeaked. He stood up and pulled Troy up with him. Chad gave him not a manly hug, but an understanding hug. Chad patted his back and Troy suppressed tears. They smiled at the two friends. Shortly after, the rest of them joined and they were now all in a hug.

_**Even when I can't be there for you  
Oh you're always there for me yeah**_

* * *

A/N: Hopefully this was okay. :) The songs were: I Can't Let Her Go – Boyz II Men & Ain't No Mountain High Enough – Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell. 

I'm planning on doing a sequel! Keep your eyes pealed k? Review if I should or not though. Because if you don't want it, then what the heck am I doing it for? xD Anyways, Yeah, I love you!


	22. If That's What You Want

**Something Called Home**

**Chapter 22 – If That's What You Want**

Thanks so much! But yes, this story is over! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This was probably my favorite one to write. You know all the drama and such! ;D Thanks again!

* * *

Gabriella and Anna reached California safely. They were unpacking their things into their new apartment. Anna thought it was better to just get an apartment this time. When Anna came in Gabriella's new room, she heard Gabriella cough.

"Gabi, I thought you were done being sick." Anna said as she walked to Gabriella.

She nodded her head, "I am. I was just choking on the air."

Anna rolled her eyes, "You know what, I'm not taking any chances, let's go."

"Mom…" She dragged the word as her mother dragged her. "No, come on. If you really are better, then this will be quick."

Gabriella nodded and they drove to the near by hospital they had passed earlier.

* * *

Gabriella stopped breathing. Anna had one arm crossed her stomach and one covering her mouth.

The doctor smiled, "If you have any questions about anything, there are some brochures outside. Call me if you need anything." With that, she left with the door closed.

"Are you mad?" Gabriella asked, ashamed of herself. Anna smiled at her and shook her head. She motioned for Gabriella to come to her.

Gabriella obeyed her mother and they hugged. "I'm, I'm pregnant." She said with nervous laughs.

"Yeah, you better be careful now." Anna said and they walked out of the room. "Are you gonna tell Troy?"

Gabriella stopped in her tracks. "Wait, the father's Troy right?"

"Yeah, he's the only…" Gabriella blushed and chose not to finish her sentence. They continued you walking. "Mom, do I have to tell him? I mean, it's not going to work anyways. We live so far away from each other. It would ruin his future and Auntie and Uncle would never forgive me. Besides, I might not even see him anymore. Plus, how do I know that he-"

Gabriella was stopped when Anna touched her shoulder, "Honey. Relax, okay? You don't have to tell him, it would be good, but you don't have to."

"Yeah," Gabriella whispered. Once they got in the car, Gabriella asked her mom, "What would you do?"

Anna shrugged, not wanting Gabriella to neither feel guilty nor make the wrong the decision. "Whatever your heart is telling to you to do."

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks, mom. For being so understanding. I think," She bit her lip, "I think I'll wait. Troy has a life to live, and I can't mess it up for him. If we are truly meant to be, then we'll find our way."

"If that's what you want…"

* * *

Fin! 

A/N: And that's it… Short, I know. But whatevs! This was a great story to write so I hope you enjoyed it!

Sequel should be coming on soon!

I'd like to thank all the reviewers of the last chapter. :) (Alphabetical)

**AniimeChiick**

**bluecasey95**

**Callie**

**daniwani2639**

**guhrate1**

**heebeejeebees**

**luvesdolphins**

**luv me xoxo GossipGal**

**marebear11**

**readingfreak101**

**rena**

**XotroyellaoX**

Thanks a bunch! I mean, not very many people would want to keep reviewing such a story, so it means a lot :) I loveeee youuuu & I hope you check the sequel out!

Suggestions and such are always welcome!


End file.
